Entre Rejas
by TwoWildWriters
Summary: -HISTORIA RE SUBIDA- AU/ Orihime no volvió a ser la misma tras la muerte de su hermano. Un desafortunado incidente marcará su destino, llevándola directamente al reformatorio. ¿Qué le deparará el futuro ahora que está entre rejas?... - UlquiHime & GrimmHime
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos los fans de Bleach!**

Hemos traído para ustedes un fict de la tumba, un fict que había sido eliminado pero resucitó gracias a mis habilidades de búsqueda en la profunda internet 7u7

Pero antes deben leer las siguientes indicaciones para que **TODO** quede claro antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo y la historia en sí...

* * *

 **+++++++++**************¡ ADVERTENCIA !************++++++++++++++**

 **Primero que nada deben saber que este fict NO ME PERTENECE, NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA, NO LO ESCRIBÍ YO NI MI COMPAÑERA** (si quieren saber a qué me refiero vayan a la biografía del perfil) **Esto simplemente es una "RE subida" de este fict que fue eliminado por las propias autoras.**

 **El segundo punto a aclarar es, por supuesto, darle el crédito a las verdaderas autoras del fict quienes son "** **tsukii07"** (quien aún conserva su perfil en fanfiction) **y "Chikytina"** (cuyo perfil ya no existe en fanfiction) **Ellas dos publicaron este fict en un perfil nuevo al cual llamaron "Tsuki-Chiki"** (el cual ya tampoco existe).

 **En tercer lugar también deben saber que intenté contactarme con la chica que aún tiene su perfil de fanfiction "activo" para pedirle permiso de re-subir su fict pero no recibí respuesta alguna, así que estamos haciendo esto prácticamente sin el consentimiento de las autoras, pero lo hacemos con la intención de que tanto personas nuevas como quienes ya conocían este fict puedan volver a disfrutarlo** (recuerdo que tenía un aproximado de 130 reviews, lo cual indica que, incluyéndome, habían muchas personas siguiendo esta historia).

 **Y por último queremos aclarar que el fict no ha sufrido modificaciones por parte de nosotras en cuanto a su trama, personajes que participan en ella y en cuanto al lenguaje empleado** (notarán que hay bastantes expresiones españolas puesto que las autoras son procedentes de este país). **Los únicos cambios realizados fueron en cuanto a la ortografía y redacción.**

* * *

Y sin más que decir esperamos que todos los puntos anteriormente mencionados hayan quedado claros, de igual manera los iremos recordando en cada capítulo para las mentes distraídas... (cualquier duda pueden dejarla en los reviews)

 **¡Disfruten entonces de este primer capítulo! :D**

* * *

Si la vida te da limones… haz limonada.

La muerte y la desgracia siempre acompañaron a Orihime Inoue, una chica de dieciséis años sin familia ni amigos. Hacía poco más de dos meses que su hermano Sora murió en un accidente de tráfico, atropellado por un coche que posteriormente se dio a la fuga.

En aquel momento, dejó de ser ella misma. La chica risueña, tímida y bondadosa murió junto a su hermano y se convirtió en una delincuente. Continuaba viviendo en el apartamento que Sora alquiló, gracias al apoyo económico de una tía. Lamentablemente, la pensión que recibía solo cubría sus gastos en facturas y alquiler, haciendo que la chica careciera de alimentos básicos para subsistir, entre otras cosas como ropa o calzado.

Así que, sin ningún pudor comenzó a robar. Primero fue algo de comida en un supermercado, después algo de ropa interior en una lencería y finalmente, esa rutina se hizo diaria seguido de muchos más hurtos hasta ser fichada por la policía y abrirle un expediente.

Se hizo notoria su cleptomanía cuando ya era natural en ella entrar en una tienda robando algo, sea necesario o no para su supervivencia.

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Condenada**

\- Es una pesadilla... - Se dijo Orihime una y otra vez. - ¡Dios mío! ¡Que no sea más que una puta pesadilla! De un momento a otro voy a despertarme…- Formulaba estos ruegos sin palabras, intentando desesperadamente ver las cosas como ella quería, como hacía siempre que le daba una pesadilla. Pero esta vez no le salió bien. El duro contacto de las esposas en sus muñecas era demasiado real como para entregarle falsas esperanzas.

Cerró los ojos esperando a que el dolor en sus muñecas desapareciera. Un airecillo cálido le acariciaba las mejillas, pero ella se echó a temblar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sintió crecer la náusea en la boca del estómago. Era lo que notaba siempre que tenía que escapar. Pero ahora no había ningún sitio a donde ir, ni modo alguno de soltarse. Había perdido…

Resignándose e intentando plantar cara a la realidad, Orihime Inoue abrió los ojos notando que el coche donde viajaba había parado frente una gran puerta de metal amurallada. Logró leer un cartel color beige donde con letras negras bien marcadas se hallaba el nombre de su nuevo hogar: El reformatorio Las Noches. Traspasaron la puerta y avanzaron unos metros más hasta que el coche finalmente se detuvo por completo, apagando el motor.

El agente salió y le abrió la puerta, ella salió también dedicándole una mirada de asco. Al tocar con los pies el suelo gimoteó. A pesar de ser primavera y las siete de la tarde, aquel día hacía muchísimo calor y el aire caliente la golpeó haciéndola sentir nauseas.

Un sinfín de pensamientos atormentaba su mente. ¿Cómo sería aquel lugar? ¿En qué clase de correccional la habían metido? ¿Serían permisivos o fríos carceleros? ¿Y lo de su tía? ¿Cómo pudo firmar aquellos papeles? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso, habiéndole podido dar la oportunidad de dejarla vivir con ella y librarla de toda condena?

La gente, en general daba asco. Todos tan egoístas y despreocupados, pensando solo en su beneficio…

Si alguien le hubiese tendido una mano, si alguien la apoyara, si Sora… siguiese con vida.

Los ojos de Orihime se empañaron y su pecho se oprimió. Contuvo las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, donde quisiera que se encontrase… Un momento… ¿Dónde estaba? La chica estuvo tan absorbida por sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que habían subido las escaleras y traspasado la puerta principal, dando con un gran vestíbulo. Frente a ella, había una recepción donde un chico sentado en una silla tecleaba a gran velocidad en el ordenador, y a ambos lados de ella dos puertas enrejadas que guardaban dos pasillos.

El chico de la recepción, alzó la mirada percatándose de la presencia de Orihime y el policía. Se acercó a ellos con pasos firmes.

\- Bienvenida a la Escuela, señorita Inoue. - Dijo, luciendo una enorme sonrisa zorruna. - Deseo explicarte un poco cuáles son las reglas que rigen aquí, cómo funciona este fugar y, hasta cierto punto, qué puedes esperar de nosotros. – Tomó aire. - Bien, mi nombre es Gin Ichimaru, aquí yo vengo a ser como una especie de mediador. En mi calidad de director adjunto, soy tu enlace con el Tribunal y con tus familiares. A mí me corresponde contarle a la gente cómo se porta Orihime. Y siempre me gusta ser portador de buenas noticias. – Volvió a sonreír, mostrando sus dientes y sin recibir ninguna de la pelirroja. – También soy profesor en el centro, tutor de algunos residentes y últimamente parece ser que suplanto a nuestra recepcionista, la señorita Yoruichi que contrajo la gripe hace una semana.

Le explicó con detalle y utilizando algunos ejemplos en qué consistía aquello de los tutores. Resultaba que todos los profesores del centro eran psicólogos o psiquiatras especializados y a cada residente se le asignaba un tutor con el que debía realizar tres tutorías a la semana para seguir su evolución.

\- ¿Fumas? - Preguntó su interlocutor. - Puedes hacerlo, si quieres, pero solo durante los recreos.

Orihime asintió, alegrándose en el alma por ese detalle. Después palideció, percatándose de que no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguir tabaco allí. ¿Sería como en la cárcel, que cambian cigarrillos por favores sexuales o drogas?

\- Ahora, Orihime, quiero que sepas que esto no es una cárcel. – Le aclaró como si acabase de leerle la mente. - Tenemos una muralla de cuatro o cinco metros de altura, bastante seguridad en cada puerta y ventana. Tenemos puertas cerradas con llave, pero a medida que vayas progresando habrá menos puertas cerradas para ti. Deseamos poder confiar en ti, ¿comprendes?

Ella no respondió, aunque escuchaba atentamente. Gin prosiguió:

\- Para que me entiendas, aquí clasificamos cada alumno por su condena en niveles. Aquellos como tú, cuya acusación no fue grave o que ya han superado dos años en el centro os catalogamos en el primer nivel, gozando de ciertos privilegios como tener armarios en las habitaciones en lugar de un hueco en la pared, conseguir herramientas de higiene personal con facilidad, entre otros. Eso sí, todos los residentes tienen el derecho de recibir clases, para ganarse la aprobación de la comunidad y una vez formados poder ser considerado una persona capaz de desenvolverse en la vida.

Hizo una pausa para subrayar el significado de sus palabras, exteriorizó otra sonrisa zorruna y luego la borró de sus facciones para proseguir:

\- Las clases se dividen en grados, ahora mismo tu estás en el primero. Al superar el cuarto grado, obtendrás una licenciatura, lo que es similar a obtener el título de secundaria. Bien, ante todo debes llevarte bien con las compañeras y con el cuadro de profesoras. No provocar peleas, no crear dificultades.

A esto se puso en pie, rodeó el escritorio y mostró a Orihime una carpeta con su nombre escrito sobre la cubierta en gruesas letras negras:

\- Entonces, repito, serás una muchacha de primer grado... Si eres aplicada en tus estudios, así como en las labores de limpieza y orden, pasarás al segundo grado. Si todo va bien, y tu conducta es irreprochable se te acortará la condena. Hasta finalmente llegar a salir en poco tiempo, con la licenciatura en tus manos.

Orihime alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Entonces, o bien ingresarás en un hogar de adopción a la espera de obtener la mayoría de edad o algún familiar…- Gin abrió la carpeta y revolvió un manojo de papeles. Luego suspiró. – Lo siento, no he dicho nada.

Notando lo delicado de la situación, Gin pasó a la etapa siguiente de su programa rutinario.

\- Ahora deseo presentarte a nuestro director general, el señor Aizen, antes de enseñarte tu dormitorio. ¿Te parece bien? – Cambió de tema con rapidez.

\- Claro.

\- Por favor... – Dijo llamando la atención del estoico policía que no había abierto la boca desde que puso un pié en el centro. - ¿Puede quitarle las esposas?

\- Con mucho gusto. – Respondió él, con voz ronca.

\- Muchas gracias, ya puede retirarse.

El agente obedeció y se marchó de allí echándole un último vistazo por encima del hombro a la pelirroja.

Entonces, Gin la hizo salir a un corredor relativamente alegre y bien iluminado. Mientras lo recorrían, Orihime vio a una mujer rubia de ojos azules y exuberantes pechos, deportivamente vestida, que se acercaba en sentido contrario. Gin sonrió.

\- Hola, Rangiku. - La saludó al pasar. La mujer devolvió el saludo y se fijó en Orihime, dirigiéndole una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa que, inopinadamente, despertó en el corazón de la muchacha un calor que no había vuelto a sentir desde la época en que su hermano Sora todavía vivía. Fue algo muy breve y completamente espontáneo, pero de algún modo la pelirroja supo que era auténtico, y confió en volver a ver a aquella simpática mujer.

Cuando llegó con Gin ante la puerta del despacho del director Aizen, este se hallaba enfrascado en una conversación telefónica.

\- Un momento - habló por el auricular; luego, alzando la mirada hacia Gin, sonrió con indiferencia a la pelirroja.

Gin hizo entrar a Orihime.

\- Señor Aizen. - Anunció. - Le presento a Orihime Inoue.

Como si alguien hubiese accionado un interruptor, Aizen exhibió inmediatamente una sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dentífrica en honor de Orihime, quien correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza muy formal.

\- ¿Tousen? – Dijo hablando al auricular. – Debo dejarte unos segundos. Sí, tengo trabajo que atender. Lo siento, espera aquí. Gracias.

Finalmente, se deshizo del aparato y centró su atención en la chica.

\- Hola Orihime. - Dijo. - Supongo que Gin te habrá puesto al corriente ya. Si tienes alguna pregunta, no temas formularla. ¿Todo va bien? – la pelirroja asintió levemente. – Bien, entonces poco me queda por decirte, aparte de revelarte el nombre de tu tutor. – Sonrió, y comenzó a ojear algunos papeles hasta dar con uno en especial. – Será Ulquiorra Cifer. Gin, ¿Puedes llamarlo y decirle que venga de inmediato, por favor?

El chico de cabello plateado asintió un par de veces y rápidamente salió del despacho.

\- Ahora, todas tus inquietudes deberás comunicárselas a Ulquiorra, aunque ya sabes que tanto Gin como yo estamos a tu entera disposición. – Se sentó de nuevo en su confortable sillón. - ¿Hay algo que desees preguntarme? – Cuestionó cruzando las piernas.

\- Bueno… Esto, ¿Qué clase de gente me voy a encontrar?

\- ¿Te refieres a tus compañeros? – La chica asintió. – Oh… bueno, supongo que un poco de todo, aunque en nuestro centro únicamente nos encargamos de los jóvenes que no sufren trastornos mentales ni tienen problemas con las drogas. Solemos mantenerlos a todos juntos, evitando discriminaciones, pero cuando hay problemas separamos o trasladamos a quién convenga. ¿Comprendes?

Orihime volvió a asentir y se cruzó de brazos. Vaya, qué gran familia feliz. El castaño le dedicó una mirada comprensiva y justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver tras ella a Gin junto con quién Orihime reconoció como su nuevo tutor.

\- Ya estamos aquí señor Aizen. ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Anunció Gin y su mirada pasó del castaño a la chica repetidas veces.

\- No, no, tranquilo. – Respondió este, moviendo su mano con desdén. – Pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

Orihime centró su mirada en Ulquiorra, repasando a aquel despreocupado hombre que no le dedicaba ni una leve sonrisa de bienvenida. La chica no supo si le gustaba esa persona o no. Era un hombre de mediana estatura y de rostro inexpresivo, algo delgado y pálido. Sin duda, no presentaba un aire amenazador; parecía más bien indiferente. Su mirada no se cruzó con la de ella, quien adivinó instintivamente que, buena o mala, aquel hombre no era una persona con quien se pudiera establecer una relación de confianza.

Gin entregó a Ulquiorra un papel de los que llevaban en la carpeta, y luego se volvió hacia Orihime diciendo:

\- Orihime, te presento al señor Cifer, tu nuevo tutor. Ahora debo irme, mi tarea ha concluido. Nos veremos pronto. Hasta luego.

El corazón de la chica, no es que diera un vuelco, pero tampoco se puso a saltar de alegría. Siguió brevemente con la mirada a Gin mientras éste se alejaba dando grandes zancadas, y luego se volvió hacia Ulquiorra, que estaba fijando el papel recibido en una tablilla que llevaba. Luego, el moreno al fin le prestó una mínima atención, posando sus profundos ojos jade en los ceniza de ella. Orihime no comprendió lo que sintió en ese momento. Era como un hormigueo en su estómago, como la sensación que se tiene al subirte a un columpio con los ojos cerrados y soltar una mano. Finalmente, culpó a sus nervios y se recompuso con dificultad.

Volvió a centrarse en Aizen, quien Orihime adivinó que se disponía a despedirse de ambos por la postura que mantenía. Entonces, se percató de algo que no encajaba en el rostro del director.

Un rebelde mechón de pelo cruzaba su frente, destruyendo su peinado tipo juvenil y frustrando ese intento de director moderno. Orihime se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la risa, pero sin poder controlar la sonrisa. Ulquiorra se percató de ello y rápidamente lamió su mano para después pasársela a Aizen por el cabello volviendo así a colocar el mechón en su sitio.

\- Oh… Gracias. Siempre tengo problemas para domar ese maldito mechón. – El castaño dio unas palmitas en el hombro del moreno, verdaderamente agradecido. – Menos mal que te tengo a ti, Ulquiorra.

La pelirroja no pudo controlar más su risa y soltó una gran carcajada, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Esos dos se habían ganado unos motes. El intento de Superman y el lame culos. Bonita pareja.

\- Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más breve posible. – Dijo Aizen, una vez la chica cesó su risa y volviendo a su habitual rostro sereno. - Ahora, permite que Ulquiorra te acompañe a tu habitación. Ya os podéis ir. – Dijo gesticulando con las manos.

El castaño volvió a coger su auricular, ignorándolos completamente.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Tousen? – Y reanudó su conversación telefónica interrumpida.

Ulquiorra salió de la habitación con parsimonia, la chica lo siguió obediente hasta que volvieron al vestíbulo principal.

\- Este es el edificio "A". El principal, donde está el comedor, las cocinas, la enfermería, el gimnasio, y la biblioteca. – Habló Ulquiorra, mostrando una calmada voz. Señaló una de las dos puertas con rejas. – Aquel pasillo conduce al edificio "B", el de la izquierda, donde residen las señoritas y hacen sus clases. – Entonces, señaló la otra puerta. – Ese conduce al edificio "C", el de la derecha, donde residen los caballeros y al igual que las señoritas, duermen y reciben sus clases allí. Los hombres y las mujeres solo se juntarán a la hora de comer y en los recreos por motivos evidentes. – Continuó.- Siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de los tutores.

Orihime soltó un "Ajá" y automáticamente el moreno comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, la pelirroja lo siguió hasta que pararon frente a las rejas de la puerta cerrada. Ulquiorra sacó una llave plateada de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta para después volverla a cerrar una vez ambos entraron.

Ulquiorra le señaló un interruptor.

\- Nosotros, los profesores y algunos asistentes o celadores tenemos dormitorios en el edificio A, por comodidad ya que este lugar está bastante apartado de todas partes. Dentro de cada pabellón te encontrarás un profesor que hará de celador, como la señorita Matsumoto por ejemplo, y puedes pedirles que te abran la puerta si deseas acudir a la enfermería, gimnasio... Pero si no se encuentran disponibles llama a este timbre.- Explicó, en tono profesional.

\- Hmm…¿yYpara fumar? ¿También tengo que daros parte? – Se burló ella.

\- Está prohibido fumar dentro del centro, señorita Inoue. Si quiere calmar su ansiedad debe esperar a la hora del recreo.

\- Oh vaya… por un momento olvidé que estoy en la cárcel. – Dijo ella señalando los gruesos barrotes de una de las ventanas. ¿No hay ninguna que no los lleve? Lo digo para suicidarme tranquila.

\- No. Lo siento. – Contestó secamente.

Atravesaron el pasillo llegando al vestíbulo del edificio residencial. Algunas chicas paseaban por el lugar hablando entre ellas, todas vestidas de manera similar. Al verla entrar acompañada por Ulquiorra, le dedicaron miradas enfurecidas. Fingiendo no haberlo notado, pasó de largo siguiendo a su tutor.

\- En la planta baja se sitúan las clases. Hay tres aulas. El laboratorio, el taller, y el aula común donde se imparten las clases teóricas. En la primera y segunda planta se encuentran las habitaciones. – Explicó Ulquiorra, con aburrimiento en su voz. - Acompáñame. – Ordenó.

\- No me gusta recibir órdenes. – Refunfuñó la pelirroja. El moreno, ya dispuesto a subir al segundo piso la miró por encima del hombro.

\- Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar.

\- Imbécil… - Susurró tan bajo que solo fue audible para ella.

Subieron la escalera de caracol pasando de largo el primer piso y llegando al segundo. Ulquiorra se paró en la primera puerta del pasillo, número 21.

\- Es esta. – Dijo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

Dentro de ella una chica de pelo negro erizado dio un brinco escondiendo algo tras de ella rápidamente. El hombre resopló extendiendo su mano haciendo un leve gesto con los dedos para que le entregara aquello que escondía. Esta mantuvo una mirada desafiante ante él, perdiendo al fin contra la tortura mental que le causaban esos penetrantes ojos verdes. La morena se acercó a él dejando en sus manos un pequeño teléfono móvil táctil.

\- ¿Señorita Arisawa? - Dijo con tono reprobatorio. - Este es el tercer móvil que te confisco aquí, al próximo me veré obligado a avisar a tus padres.

\- ¿Y quién te crees que me los da idiota? – Gruñó la morena.

\- Vigila ese vocabulario, ¿O pretendes pasar un par de días en una de las cámaras del silencio? – Sonrió triunfante.

Tatsuki palideció ante la amenaza de Ulquiorra, y enseguida cerró el pico. El sótano del edificio principal estaba repleto de celdas con gruesas puertas de metal donde la única comunicación con el exterior era una rejilla a la altura de los ojos, que se abría y cerraba cuando el carcelero la abría para entregarle la comida. Tatsuki fue llevada allí tras una pelea con una de sus compañeras y realmente no quisiera repetir la experiencia. Era una celda fría y oscura, no se distinguían los días de las noches pues no habían ni ventanas. Completamente incomunicada, solo lograba escuchar murmullos de los demás castigados.

Ulquiorra contempló el aparato de última tecnología que había confiscado y soltó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Arisawa, no sé por que tus padres se molestan en comprarte móviles cada vez más modernos si acaban siempre en mis manos, ¿acaso es un regalo indirecto para mí? – Dijo irónicamente al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

\- Me voy a callar… - Murmuró, desviando su mirada hacia Orihime, quien observaba en silencio la conversación. - Bueno, ¿piensas atacarme todo el rato o me presentas de una puta vez a la nueva?

\- Es Orihime Inoue. – Dijo señalándola con el dedo. – Debería enseñarle las instalaciones correctamente pero tengo mucho papeleo pendiente de su admisión al ser su tutor y me limitaré a darle el horario y los libros más tarde. Te dejo a ti el deber de integrarla como es debido.

Tatsuki se sorprendió. Su tutor nunca admitía a más de tres alumnos a su cargo al acarrear con su deber de jefe de estudios y carecer de tiempo para dedicárselo a los jóvenes. ¿Tendría algún motivo oculto para elegirla precisamente a ella? Pero justo en ese momento se encendió una luz en su mente, Ulquiorra sentía preferencia por el número cuatro. Siempre daba cuatro oportunidades en lugar de tres, llevaba siempre consigo cuatro bolígrafos de color rojo, negro, azul y verde, siempre mandaba en sus clases de matemáticas cuatro ejercicios para el día siguiente. Su obsesión por el numero cuatro era clara, solo le faltaba tener cuatro dedos porque había pertenecido a los yakuza y había desobedecido su código de honor.

Ulquiorra se despidió de ambas y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a las chicas solas en la habitación.

\- Esta es tu cama – Dijo Tatsuki con una amable sonrisa, señalando la cama de la derecha. – Si me das un momento te busco el pijama y el uniforme. La ropa que llevas ahora solo se usará en ocasiones especiales, ya sea los días de visita o eventos importantes del centro. – Se giró sobre sus talones y abrió las puertas del armario, señaló un lado. – Esté es mi lado del armario, el otro lo dejo para ti. Este cajón también es mío pero el de abajo es tuyo y puedes poner lo que quieras. Ahora te busco en esta caja uniformes de tu talla, deberás de tener más de uno, el servicio de lavandería viene cada lunes y jueves.

\- Vale, muchas gracias, pero…no tengo nada de ropa interior. He venido con lo puesto.

\- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, también hay de eso en la caja. – Dijo tirándole un paquete a las manos. – Mira, ahí van seis bragas, para la talla del sujetador tendrás que preguntarle a la profesora Unohana, que a su vez es la enfermera del centro y se encarga de las cosas "intimas" de las mujeres.

\- Ah... de acuerdo.

\- Mira, creo que estos tres uniformes son de tu taya, póntelos, son un poco cutres pero, bueno, te acostumbras, créeme que los de invierno son mucho peor.

Orihime cogió las prendas y las examinó detenidamente. Se trataba de una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el logo del centro bastante fina y un short color negro algo largo para su gusto. Tras una pequeña mueca de asco se colocó el uniforme algo avergonzada por la mirada de Tatsuki. Una vez vestida su compañera le hizo un signo de victoria con la mano declarándole su aprobación. La pelirroja guardó el paquete de bragas y los otros dos uniformes en su cajón y entonces el sonido de una alarma retumbó en todo el recinto.

\- Es la hora de la cena - Dijo la morena cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo de prisa por la puerta.

Hicieron el recorrido que había hecho minutos antes con Ulquiorra pero al inverso, para llegar hasta el edificio principal donde se encontraba el comedor. Al final del pasillo un cúmulo de chicas cerraba el paso, y tuvieron que esperar hasta que la mujer rubia de ojos azules con la que Orihime se había topado anteriormente y Gin había reconocido como "Rangiku" se dispuso a abrir la reja de ese largo pasillo y dejó pasar en fila india a todas ellas, vigilándolas hasta llegar al comedor. Una vez allí se encontraron con otra fila de chicos jóvenes liderado por un hombre de pelo rosa y gafas parecido a aquellos que se suben a las carrozas del orgullo gay.

Los dos profesores que habían custodiado las filas comprobaron que no faltaba nadie y cerraron la puerta del comedor. Entonces la gente empezó a hacer fila de nuevo con una bandeja para que le pusieran la respectiva comida y se sentaran en diversas mesas repartidas por la sala. La pelirroja junto con su nueva amiga se sumaron, esperando ser servidas.

Orihime pudo observar que las personas se dividían en pequeños grupos algo separados entre sí, Tatsuki se percató de su curiosidad y le señaló con la mano una mesa algo alejada, donde se encontraba un grupo de personas.

\- Mira los de aquella mesa. – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio. – Son mis amigos, el tipo de pelo rojo y lleno de tatuajes es el líder de los "Red Star" Renji Abarai, fue trincado junto a su novia Rukia Kuchiki, la morena de ojos azules, y otro miembro llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, es ese pelirrojo de ahí. – Explicó, con el dedo. – Trapicheos de drogas, por lo que me han dicho. Ese calvo de ahí, se llama Ikkaku Madarame, es un skin descarriado, un pringado que se acopló en el grupo al igual que yo.

\- ¿Red Star? – Preguntó ella parpadeando un par de veces.

\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar sobre ellos?

\- No.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en el telediario?

\- No veía mucho la tele que digamos...

\- Ay muchacha que perdida estás… – Dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – Es una banda muy famosa y temida, bueno, al menos lo era. Hasta que Renji llegó aquí dejando a sus subordinados esperando su retorno.

El diálogo de las chicas fue interrumpido por la cocinera que le entregaba los platos de comida. Una vez servidas se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban aquellas extrañas personas. Algunas de las personas de su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar cosas al ver a Orihime, sin duda era la sensación del momento al ser la novata.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - Dijo Tatsuki sonriendo y tomando asiento. Orihime la imitó. - Os presento a Orihime, mi nueva compañera de habitación.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Otra chica entre un grupo tan repleto de hombres! Hola me llamo Rukia, y este tío de cejas raras con cara de borde es mi novio Renji. – Dijo riendo mientras el pelirrojo la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Encantada Rukia. – Contestó Orihime con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Bueno, supongo que sabes quienes somos ¿verdad? – Interrumpió el chico de pelo naranja.

\- Ya le he puesto al día Ichigo. – Indicó Tatsuki.

\- Si… aunque la verdad nunca había oído escuchar de vosotros. – Confesó Orihime.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos, como si no pudieran creer lo que habían escuchado. Ikkaku Madarame le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

\- Te entiendo… Yo tampoco tenía ni idea. – Dijo suspirando.

\- Porque tú eres un pringado. – Replicó Renji agarrándolo del cuello y frotándole la reluciente cabeza.

\- Tranquila Hime, ya te explicaré con tranquilidad más tarde. – Le prometió, pasándole una mano por encima del hombro. – Oh… pero qué bien, ahora somos tres chicas para tres chicos.

Las miradas se los presentes se concentraron en Orihime y después pasaron a Ikkaku misteriosamente. Finalmente, trataron de ignorar aquel último comentario.

\- ¿Hime? – Preguntó Renji. Rukia había puesto otro mote de los suyos. Ikkaku era bombilla, Ichigo fresita, Renji cejas raras o yakuza y Tatsuki Roki Balboa.

\- Ajá, ¿Verdad que es precioso? – Preguntó ella mientras todos empezaban a comer al fin, ya que todo el mundo estaba servido.

\- Ah chicos, ¿sabéis quien es el tutor de Hime?- Rompió el hielo Tatsuki después de un largo y tendido silencio. - Ulquiorra Cifer… - Dijo con una asombrosa expresión.

\- ¡No me jodas! – Gritó Ikkaku, que a su vez miró a Orihime como si tuviese un bicho asqueroso en la cara. – Pero si ese grandísimo capullo es mi tutor también, junto con el enano de ahí. – Dijo señalando a un pequeño chico de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa que comía tranquilamente apartado.

\- Sí… Toshiro Histsugaya. - Continuó Tatsuki. – Es el más joven del centro, con solo doce años aporreó con un bate de beisbol el coche del tipo que le birló la novia, y lo más sorprendente es que el tío ese tenía cuarenta años, ¿Te lo puedes creer? Encima era un funcionario importante o algo así y como Toshiro tuvo ya algún que otro problemilla con la ley acabó aquí.

Orihime se sorprendió escuchando atentamente la historia de ese chico. Sintió algo de lástima por él, pero pensó que tampoco era nada demasiado grave y con la imagen de niño bueno que tenía no podía quedarle mucho tiempo más entre rejas.

\- Pero…yo pensaba que Ulquiorra solo nos quería a nosotros tres y no tenía intención de acoger a nadie más en su tutoría, como siempre está tan "ocupado"… - Hizo el gesto de entre comillas- …es el único tutor que tiene a tan pocos integrantes a su cargo. – Dijo el skin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya te digo, aunque bueno, así no seré la única chica odiada entre todo el pabellón femenino. – Se alegró la morena.

Orihime la miró sorprendida, y Tatsuki pareció ver tal reacción y se dispuso a explicárselo mientras continuaban comiendo. Ulquiorra era el profesor más guapo del centro, por lo que todas las mujeres de ahí desearían tenerlo como tutor, y odiaban profundamente a aquellas pocas afortunadas que tienen la suerte o desgracia de ser las elegidas.

\- Ah… - Interrumpió Renji aún con comida en la boca. – Por cierto Orihime…

\- No hables con la boca llena. – Le regañó Rukia, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Aquellos dos tipos de ahí... – Dijo ignorando a su novia y señalando una mesa muy apartada de los demás donde estaban sentados un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos turquesa bastante alto y fornido, junto con otro de pelo castaño y corto con algo de perilla. – Mantente a diez metros de ellos, ¿sí?

\- Eso, eso, ¡Al enemigo ni agua! – Gritó Ichigo con el tenedor en la mano mientras Rukia ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Enemigo? – Preguntó Orihime, girándose en la dirección que le había señalado Renji para repasar bien a aquellos dos hombres.

\- No me digas que tampoco conoces a los "Sexta"…

\- ¿Sexta? ¿Qué es eso?

Todos miraron al techo como signo de fatiga, ¿Cómo era posible que una chica de dieciséis años estuviera tan apartada de la sociedad? Renji dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

\- Esos dos capullos… el peli-azul de ahí se llama Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez, y el otro Coyote Starrk. Son peligrosos, mucho. Pertenecen a una banda rival a la nuestra. No serán amables contigo como lo somos nosotros.

El estado de ánimo de la mesa cambió. Ichigo movía la pierna rápidamente, mostrando lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo, Tatsuki arrugó la nariz, Ikakku borró esa sonrisa de demente que había estado manteniendo en su rostro con anterioridad y Rukia contemplaba a su novio con lástima en su mirada azulada mientras el pelirrojo tatuado seguía escupiendo insultos hacia ellos y maldecía por lo bajo acordándose de sus muertos.

\- Además…lo que le hicieron a Ishida… esos cabrones pagaran por ello.

Orihime enmudeció. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién seria ese tal Ishida, pero prefería no preguntar, ya que al juzgar por las reacciones de sus nuevos "amigos" lo mejor era evitar el tema. La pelirroja miró de nuevo a esos dos hombres durante unos instantes. De pronto Grimmjow debió percatarse de que estaba siendo observado, cuando miró de reojo a la chica y se giró completamente hacia ella sonriendo de manera psicópata y haciendo un gesto con la mano, cerrando el puño moviendo de lado a lado repetidamente hacia su mandíbula algo entreabierta. Mientras que con la lengua empujaba una de sus mejillas. Vaya, un gesto que imitaba una mamada en toda regla.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y levanto el brazo dejando ver el dedo corazón, un claro signo de rebeldía acompañado de un movimiento con la boca pronunciado "que-te-den" sin ser escuchada. Grimmjow no pareció encajar muy bien aquel acto ya que sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la silla haciendo ruido y gritando a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡Tú, mujer! ¡La nueva! ¿Tienes idea de con quién te acabas de meter grandísima zorra?

\- Sí, y me importas una mierda tú, y tu famosísima banda con solo dos integrantes.

\- ¡Pero quién coño te crees que eres! – Gruñó pateando una silla y cautivando la atención de todos.

\- ¡Eh, hijo de puta! ¡Ni se te ocurra dirigirte a alguno de nosotros de esa forma! – Chilló Renji levantándose también respondiendo a las amenazas de Grimmjow.

Rápidamente el comedor se transformó en una especie de gallinero, la profesora rubia, Rangiku Matsumoto, junto con otra morena de piel y pelo rubio recogido con dos coletas y ojos verdes, se acercaban a los dos protagonistas de aquella disputa intentando parar todo aquel entuerto. Rangiku agarró a Renji propinándole una grandísima palmada en la nuca y llevándoselo fuera del comedor. A su vez, la otra mujer agarraba a Grimmjow por el brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame Harribel! – Gritaba el peli-azul. – ¡Esa guarra lo pagará caro!

\- Tú no harás pagar nada grandísimo cabeza hueca, y como no me hagas caso a mí que soy tu tutora serás enviado de nuevo a una de las celdas del silencio.

\- ¡Starrk, tío! ¡Ayúdame!

Grimmjow miró a su compañero, pero lamentablemente este se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa en cuestión de segundos, ignorando el jaleo. El peli-azul suspiró y volvió a la realidad, mirando a Orihime.

\- ¡Tú! – La señaló con el dedo. – Acuérdate bien de mi cara... porque cuando la vuelvas a ver, será tu final.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí el primer cap xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Parece que Hime empezará a meterse en aprietos xD**

 **Hasta la próxima (n.n)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como siempre dejaremos las respectivas advertencias y el crédito a las autoras de la historia. ¡Que lo disfruten! n.n**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Salud delicada**

Orihime se frotó débilmente los ojos al escuchar la campana que indicaba las siete de la mañana. Aquella primera noche en el centro no había sido muy buena. Todavía no asumía la realidad, no podía creer que realmente estuviese allí, rodeada de delincuentes, enjaulada como un pájaro, privada de libertades… Y para más inri, había provocado la ira de uno de los residentes más peligrosos: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Suspiró profundamente y se incorporó de la cama apartándose aquellas finas sábanas, comenzando así su rutina. En ese momento, Tatsuki apareció traspasando el umbral de la puerta del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ya te has despertado? – Canturreó. - ¡Buenos días dormilona!

\- Hmm… b-buenos días… - Farfulló, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Sintió ansiedad, llevaba dos días sin fumar… ¡Dos días! ¡Dios! La ausencia de nicotina comenzaba a dar frutos, malhumorándola. ¿Tal vez su compañera podría ayudarla? - ¿Tienes un cigarro?

\- No, yo no fumo. Soy deportista. – Medio sonrió. - ¿No es un poco pronto para meterle mierda al cuerpo?

\- Siempre fumo al despertar, es mi cigarro de buenos días. Hace dos días que no fumo… ya sabes, por permanecer en comisaría, después ser enviada al Tribunal de menores… y eso. ¿Tú sabes cómo conseguir tabaco por aquí?

\- Uh… - Se rascó la nuca. - Eso supongo que debes pedírselo a tus familiares y que te lo entreguen en las visitas. Son los sábados.

\- Estupendo. Me parece que voy a tener que dejar de fumar.

Tatsuki reflexionó sobre el significado de aquellas palabras durante unos instantes. Estaba más que claro lo que había querido decir. No tengo familia. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para pregúntale acerca de su familia y los desafortunados acontecimientos que la enviaron a Las Noches? La morena se mordió el labio inferior, intentando contener las ganas. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja, como tampoco lo fue la curiosidad que emanaban sus ojos, por lo que comenzó a responder sin necesitar pregunta alguna.

\- No, no tengo familia. – Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. - Mis padres desaparecieron cuando tenía tres años, así que mi hermano mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí… Todo iba bien, dejé el colegio en primaria para ayudar a Sora con las tareas del hogar. El pobre no podía con todo. – Sonrió ante el recuerdo. – Pero un día… Alguien lo atropelló. – Suspiró – Y murió. – Cerró los ojos. – Entonces… todo se volvió negro. Nadie me contrataba en ningún sitio por mi pésima formación académica. La mierda de pensión que me pasaba mi tía no me ayudaba en nada, así que poco a poco comencé a robar, cada vez en sitios más vigilados… Hasta ser fichada, arrestada y juzgada.

\- ¿Solo por robar te meten aquí? – Puso los ojos como platos.

\- No, también por agredir a un empleado de seguridad, pero ese no es el caso. Mi tía pudo elegir mi destino y librarme de esto firmando unos papeles donde se declarara mi tutora legal responsable de mis actos… Pero en lugar de eso firmó mi admisión al centro.

\- ¡Qué asco de mujer! – Gruñó la morena apretando sus puños.

\- Pues ya ves… - Coincidió. - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Quiso saber.

\- Practico Karate, pero no como distracción, soy profesional. Hace poco más de tres meses fue el campeonato mundial ¿Sabías? – La pelirroja negó. – No sé porque te pregunto si tú estabas desconectada del mundo… - Puso los ojos en blanco. – Yo competía por el título de campeona mundial en la categoría juvenil de peso gallo. Estando en finales tuve problemas con una de mis rivales, me pasé… y la envié al hospital ganándome una denuncia que me descalificó enseguida del campeonato. En ese momento no pude reaccionar como es debido, resignándome y aguantándolo todo. Me había estado preparando tanto tiempo… - Se mordió el labio con furia, recordando el rostro de aquella chica que le destrozó su sueño. – Se supone, que al ser deportista de élite no puedes recibir denuncias por agresión… Así que aquello trajo graves problemas a mis padres, puedes imaginarte mi estrés ¿no? – La pelirroja asintió. – Un día, por suerte o por desgracia, me encontré con esa gilipollas por la calle… y no pude evitar aporrearla hasta dejarla inconsciente, tirada en el suelo.

\- Oh… vaya. – Orihime no supo qué responder, qué palabras de consuelo o ánimo darle a su nueva amiga. Tatsuki rodeó sus hombros con el brazo, algo nerviosa.

\- No tengas miedo, por favor. No soy violenta… yo…

\- No te preocupes, Tatsuki. – Le sonrió ampliamente.

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, de porte acicalado y rostro sereno apareció. Tenía los cabellos oscuros recogidos en una trenza, la sonrisa postiza y los ademanes resueltos. Dirigió una de sus sonrisas postizas a las chicas y dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia el centro de la estancia.

\- Buenos días señorita Inoue, señorita Arisawa. – Les dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza a ambas, muy formal, antes de centrarse en Orihime. – Soy Unohana Retsu, la enfermera y profesora de biología. Lamento no haber podido darte la bienvenida cuando llegaste pero tuve que atender a un muchacho problemático para administrarle unos sedantes después de la cena. – La pelirroja pensó en Grimmjow. ¿Sería posible que aquel muchacho llegara a semejantes extremos? – Vengo a hacerte tu revisión. – Informó. Después, se dirigió a Tatsuki. – Señorita Arisawa, ¿Sería tan amable de disculparnos e ir a desayunar, por favor?

\- Pero… ¿Y ella? – Preguntó, aparentemente sin querer separarse de su compañera de habitación, que después de aquella conversación presintió que en un futuro se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

\- Arisawa, ¿Recuerdas tu primera inspección al llegar aquí? – La morena pareció dudar, acto seguido se estremeció y dedicó una mirada compasiva a la pelirroja.

\- Entendido. – Dijo, antes de despedirse con la mano de Orihime y marcharse en dirección al comedor.

Unohana depositó su maletín sobre la cama de Tatsuki. Después sacó unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos con atención.

\- Bueno, primero debo explicarte un poco sobre el trabajo de los celadores de cada pabellón. – Empezó en tono profesional. Tomó aire. – La profesora Matsumoto y yo nos encargamos del pabellón femenino, nuestra habitación es la número uno y está en la primera planta. Si tienes algún problema, debes acudir a nosotras de inmediato. – Orihime asintió. – Si ninguna de las dos se encuentra allí, llama al timbre que hay en la puerta que conduce al edificio principal. Las celadoras revisarán las habitaciones cada lunes, después de los días de permiso donde algunos residentes tienen el privilegio de visitar a sus familias. Tú, al llegar nueva, debes pasar una inspección obligatoria. – La chica volvió a asentir, intentado adivinar lo que consistía dicha inspección. - Muy bien. Levántate y quítate la ropa, que vas a ducharte, Inoue.

Orihime vaciló, experimentando una súbita timidez. Comprendiendo que no tenía otra solución, se levantó y empezó a desabrocharse lentamente la camisa del pijama, Unohana interrumpió el streaptis.

\- Perdón, ¿La ropa que llevabas puesta el primer día que llegaste…?

\- Está en el armario, Tatsuki la guardó.

Unohana buscó sus ropas por el armario y las inspeccionó con el aire profesional característico de un agente de Aduanas. Después, registró la caja de los uniformes y finalmente otra algo más pequeña donde había pijamas.

\- Arisawa ya te habrá comentado que esta ropa solamente debes utilizarla durante los permisos o celebraciones especiales, ¿Verdad? – Dijo, girándose sobre sus talones. La pelirroja a medio desvestir asintió. - Vamos, vamos. Adelante - Urgió Unohana. Orihime procuró darse más prisa hasta finalmente quedar en ropa interior. - Bien. - Dijo. - ¿Piensas ducharte con eso puesto?

Orihime se sonrojó; no obstante metió los pulgares en los costados de las bragas, se las quitó e hizo lo mismo con el sujetador. La enfermera hizo un gesto indicando que se lo entregara, acto seguido anotó en su informe la talla, pues ella se encargaba de suministrar sujetadores. Aunque no hacía frío, Orihime temblaba incontroladamente de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

\- Perfecto. - Dijo Unohana. - ¿Cuándo tuviste tu último período?

La pelirroja reflexionó durante un minuto.

\- ... Hace unas dos semanas. - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Hace dos semanas que terminó? – Preguntó.

\- Sí. - Murmuró la chica. La enfermera anotó ese dato en su tablilla y continuó con sus preguntas.

\- ¿Alérgica a algún medicamento?

\- No.

\- ¿Fumadora?

\- Sí.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas más, Unohana dejó a un lado la tablilla y se acercó a la chica. Ésta se encogió y se puso perceptiblemente rígida mientras la celadora empezaba a inspeccionar sus cabellos, separándolos con los dedos y tocándole el cuero cabelludo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que finalmente pareció darse por satisfecha. A estas alturas Orihime ya temblaba de modo visible, con los brazos cruzados sobre los pechos, cogiéndose los hombros con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Unohana dio un paso atrás y sonrió con su sonrisa postiza.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. - Iba diciendo la enfermera, siempre en el mismo tono calmado.

La pelirroja tembló y de sus labios se escapó un gemido cuando Unohana registró hábilmente las partes íntimas de su cuerpo que ninguna otra persona había violado jamás. De súbito, los dedos indiscretos la dejaron en paz y Orihime lanzó un torturado suspiro de alivio. La enfermera se encogió de hombros, con aquella sonrisa estremecedora.

\- Muchas chicas esconden drogas ahí ¿sabes? – Mostró su sonrisa falsa una vez más. - Es muy corriente. Dúchate ahora.

Sin poder dominar su temblor, la pelirroja entró en el cuarto de baño. Unohana le alargó seguidamente una botella de plástico y sin necesitar olerlo para corroborarlo identificó aquel envase. Era champú matapiojos. Graduó los grifos de la ducha, intentando que el agua no violase su cuerpo más de lo que lo había sido ya. Unohana esperó a que la chica finalizara su aseo, finalmente le tendió una toalla y un uniforme limpio.

\- Aprovechando que estás en ayunas te realizaré una extracción de sangre para analizarla y comprobar tu salud, además de un análisis de control de enfermedades venéreas para anotar en tu formulario médico. – Dijo mientras la chica se vestía. – Bien, acompáñame.

Ambas salieron del baño y Unohana abrió su maletín y sacó las herramientas necesarias para la extracción. La chica resopló y le tendió el brazo, esperando en silencio pacientemente a que la enfermera terminase.

\- Listo. – Guardó la muestra en su maletín y sacó un neceser. – Aquí tienes utensilios básicos de higiene íntima, si necesitas algo más pídemelo. Los sujetadores te los dejaré en el armario mientras estés en clase. Ahora toma. – Le entregó un sándwich de pavo. – Necesitas comer. Me retiro. – Sonrió de nuevo, con la sonrisa falsa. – Mi tarea ha concluido, nos vemos señorita Inoue.

La chica, aún descolocada por lo ocurrido devoró con ansias el sándwich intentando borrar de su mente lo que le había hecho Unohana. ¿Habría perdido así su virginidad? Mirándolo por el lado positivo… Un momento… No había lado positivo. ¿O sí? A la chica le pasaron unos fugaces pensamientos durante unos segundos. Al despertar, no quiso ir a desayunar para no tener que encontrarse con Grimmjow… Así que gracias a la "inspección rutinaria" había podido esquivar el desayuno.

Abrió el neceser otorgado por Unohana. Cepillo de dientes, pasta dentífrica, peine, tampones y toallas higiénicas perfumadas… Decidió darles uso al cepillo de dientes y la pasta antes de guardarlos dentro del neceser de nuevo y acto seguido dentro del cajón de su mesita de noche.

En ese momento, justo cuando la pelirroja terminó de secar un poco la humedad de su cabello con la toalla, otra campana sonó en el centro indicando el comienzo de las clases y las ocho de la mañana. Orihime comprobó su horario para saber dónde le tocaba su primera clase y salió de la habitación con parsimonia, maldiciendo la peste que emanaba su cabeza debido al matapiojos. Bajó las escaleras encontrándose a Rukia en ellas. Esta abrió los ojos como platos mirándola de arriba abajo.

\- Oh… Hime. Buenos días. – Saludó la morena débilmente.

\- Buenos días Rukia. – Le contestó, algo desconcertada. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has ido a desayunar?

\- No… - Bajó la mirada – No tengo hambre. ¿Y tú? – Notó el fuerte olor del champú y asintió, adivinando la respuesta de la pelirroja, quién en ese momento se había erguido súbitamente. – Ya veo, la inspección… No te preocupes, todos hemos pasado por eso.

\- Ha sido…

\- ¿Humillante? – La cortó. – Lo superarás, tranquila.

\- Sí, supongo. ¿Vamos tirando?

Rukia asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante a Orihime. Ambas se dirigieron al laboratorio, ya que tocaba física y química. La pelirroja tuvo que admitir que el ambiente era agradable y nada carcelario. Llegaron al sitio demasiado pronto puesto que las demás todavía no habían llegado del comedor. En el aula solo se encontraba el profesor de pelo rosa y gafas que vio el día anterior liderando la fila de hombres.

\- Buenos días. – Susurró él sin despegar la vista de un libro.

\- Buenos días. – Contestaron Rukia y Orihime al unísono.

\- Hime… este hombre se llama Szayel Aporro, es un "Einstein" algo extraño, corren rumores de su homosexualidad… - Le susurró Rukia al oído de manera que el profesor no pudo escuchar ni una palabra.

\- Oh… ya veo... – Contestó ella repasándolo de arriba abajo.

Las chicas empezaron a entrar en el aula deseándole los buenos días a Szayel, mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres y Rukia las imitó dejando a Orihime de pie sin saber muy bien donde tomar asiento.

\- Esto… profesor – Dijo la pelirroja mientras todas la observaban - ¿Dónde puedo sentarme yo?

\- Ah, por supuesto, tus debes ser… - Dijo hojeando unos papeles. – Orihime Inoue. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Ajá. – Asintió.

\- Pues… siéntate por ahí. – Señaló un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase.

Orihime se aproximó a él mientras todas las chicas, sentadas en parejas, la observaban detenidamente, escuchando también alguna que otra risita y cuchicheo. Rukia se sentaba junto a Tatsuki, y echó algo de menos su compañía. Delante suyo se encontraban dos chiquillas algo bajitas, una morena con coletas y otra rubia de pelo corto. Estas se giraron para dar la bienvenida a la pelirroja. Soltando una sonrisa torcida y mirándose entre ellas con complicidad.

\- Hola novata. – Dijo una con un tono bajito para que el profesor de química no las escuchara.

\- Buenos días. – Contestó la chica ignorándolas para prestar atención a la composición de los átomos.

\- ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un sitio como este? – Preguntó la rubia.

\- ¿Quizás por ofrecer algunos servicios a hombres indecentes? – Continuó la morena con desprecio.

Orihime cogió al vuelo aquella indirecta. Respondiendo ante aquel ataque con una mirada de asco.

\- ¿Y vosotras? – Alzó una ceja. - ¿Habéis robado en una juguetería? – Sonrió

\- Silencio en el aula por favor. – Interrumpió Szayel

La pareja de amigas se giraron de nuevo para continuar con la clase, resoplando y maldiciendo a Orihime por lo bajo. Adivinó que aquellas dos no iban a ser precisamente amables con ella.

De pronto, una bolita de papel arrugada voló hasta su mesa. Orihime la cogió y la abrió, miró en la dirección en la que había caído, encontrándose con la mirada de Tatsuki que se sentaba unas filas más adelante. Perpleja leyó su contenido:

"Esas dos son Loly y Menoly, pasa de ellas, son unas lameculos del director y las chivatas de aquí. Si se proponen hundirte estás jodida."

Orihime por un momento se sintió feliz ante la preocupación de Tatsuki, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía importante para alguien… Despegó la vista de la nota y alzó su pulgar a Tatsuki, quien le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

El tiempo pasaba lento, tan lento que resultaba cruel. ¿Qué hacía alguien como ella, que dejó los estudios en primaria, estudiando el comportamiento de los átomos? Finalmente, acabó esa tortura y las chicas salieron dirigiéndose al aula común. La siguiente clase eran Matemáticas, y se preguntó qué clase de profesor seria el que la diera, ya que en su primer día había podido conocer algunos. Una vez en el aula, Tatsuki y Rukia volvieron a sentarse juntas y Orihime tuvo que tomar un asiento libre y sin pareja como le había sucedido en el laboratorio. Al menos, en aquella aula su asiento daba a un ventanal abarrotado y se podía distraer mirando al exterior.

Al cabo de unos minutos el profesor de matemáticas entró colocándose enfrente de la pizarra y escribiendo una larga lista de números rápidamente sin ni siquiera saludar al alumnado. Ulquiorra Cifer se giró sobre sus talones limpiándose la tiza de las manos y dando un pequeño vistazo global, hasta finalmente posar su mirada en Orihime.

\- ¿Qué pasa, señoritas? ¿Aún dormidas? – Preguntó con su habitual tono de aburrimiento mientras se sentaba en su silla.- ¿Habéis hecho los ejercicios que os mandé? – No obtuvo respuesta alguna. – Ya veo, ¿Alguna voluntaria para salir aquí y exponer las correcciones? – Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que una de las chicas lo rompió:

\- Yo, yo, profesor. – Dijo Loly entusiasmada.

\- Bien señorita Aivirrne, sal y haz el uno y el dos. ¿Otra más?

\- Yo profesor Cifer. – Se ofreció Menoly con mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Muy bien señorita Mallia, haz el tres y el cuatro.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la pizarra dando pequeños saltitos sin percatarse – o al menos ignorando - de que algunas chicas murmuraban insultos hacia ellas.

Ulquiorra les entregó las tizas y se colocó en una esquina observando pacientemente con las manos en los bolsillos. Al cabo de un rato, dio un bufido algo aburrido y se dirigió al fondo del aula, hasta el asiento de Orihime, apoyándose en su pupitre y acercándose a ella para que nadie más escuchara su conversación.

\- ¿Ya has conocido a la profesora Unohana? – Susurró.

\- Ajá. – Dijo, algo incomoda. - ¿No lo hueles? – Señaló su cabello, que ya se había secado completamente.

\- Bien, después iré a buscar el informe médico, me corresponde guardarlo al ser tu tutor.

Mientras tanto, Loly en la pizarra ya había terminado sus ejercicios, se dio media vuelta buscando a su profesor para que le diera la aprobación. Tras apreciar la posición de este, carraspeó para llamar su atención y así poner fin al acercamiento que se había producido entre Ulquiorra y la nueva.

La mirada de Orihime se topó con la de las chicas y no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa al notar el desprecio y la rabia que le dedicaban. Ulquiorra sin muchos miramientos volvió a sus deberes como profesor y corrigió velozmente el primer ejercicio junto a los otros.

\- Os felicito señoritas, estas actividades eran algo difíciles, pero vosotras siempre los resolvéis correctamente.

La mirada de la pareja empezó a brillar y unas sonrisas de par en par se asomaron en sus rostros, orgullosas de sí mismas se volvieron a sentar, no sin antes hacer un gesto a Orihime que expresaba claramente "jódete-sucia-zorra". La pelirroja rió ante la rivalidad que se había formado de la nada entre ellas, anotó mentalmente devolverles la jugada, pero eso sería más tarde, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

El profesor continuó así durante el tiempo restante de clase, explicando nuevas cosas y dando ejemplos claros y concisos. Finalmente escribió en la pizarra cuatro ejercicios de deberes para el día siguiente. La pelirroja anotó aquellas ecuaciones, y resopló ante la dificultad. Deseó que su compañera de habitación tuviese más idea que ella.

Ulquiorra miró su reloj, percatándose de que aún era muy pronto para finalizar la clase, pues quedaba un cuarto de hora.

\- Como hemos acabado pronto hoy... ¿Qué os parece si comenzamos a hacer los ejercicios de deberes? – Tampoco obtuvo respuesta esta vez. – Bien, ¿alguna voluntaria? – La clase seguía en silencio - ¿Señorita Inoue? ¿Sería tan amable de realizarme el primer ejercicio y enseñarme sus habilidades matemáticas?

El pecho de la chica se comprimió, sintiendo por primera vez temor a salir a la pizarra.

\- No. – Respondió con indiferencia fingida, tratando de recomponerse. Las chicas se giraron confusas ante la respuesta y Orihime al notar la mirada de todo el aula incrementó su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Inquirió él, algo molesto.

\- Porque no me apetece, Ulquiorra.

El profesor se sorprendió, pero no solo porque no le había tratado con el respeto que merecía, sino porque le estaba desobedeciendo. No pudo evitar sentir también algo más aparte de la sorpresa… Algo extraño, ¿Por qué su nombre sonaba tan bien pronunciado por aquella mujer? Algunas chicas empezaron a murmurar completamente atónitas de las confianzas que se tomaba la nueva con el profesor.

\- La pregunta ahora se transforma en orden. Bien, ¿sales ya o te voy a buscar a tu asiento? – La pelirroja resopló.

\- Atrévete. – Dijo retándolo.

Ulquiorra estrechó la mirada acercándose a su asiento, y levantándola sobre sus pies. ¿Quién era ella para retarlo?

\- Camina. - Ordenó

\- Maldito hijo de puta… - Susurró ella. Mientras toda la clase soltaba un leve "¡ah!" boquiabiertas.

\- ¿Has dicho algo? – Preguntó al ver la reacción de sus alumnas.

\- No nada, que estas muy amable hoy. – Mintió.

\- Oh claro, estoy de tan buen humor que te voy a dejar hacer los tres siguientes, y aunque suene el timbre te vendrás a la hora del recreo a finalizarlos.

\- ¡Joder Ulquiorra! – Refunfuñó ella. - ¿Has comido algo en mal estado? - Las chicas soltaron unas risitas, hiriendo así el ego del moreno.

\- Shht. – Le colocó el dedo índice en los labios antes de que la pelirroja pudiera abrir la boca para seguir replicando. – Los lloros y las lamentaciones guárdalos para la tutoría.

Entonces la sala enmudeció, las chicas no pudieron evitar poner los ojos de dos platos ante la revelación de la identidad del tutor de la chica. ¡No puede ser! Pensaron todas al unísono, que si se hubiera expresado con palabras hubiera resultado hasta cómico. A Orihime no le hizo falta ser lectora de mentes para percatarse de ello.

El timbre sonó rompiendo así aquel silencio. Mientras Ulquiorra dedicaba una estrecha mirada a la pelirroja.

\- Nos veremos en la hora del patio. – Dijo él a modo de venganza.

Ella no contestó, se volvió a su asiento maldiciendo para sí a su nuevo tutor. Pero en ese momento algo en su mente hizo clic. No quería ver a Grimmjow, y el castigo era una oportunidad perfecta para librarse de él.

La siguiente clase era inglés. Con la señorita Rangiku Matsumoto. La rubia con la que Orihime sintió empatía. Entró en el aula haciendo ondear su bonita melena ondulada y sentándose en la silla de manera informal, sacando un pequeño espejo de mano y maquillando sus labios con un pintalabios rosa pastel.

\- Que opináis chicas, ¿me queda bien? ¿Va a juego con mi pelo? – Preguntó mientras algunas chicas asentían y otras la miraban como si acabara de tirarse un pedo.

Entonces sacó algunos pinta uñas y los depositó en una fila al borde de la mesa, mientras con una sonrisa miraba globalmente a las chicas.

\- ¿De qué color me las pinto hoy?

\- Por favor profesora, ¿quiere dejarlo de una vez y comenzar la clase? – Sugirió Loly con picardía.

La profesora se alarmó, recordando que esa chica era una de las chivatas del director… así que resignándose, sacó los libros resoplando y hojeó el temario. Era más divertido dar clase en el pabellón masculino.

\- A ver… Hoy toca… Los verbos. – Hablaba para sí misma. - ¡Buf! Qué aburrido… - Suspiró. - No quiero hacer clase hoy… – Lloriqueó. - ¿Vosotras queréis? ¡Ya sé! – Continuó. – vamos a cambiar la clase por una de orientación sexual. – Las chicas enmudecieron ante tal proposición, finalmente rieron y aceptaron entre carcajadas. – ¡Primera regla para ligar! – Dijo mientras sacaba una botella de whiskey de su bolso y la depositaba en la mesa. - ¡Esto! ¡Drink! ¿Conocéis el juego de verdad o atrevimiento?

Las chicas ladearon su cabeza mirándose entre ellas con la típica mirada de que-cojones-está-haciendo-esta-mujer. Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír y habló en alto.

\- Por supuesto que sí, venga, será divertido, Rukia, seguro que te mueres de ganas de empezar. – Dijo mientras las chicas miraban a la morena sin dejarle así escapatoria alguna.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! – Rió Rangiku. – Así me gusta, que colaboréis con la clase. Primera pregunta: Kuchiki, ¿alguna vez has tenido un pedo vaginal?

Las chicas empezaron a reír incontrolablemente inundando la sala de carcajadas mientras Rukia se sonrojaba exageradamente ante la pregunta. La hora pasó rápida y la asignatura finalizó dejando a Orihime un pequeño dolor en el estomago debido a tantas risas, enseguida supo que nunca se querría perder ni una clase de la profesora Matsumoto.

El siguiente timbre dio paso al recreo, donde todas las alumnas se dirigieron a paso rápido, era notoria el ansia que tenían de nicotina. Tatsuki y Rukia hicieron un puchero al percatarse de que su nueva amiga estaba castigada, Orihime se acercó a Rangiku y le explicó lo sucedido, esta le dijo que la acompañara a dejar a las chicas en el patio y que después la acompañaría al despacho de su tutor. Y así lo hicieron.

\- Bienvenida señorita Inoue. - La saludó Ulquiorra, formalmente, mientras le ofrecía el asiento enfrente de él. – Aprovechando que estas aquí, tendremos nuestra primera tutoría. Olvidemos los ejercicios, ya he podido comprobar en tu ficha que dejaste los estudios en primaria. ¿Sentías vergüenza por que las otras chicas comprobaran tu estupidez verdad?

\- No para nada, solo que no me apetecía complacerte. – Dijo evitando la pregunta con un leve sonrojo.

\- Lo tomaré como un sí. Bueno, ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día? Explícame.

\- Bueno, normal supongo, olvidando la humillante inspección rutinaria.

\- ¿Y el incidente en el comedor con Grimmjow Jaeguerjaquez?

\- Vaya, te enteras de todo – Rió ella.

\- No te lo tomes como algo personal, es mi trabajo. También sé que el señor Madarame fuma a escondidas en su habitación. – Orihime guardó ese detalle en su mente, sabiendo para sí a quien pedirle un cigarro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¿Le pones cámaras? – Palideció ante la idea de que con ella hubiera hecho lo mismo

\- Para nada, la intimidad es algo que valoro mucho, pero tengo pruebas más que suficientes para corroborar mi acusación.

La tutoría pasó rápida, más que si hubiera salido verdaderamente al recreo, ella evitó temas familiares y de su pasado y solo respondía preguntas sobre su estancia allí. Mantenía una actitud a la defensiva, negándose a hablar en algunas ocasiones, provocando así que Ulquiorra comenzara a estresarse.

Dejándola libre al fin, pasada la media hora de descanso, Orihime se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Se encontraba algo mareada, pero no le dio importancia. Seguramente hubiera sido por la extracción de sangre, o quizás por las irrefrenables ganas de fumar. Intentó que sus pensamientos no la condujeran hacía terrenos peligrosos como el tabaco y se secó el sudor frío que empezaba a emanarle de la frente. Llegó hasta el aula de tecnología, saludó al profesor Ichimaru con un asentimiento de cabeza muy formal y tomó un asiento libre en aquellas mesas de madera cuadradas de cuatro personas.

Rangiku también fue la encargada de llevar a las chicas al aula desde el patio, antes de entrar a la sala, ella sacó su espejo de mano, retocando así algunos mechones de su cabello y algo de su lápiz de ojos. Acto seguido, suspiró profundamente y entró junto a la fila de chicas encontrándose allí al profesor Ichimaru.

\- Oh. – Dijo el profesor con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto le caracterizaba. – Buenos días chicas.

\- Buenos días. – Respondieron todas.

\- Buenos días Ran. – Continuó él.

\- Buenos días Ichimaru. – Respondió dejando ver una sonrisa de complicidad entre ambos. – He de decir que te has dejado unos papeles en mi despacho, si puedes pasarte por allí más tarde cuando termine de dar clase en el pabellón C, estaría encantada de devolvértelos. – Sonrió pícaramente.

\- Oh, claro, por supuesto señorita Matsumoto, no me gustaría hacerla esperar.

\- No esperaba menos de ti. - Le guiñó un ojo. - Bueno, me retiro.

La profesora se despidió de todas dirigiéndose al edificio de los hombres. Orihime echó de menos su sonrisa y su carácter afable, pero lo remedió mirando a su alrededor y observar a sus amigas Tatsuki y Rukia. La primera había ocupado la silla de al lado suyo y la segunda se situó al otro lado de la mesa.

La clase fue bastante aburrida, Gin pareció notarlo tras escuchar los resoplos y observar las miradas de todas las presentes hacia el reloj de pared cada dos minutos. Así que se decantó por una práctica que trataba de limar unas maderas para hacer una figura que la pelirroja no había entendido demasiado bien. Gracias a dios, a Tatsuki se le daba fenomenal y ayudó a sus dos amigas a finalizar el trabajo.

Tras el esfuerzo para limar aquellas maderas, el calor condensado en la sala, los ruidos de los materiales y estar de pie toda la hora, Orihime empezó a marearse notoriamente. Se apoyó en una de las mesas, dejando caer una madera de sus manos. Empezó a verlo todo borroso, y no distinguía si el objeto que residía en el suelo era uno o se había partido en dos. Rukia se percató de ello y acudió enseguida a socorrerla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hime? – Dijo asustada.

\- Sí… bueno, lo cierto es que no. Estoy realmente mareada. – Balbuceó.

En un segundo, Orihime se encontraba entre los brazos de Tatsuki, quién a la velocidad de la luz la había atrapado en el aire impidiendo su caída. Orihime cerró los ojos. El sonido de las palabras de Tatsuki empezó a hacerse lejano, para finalmente no escuchar nada y caer en un vacío silencioso y oscuro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Omake a Ikkaku Madarame.**

Ikkaku se levantó rutinariamente de buena mañana preparándose para ir al gimnasio y encontrarse allí a Tatsuki y el resto de residentes que deseaban fortalecer su cuerpo.

Se lavó la cara con su frecuente duda de hasta donde llegaba su frente, soltando así un pequeño bufido de indignación. Su compañero de habitación, Keigo Asano, le había dejado el cuarto de baño para él solo aparentemente sin ninguna intención oculta tras el acto, pero la realidad era que un miedo aterrador se apoderaba de él con solo ver su cara de recién despertado del cabeza rapada.

Rápidamente se colocó su uniforme de sport y se dirigió a su destino topándose con las miradas de Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, junto a demás residentes entre ellos también Starrk con ojos legañosos y mirada perdida, levantando una pesita de solo dos kilos. Ikkau se sorprendió al ver que el castaño estaba solo en el gimnasio sin el estúpido de su compañero Grimmjow, pero claro, seguramente después del incidente del día anterior, el peli-azul debía de haber pasado la noche en una de las cámaras del silencio.

Se aproximó a sus amigos para hacer su tabla de ejercicios. El hombre no se había despertado con buen pie, puesto a que le quedaba un solo cigarro y además le tocaba tutoría con Ulquiorra, y por ello puso en la máquina de pesas algo más de peso de lo habitual, provocando así que su cuerpo empezara a sudar rápidamente. Renji lo observó de reojo estrechando los ojos, poniendo a su vez más peso que Ikkaku en la máquina donde él se encontraba.

Ikkaku pudo ver cómo el pelirrojo tatuado intentaba retarle, cosa que él no podía permitir. Acto seguido incorporó más peso en su máquina, provocando así la ira de Renji, comenzando un reto sin sentido. Pasaban los segundos y los dos llegaron al punto donde no se podía levantar más peso. Ambos miraron a Starrk, quien se había adueñado de aquella pesa de dos kilos y si amablemente la depositaba en alguna de las dos maquinas quedaría claro el vencedor.

Starrk se percató de ello y celosamente les dio la espalda ignorándolos y dejando a Ikkaku y Renji en una batalla muy igualada. Entonces el calvo comenzó a levantarlas más rápido, sonriendo como un demente creyéndose el ganador, pero Renji no se quedó atrás y le superó en ritmo, siguiendo así su batalla encarnizada.

Tatsuki les miró resoplando, y observando la tranquilidad de Ichigo caminando a paso lento en la máquina de correr. La morena no pudo decidir quién era peor de los tres. La chica se acercó a ambos, mirando concienzudamente cómo a los dos les aparecía una venita en la sien.

\- Chicos, parad ya, vais a morir en el intento. – Sugirió ella sin obtener respuesta alguna, pues con el intenso esfuerzo los dos hombres no podían articular palabra. – No estamos aquí para piques tontos. – Continuó.

Ichigo se bajó de la máquina de correr, y con la misma parsimonia con la que había estado caminando, se acercó a los dos hombres.

\- Si continuáis así, tendréis lesiones musculares. – Explicó el chico de pelo anaranjado.

\- Déjalo, es inútil Ichigo, yo también lo he intentado. – Dijo Tatsuki.

\- Bueno, pues nada, me voy adelantando. – Contestó el pellizcándole la nariz a la morena, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

Tatsuki lo contempló alejándose atónita, ignorando por unos segundos la pelea de sus dos amigos. Cuando por fin fue consciente de sus actos, pudo ver a la profesora Rangiku que finalizaba sus ejercicios matinales y se acercaba a ellos dos. Ella era la encargada de llevar y traer aquellos residentes tanto de sexo masculino como femenino que deseaban hacer ejercicio, cuatro días a la semana. A las cinco de la mañana recogía a los residentes que esperaban tras la puerta rejada de cada pabellón y les proporcionaba así una hora y media de uso y disfrute del gimnasio, además la rubia podía aprovechar la tarea para ejercitar su cuerpo, que con mucho esfuerzo conseguía mantener en buena forma.

\- Venga chicos, hora de irse, ya todos os están esperando. Lo siento. - Los chicos no le prestaron ninguna atención, y la rubia empezó a impacientarse. - ¿Chicos? ¿Hola?... ¡Eooo! ¡Estoy aquí! – Movió sus brazos de un lado a otro. - ¡Tierra llamando a estúpidos delincuentes! – Continuó desesperada. – A ver… tengo una idea estupenda para ver quién será el vencedor de esta disputa. – Comentó mientras provocaba la atención de Renji que paraba en seco anhelando una respuesta de la profesora. – Muy bien Abarai, tú has parado antes. Ikkaku ha vencido. – Dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? – Gritó el tatuado. - ¿Pero qué demonios…? – Rugió enfurecido.

\- ¡JAJAJA! – Rió el calvo. – ¡Chúpame un pie yakuza! – Se burló señalándole con el dedo.

\- Entre gritos e insultos se dirigieron a las duchas, preparándose para ir a desayunar. Una vez en el comedor Renji observó que Rukia no se encontraba allí y dedicó a Tatsuki una mirada significativa, pero cuando Ikkaku quiso preguntarle el tatuado cambió rápidamente de tema preguntando por Orihime y la morena le respondió qué le tocaba pasar la inspección rutinaria.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a las clases. La primera asignatura era Historia con el profesor Kisuke Urahara, que había pedido la baja para cuidar de su esposa Yoruichi, la recepcionista del centro. Así que una pequeña mujer de pelo azulado que solo habían podido ver vigilando las cámaras del silencio se dispuso a hacer guardia en la clase. Se trataba de Soi-Fong. Starrk durmió toda la hora.

Después tocaba clase con Szayel, que venía del pabellón de las mujeres un poco más alegre que de costumbre. Se notaba que aquella era un aula repleta de hombres. Stark siguió durmiendo.

Más tarde tocó la profesora Harribel trayendo consigo a Grimmjow con una asombrosa cara de perro por haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado. Este miró a Renji con odio, resentido por aquella riña en el comedor en la que el pelirrojo salió impune. Starrk finalmente despertó, ya que casualmente en las únicas clases que no dormía eran en las de la señorita Harribel.

La mañana pasó pacíficamente, dando lugar a la hora de comer. Orihime tampoco vino, provocando la preocupación de todos sus amigos. Rukia sin embargo apareció junto a Tatsuki, sentándose en la mesa y explicando que la pelirroja no había venido porque acababa de sufrir un desmayo.

Más tarde, las dos chicas se marcharon a su pabellón, dejando al calvo y sus dos amigos en el patio. Ikkaku se alegró de que por fin pudiera saborear su único cigarro. Acto seguido volvieron de nuevo ellas dos, al hombre se le cambió la cara cuando Tatsuki le pidió por favor un cigarro para Orihime, desprendiéndose con melancolía de su último recurso de nicotina.

Ikkaku se dirigió a su habitación indignado. Allí se encontró a Keigo con su nuevo paquete de cigarrillos, al hombre se le dibujó una gran sonrisa de demente, apartando a su compañero de un empujón y cogiéndole unos cuantos cigarrillos del paquete.

\- Oh dios, ¡por fin eres útil para algo! – Dijo tumbándose en su cama y prendiéndolo con el mechero.

\- Esto… - Interrumpió Keigo aún en el suelo. – Ikkaku….

\- Qué coño quieres Asano. – Debido al enorme desprecio en su voz, la frase quedó más como un insulto que como una pregunta.

\- Verás... Me encontré a Ulquiorra, y me dijo que vendría a verte en breves. Bueno, a decir verdad, ha ido un momento a visitar a Toshiro Hitsugaya. Seguramente el señor Cifer esté subiendo las escaleras en estos momentos…

\- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó él tirando el cigarro por la ventana, chocándose con el barrote accidentalmente y volviéndole de nuevo en la cabeza. – ¡AH! – Gritó preso de los nervios.

Acto seguido se liberó de aquella prueba incriminatoria, cogiendo del baño el suavizante en spray de Keigo y esparciéndolo por toda la habitación. Su compañero se marchó de allí dejándolo a él hundido en aquel entuerto. Unos toques en la puerta lo pusieron alerta. Y Ulquiorra asomó su rostro pálido por el umbral.

\- Hmm… - Dijo oliendo la habitación.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué? – Respondió Ikkaku preso del pánico.

\- ¿….Huele a suavizante para el pelo? ¿Es tuyo?

\- S-sí, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Tengo que responder? – Preguntó Ulquiorra ante la evidencia de la pregunta. ¿A un calvo le preocupa la suavidad de su pelo? – En fin… - Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Comencemos la tutoría. Antes que nada me gustaría felicitarte ante el gran cambio que has hecho en estos últimos cinco meses. ¿Recuerdas cómo habías llegado aquí?

De repente la mente del residente voló muy lejos de allí, hacia unos cinco meses antes, recordando con pesar su oscuro pasado. Pertenecía a una banda Skinhead no muy peligrosa, de esas en las que se juntaban simplemente para hacer un poco el idiota pero sin pasarse de la raya. Un día que se encontraba de fiesta en uno de los distritos de Karakura, vio a una muchacha que corría huyendo de una pandilla de tipos metiéndose por un callejón. El noble Skin, acudió en su ayuda de inmediato… Pero la pelea terminó mal, demasiado mal, siendo él acusado de la paliza de aquella chica sin haber hecho nada más que recibir golpes por parte de aquel grupo de hombres cuyo líder era Zaraki Kenpachi, antiguo camarada de Ikkaku…

"Iremos a por tu amigo, el de las plumas, como no te inculpes."

Ahora, sus amigos de la pandilla Skinhead le habían dado la espalda y la única persona que lo esperaba era Yumichika, amigo suyo de la infancia que siempre le advirtió que no se metiera en el mundillo.

Ikkaku sonrió a Ulquiorra, para justo después responderle:

\- Creo que nunca he sido malo del todo.

* * *

 ***Omake: "E** **s una palabra japonesa utilizada para referirse a los extras en los DVD, videojuegos o a juguetes incluidos por la compra de algún producto. En Occidente, se suele referir a los extras que vienen incluidos en la compra de anime o manga."**

 **Básicamente a las autoras les gustaba hacer pequeños escritos de algunos personajes contando una breve historia reflejando aspectos e sus personalidades y hechos de la trama principal. Son divertidos y verán más en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?**

 **¡Esperamos sus reviews ! Y hasta la próxima ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta entretenida historia, espero que tomen nota para los reviews porque está de locos este nuevo episodio.**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Rabia Contenida**

\- Inoue… Inoue… - La chica escuchó una voz que la llamaba en todo aquel silencio. Una voz débil, lejana, que poco a poco fue cobrando nitidez pudiéndola identificar como una voz femenina. – Despierta, Inoue.

Lentamente, la pelirroja obedeció y abrió los ojos, cerrándolos segundos después por la impactante luz. Intentó llevarse un brazo a la cara para proteger sus ojos de ella, pero su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas. Era como si por sus venas recorriera cemento fresco en lugar de sangre.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Inoue? – La pelirroja pudo reconocer esta vez aquella voz, se trataba de la enfermera Unohana. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, volvió a abrir los ojos para poder averiguar su posición. Se encontraba tumbada en una camilla con sábanas blancas, en una sala a conjunto y donde se situaban unos relucientes aparatos médicos acorde con aquel ambiente. Adivinó enseguida que era la enfermería del centro. Después de examinar su alrededor, dedicó una mirada llena de preguntas a Unohana, quién se limitó a sonreír y sentarse a un lado de su cama.

\- Te has desmayado en clase de tecnología, el profesor Ichimaru te trajo aquí. – Le aclaró ella. – Inoue... – La agarró de la mano en un gesto muy maternal sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Orihime tuvo un mal presagio. – Tras este desmayo me he tomado la libertad de realizar tus análisis antes de tiempo para así conocer la causa de tu desmayo.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó asustada.

\- Tienes anemia ferropénica, Inoue. – Confesó, al fin.

\- Anemia ferro… ¿Qué? – Parpadeó un par de veces confusa.

\- Significa que tu cuerpo no tiene suficientes glóbulos rojos sanos, así que no puede llevar a cabo con éxito muchos de los procesos metabólicos. – Explicó brevemente la enfermera. Orihime no comprendía el significado de sus palabras. - ¿Qué clase de alimentación llevabas antes de ingresar en el centro?

\- Bueno… - Dudó. – Lo que encontraba.

\- ¿Y eso es…?

\- Pues… lo que podía comprar con lo poco que tenía, o lo que podía llevarme gratis.

Unohana asintió, dejando aquel interrogatorio por finalizado y evitar así incomodar a su paciente. Se levantó con ligereza y se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación donde había una mesa de escritorio y un ordenador portátil. Lo encendió y comenzó a teclear en silencio, hasta finalmente apartar la vista de la pantalla y dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

\- Está claro que has sentido mareos. – Observó la enfermera. - ¿Los habías sentido anteriormente?

\- Bueno, de vez en cuando. – Confesó la pelirroja y Unohana lo anotó en su informe. – Al despertar… al salir de la ducha…

\- ¿Palpitación de corazón demasiado rápida, fatiga, vértigos, o pérdida de concentración? – La pelirroja asintió y Unohana anotó también eso en el informe. - Te recomendaría que pasaras unos días en cama para recargar pilas. Estás demasiado débil como para seguir el ritmo de tus compañeras. Ahora mismo te asignaré una dieta especial rica en hierro además de facilitarte medicamentos necesarios.

La pelirroja asintió. Con dificultad, Unohana la ayudó a levantarse. Su cuerpo seguía pesando toneladas. Durante todo el trayecto hasta su habitación tuvo esa extraña sensación al caminar que se tiene cuando acabas de bajarte de una montaña rusa. Una vez Orihime fue acomodada en su cama, Tatsuki traspasó el umbral de la puerta llegando del comedor.

\- ¡Orihime! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – Gritó ella abrazándola de súbito, haciendo que la susodicha se encogiera. – ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!

\- La señorita Inoue tiene anemia, así que Arisawa, deberás asistir tú sola a clase durante unos días. Ella debe guardar reposo, pero tranquila, no es nada que no tenga cura. – Comentó Unohana mirándola afablemente intentando tranquilizarla. – Inoue, solicitaré un servicio especial para que te sirvan la comida aquí y así te mueves lo menos posible. ¿De acuerdo? – A esto, la pelirroja asintió y Unohana se marchó despidiéndose con la mano.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Orihime frotándose suavemente las sienes.

\- Las tres y algo. Has estado unas tres horas inconsciente y te has perdido el almuerzo. – Explicó la morena con calma. – Esto… ¿Está bien si te dejo sola? Es que he quedado con Rukia para estudiar un rato. Por las tardes podemos acceder a la biblioteca y en el comedor ponen televisión hasta las seis y media o siete.

\- No hay problema Tatsuki. Ve. – Orihime movió su mano con desdén. – Pero… ¿Verás a Ikkaku? – La morena asintió pensativa.

\- Seguramente siga en el comedor, hoy ponen lucha libre y siempre se quedan a verlo. ¿Por?

\- Me he enterado que fuma… así que quería pedirte si por favor puedes pedirle un cigarro de mi parte.

\- Oh, claro. Cuando lo tenga volveré aquí con Rukia. – Prometió.

\- Siento molestarte…

\- No es una molestia, Orihime. – Sonrió dulcemente antes de salir por la puerta.

…...

Los días pasaron lentos para la pelirroja. Permanecer tanto tiempo sola en la habitación le recordaba a su vida antes de llegar a aquel lugar. No es que _Las Noches_ fuera el lugar más acogedor del mundo, ni mucho menos, pero resultaba reconfortante estar rodeada de personas, entablar conversaciones, intercambiar opiniones… Así que por culpa de su anemia tenía demasiado tiempo para estar sola y pensar… Oh sí, pensar. Y alguno de esos pensamientos desvelaban recuerdos enterrados en su mente, de esos días felices en los que su hermano la llevaba al parque a jugar, a una churrería a merendar, al cine para ver películas de dibujos animados… Y todo eso dolía.

Para colmo, Ulquiorra se auto proclamó encargado de llevarle la comida. Muy pronto él aprendió a dejarla sola con sus pensamientos cuando se daba cuenta de que era esto lo que deseaba, y a hacerle compañía cuando notaba que tenía ganas de conversación. No atreviéndose a afrontar posibles reacciones desagradables, evitaba religiosamente hacerle ninguna pregunta sobre asuntos íntimos siempre y cuando no se encontraran en una tutoría. En ellas era completamente necesario que la pelirroja se abriera un poco, por lo que el moreno había usado la psicología inversa y miles de técnicas más, pero ella seguía negándose rotundamente a hablar sobre su pasado. No confiaba en él.

Ese día, como los demás, despertó en su cama enredada en las sábanas. Su compañera de habitación hacía bastante ruido yendo de un lado para otro, abriendo el armario una y otra vez.

\- Hmm… - Se quejó Orihime. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las nueve y cuarto.

\- ¿Nueve? – Parpadeó un par de veces incrédula. - ¿No deberías de estar en clase?

\- Es sábado Orihime. El fin de semana es para recibir visitas o para los que pueden, disfrutar de dos días de permiso.

\- Sábado… - Arrugó la nariz. - ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Dieciocho de Abril.

Orihime bajó la mirada, aquel día hacia cinco años que sus padres la habían dejado a su suerte junto con su hermano. Los habían abandonado como si fueran dos trastos innecesarios. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, un vacío que difícilmente se podría llenar. Tatsuki se percató de su estado de ánimo, pero no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de ella ya que su padre había venido a rellenar los impresos del permiso y en menos de una hora estarían de camino a casa. La pelirroja fingió indiferencia por estar sola, aunque no logró convencer a la morena.

Volvió a recostarse algo entristecida por no poder estar acompañada en un día como aquel. A las diez llamaron a la puerta. Ulquiorra apareció con la bandeja de comida, dejándola enfrente de ella.

\- Buenos días señorita Inoue. – Ella no respondió, ni tan solo lo miró. Por un momento había pensado que su tutor se olvidó de ella. – Te he traído el desayuno, los fines de semana se come más tarde. – Indicó.

\- No tengo hambre. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Me da igual. – Contestó secamente.

Orihime se incorporó frunciendo el ceño.

\- He dicho que no tengo hambre. – Repitió.

\- Come. – Se limitó a decir Ulquiorra con cansancio en su voz. La pelirroja negó, retándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Quieres que te ate y te abra la boca para meterte la comida a la fuerza? – Preguntó el acercándole una tostada a la boca. – Tienes anemia.

La chica le apartó la mano con brusquedad, a lo que Ulquiorra estrechó los ojos ¿Por qué siempre, _siempre_ lo desobedecía? El moreno no comprendía su actitud. Había estado apagada esos últimos días pero hasta la fecha no se había negado a comer. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? De todas formas, hoy había pensado una nueva táctica para hacerla hablar. Herirla, pincharla hasta que explotara y no le quedara más remedio que abrirse un poco.

\- Segunda oportunidad. – Amenazó. – Come. – Ulquiorra volvió a acercarle la tostada. Orihime bufó y sin saber porqué sus manos comenzaron a temblar. – ¿Te comportabas así con tu hermano también? – Preguntó con crueldad. – ¿Se rompía la espalda trabajando para que después le despreciaras la comida de esta forma?

\- Cierra la puta boca. – Respondió Orihime en su defensa algo incrédula por las dolorosas palabras de Ulquiorra.

\- Acabas de perder la segunda oportunidad por tu obsceno vocabulario, sigue rifándote el castigo de esta forma y no tardarás en pasar unos días en las cámaras del silencio.

\- Me da igual. – Contestó con desprecio.

A esto se levantó sin mucha dificultad y caminó hasta el armario. ¿Qué le sucedía a Ulquiorra? Vale... él no era la clase de persona amable y vivaz que con su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar el corazón más oscuro. Ni mucho menos. Pero otros días estaba más _soportable_.

\- Tercera oportunidad, señorita Inoue. - Advirtió con el típico tono amenazador de un padre mientras ella abría el cajón del armario rebuscando su uniforme para colocárselo en el baño y salir de ese lugar. Necesitaba caminar un poco, un respiro. Quizás podría ver un poco la tele mientras los demás se reúnen con sus familiares... – Ésta es la última vez que te lo repito.

\- Piérdete. – Contestó sin mirarlo..

\- ¿Me pierdo igual que se perdieron tus padres justamente hoy y te dejaron a cargo de tu pobre hermano?

Orihime frenó en seco y se mordió el labio inferior repasando una a una las palabras que le había dedicado el moreno. ¿Era real? ¿Realmente sus oídos habían escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado? No era posible… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… Como tampoco pudo razonar con coherencia, solo se dejó llevar por la rabia, y sin control alguno de sus actos se giró sobre sus talones, se acercó al moreno dando firmes pisadas y le propinó una sonora bofetada. Para sorpresa de ella, que se hubiese esperado un empujón o cualquier otra agresión, Ulquiorra simplemente se limitó a agarrarla del brazo, sacándola de la habitación a rastras.

\- ¡Espera! – Se quejó ella. Todavía podía sentir su mano palpitar como resultado del ataque. – ¡Estoy en pijama! – Él no contestó.

Sin mediar palabra se dirigieron al edificio principal, caminaron hasta cerca de donde se encontraba el despacho del director y bajaron por unas escaleras un poco mal iluminadas. Una vez allí, Ulquiorra abrió una puerta de hierro macizo con una llave e hizo pasar a la joven con poco tacto. Ahora se encontraban en un sitio oscuro y frío, un largo pasillo repleto de puertas de metal. Una mujer menuda de aspecto atlético se acercó a ellos.

\- Te acabas de ganar unas vacaciones. - Dijo él y la sala comenzó a emitir eco de sus palabras. Después se acercó a la mujer y le susurró algo que Orihime no llegó a escuchar. - Adiós. - Se despidió de ambas alejándose de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

La mujer menuda agarró a Orihime con el poco tacto que había tenido Ulquiorra y la encerró en una de las cámaras. La estancia no era muy grande. Contaba de una cama un tanto roída, una pequeña ventana abarrotada y un retrete. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que acurrucarse en un rincón, temblando debido al roce con el frio suelo en sus piernas. Contuvo las lágrimas que aquella situación le había provocado, no por tristeza, sino por pura rabia.

Cerró los ojos para transportarse a otro lugar, lejos de donde estaba. _Ya no estaba ahí._ Estaba en su casa: Sora se encontraba a su lado sentado en el sofá viendo una película, como cada tarde. Orihime hizo el amago de tocarlo, moviendo la mano en el aire. Sin embargo no pudo tocar nada y la imagen de su hermano se deshizo en mil pedazos. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, volviendo así a la realidad. Sora no estaba allí, ni lo estaría nunca. Los recuerdos de su vida feliz solo eran eso, recuerdos. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, esta vez no pudo contenerse. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué la dejó sola?

 _\- Orihime... -_ La voz de su hermano retumbó en su cabeza. Podía escucharla con claridad, como hacía un tiempo la escuchaba a diario. ¿Su hermano estaba allí o es que sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada?- _Yo te protegeré siempre, hermanita…_ \- La pelirroja se alarmó, cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos, pensando que así dejaría de escuchar aquella voz. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que en aquel silencio solo se pudiera escuchar ella.

Su mente volvió a viajar, dando lugar al día de su cumpleaños. Sora le regaló unas horquillas de plata con dos flores de seis puntas como adorno. Para su gusto eran realmente preciosas, pero bastante infantiles. Seguramente para su hermano, ella siempre sería la "pequeña Orihime" la _niña_ de sus ojos.

Aquel día había discutido con él… Oh, ¿Por qué siempre la veía como una niña? ¡Ya era una mujer! Y más que como su hermana se comportaba como una esposa realmente ejemplar… y lo peor, ella quería ser reconocida como tal. Quería ser algo más. Y sin embargo eso era todo lo que había podido conseguir. Pudo ver la cara entristecida de su hermano cuando ella salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Si ella hubiera sabido que ese día sería el último que le volvería a ver… Si alguien le hubiese avisado…

El sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó su alma. Quizá, si no se hubiera ido, Sora no habría salido a buscarla y no habría tenido ese accidente.

 _Fue culpa mía…_ quiso decirlo en alto, pero sus lágrimas y sollozos se lo impidieron, así que solo quedó en un pensamiento que fue debatido por aquella voz en su cabeza, que con palabras firmes y seguras pronunció:

 _\- No, no lo fue, Orihime._

Comenzó a temblar presa del pánico. ¿Qué coño le ocurría? ¿Era víctima de una broma o una prueba psicológica?

\- ¡Soltadme cabrones! – Gritó de repente una voz ronca detrás de aquella puerta de metal.

Un nuevo castigado había sido encerrado justo en aquel instante y comenzaba a aporrear la puerta de metal contigua a la suya. Orihime fue cesando su llanto hasta el punto de fruncir el ceño molesta, no deseaba estar escuchando todo el rato los insultos y reproches de aquel joven, aunque en el fondo de su alma se alegró de que la voz hubiera desaparecido de allí… ¡Oh! ¡La voz desapareció antes de inducirla al delirio!

\- ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Me vais a comer el nabo cuando salga! – Continuó la voz ronca.

\- Cállate de una vez, pesado. – Ordenó Orihime fingiendo malhumor.

\- ¿Qué? – Inquirió el hombre, dejando claro que la podía escuchar. - ¿Quién coño eres tú? – Continuó con su tono de voz varonil.

\- ¿Y a quién le importa? – Preguntó ella dando un bufido. - Alguien que prefiere sufrir en silencio sin escuchar los insultos y gritos de alguien a quien no conozco.

\- Como se nota que no has estado nunca aquí, la única forma de sentir que aún estás vivo es haciendo lo mismo que yo, aunque sea insultando a la maldita carcelera de Soi-Fong, sino acabas volviéndote loco. – Explicó el desconocido.

Orihime sonrió para sí, tenía razón, ella ya empezaba a sucumbir en la locura. Y comprendió que aquel hombre intentaba mantener una conversación con ella para así no aburrirse, finalmente se resignó, se levantó muy a su pesar para pegarse más a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para que te encierren aquí? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el hielo.

\- ¿En la celda? – El joven rió con una risa de demente. - Digamos que un pringado ha hecho el intento de reírse de mi color de pelo ¿Sabes? Le he pegado una paliza… - Volvió a reír. - Tendrías que haberlo visto, le llovían las ostias, no sabía ni por donde le venían. – Continuó riendo. – Pero vino su compañero de habitación, ese calvo de mierda y se me puso chulo. Apareció mi tutora y solo me pilló a mí. – Su voz se volvió amarga. - ¿Por qué coño siempre acabo yo encerrado en esta maldita celda? Claro, como el calvo tiene a ese puto tutor, el paliducho, que para cabrearlo… ¡uf! Tienes que bailar la jota en una mesa de taller o algo por el estilo, o meterte con el mechón de Aizen, entonces ya… saca su ira. Como te metas con ese gay del director… la has cagado.

La pelirroja escuchó todo su monologo sin poder contener su risa. Oh, tenía razón sobre Ulquiorra y su bendita paciencia... Ella había tenido que agredirlo para ser encerrada, cosa que estaba considerada falta muy grave en el centro, agredir a un profesor. Así que ese desconocido había tenido problemas con un calvo... ¿Calvo? Estaría hablando de Ikkaku… Era el único residente que sufría alopecia. En aquel momento la chica sintió curiosidad por descubrir la identidad de aquel desconocido.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas señor reparte-ostias? – Preguntó entre carcajadas.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno… Llámame _Gato._

\- ¿Ga-gato? – Respondió perpleja. – Espera... ¿GATO? – Comenzó a reír. ¿Qué clase de nombre o apodo era ese?

\- Oye, no te rías… Me gustan los gatos ¿sabes? Y me llaman así por mis ojos. Aunque solo me llaman de esa forma los de confianza, siéntete afortunada.

La pelirroja sonrió en la oscuridad. A pesar de ser un chico violento también poseía un lado tierno que amaba los gatos. Eso incrementó su curiosidad. ¿Quién demonios sería?

\- ¿Porqué no me quieres decir tu nombre?

\- No quiero hacer amigos en este sitio. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has venido aquí?

\- Le he dado una bofetada a mi tutor. – Respondió ella.

\- ¿Intentó propasarse contigo? Dime quien es… ¡que le busco la ruina! – Rió. – Era broma, no te lo creas. No pienso jugármela por nadie, y menos por ti. No te lo tomes a mal, es cuestión de supervivencia.

\- ¿No quieres saber mi nombre?

\- No, pesada. – Dijo secamente.

Orihime continuó hablando con aquel desconocido, riendo hasta que le dolía el estomago, descubrió que aquel hombre llamaba amante a su mano derecha. La pelirroja dedujo que con ella era con la que se defendía, ¿o era por algo más? Rió para sus adentros al pensar tal cosa.

Por lo visto nunca había tenido novia, al menos nada serio. Era el típico chulo putas que buscaba desfogarse durante una noche y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. O simplemente contaba con amigas ligeras de casco que siempre estaban disponibles para darle lo que necesitaba. Pero nunca, nunca se había enamorado… Y según le recalcó, jamás lo haría, pues no creía en el amor. Ella le dijo que tampoco había tenido novio, solo había tenido ojos para uno, y resultaba ser su hermano.

Para sorpresa de ambos, resultaban tener ciertas similitudes. Ambos no tenían familia, nadie que los esperara fuera. Compartían creencias sobre la vida, además de vivencias parecidas.

\- Cambiando de tema… – Dijo el Gato con tono sereno. - ¿Qué piensas de la muerte?

\- Bueno… intento no pensar en ella puesto a que ya la he tenido cerca, y se llevó a la persona más importante para mí. Opino que tienes que vivir el momento como si fueras a morir mañana. ¿De qué sirve tomarse la vida enserio si al fin y al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella?

\- Te doy la razón. – Afirmó él.

\- Mi hermano solía decirme una frase muy a menudo. _"Si la vida te da limones… haz limonada"_

\- ….No me gusta la limonada.

La puerta de la celda se abrió dejando paso a una mano que agarraba del brazo a Orihime. Ulquiorra se disponía a sacarla de allí. Al fin.

Salieron del sótano por aquel pasillo oscuro, lamentándose de no haber podido despedirse de aquel chico. ¿Quién sería él? Igual intentaba buscarlo por el comedor, aunque pensando en el número de hombres que habían en el centro… era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Desvió la mirada de los ojos verdes de su tutor. Ella hizo un mohín como signo de enfado. No le perdonaría tan fácilmente por aquel castigo. Justo cuando iba a pronunciar un comentario cruel e ingenioso para atacarle, la rojez de su mejilla llamó su atención. Oh… quizás le dio demasiado fuerte. Entonces el remordimiento empezó a dar señales en su estado anímico.

Bajó la mirada al encontrarse con la de él y balbuceó algunas palabras mientras subían por las escaleras de su pabellón en un intento frustrado de disculparse pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación. Tatsuki no se encontraba allí. Obviamente seguía disfrutando de su permiso. Orihime se encontró sola en aquella vacía habitación. Pero no quería estarlo...

\- Ulquiorra… - Susurró ella. – Lamento lo ocurrido.

\- He hablado con la enfermera Unohana, continuarás con la dieta pero ya puedes incorporarte de nuevo en la rutina diaria. Irás al comedor como todos los alumnos y harás tus respectivas clases con normalidad. – Dijo en el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola con un portazo.

Oh… Genial. Ese hombre era un rencoroso. ¿Qué otros defectos tenía? Aparte de cruel, despreocupado, impasible… Y ser dueño de un corazón inexistente.

Era de día, y debido a la larga conversación con Gato no había dormido nada aquella noche. Se echó en la cama, y cerró los ojos unos segundos, pero aquel pequeño descanso se le fue de las manos convirtiéndose en una siesta de seis horas.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya eran las tres del medio día. Se había perdido la comida y no le apetecía salir al patio, seguramente sus amigos se habían marchado de allí con sus respectivas familias. Pero necesitaba un cigarro… Y no tenía.

Orihime se armó de valor, no podía estar huyendo todo el tiempo, así que bajó a la habitación número 1, la de las celadoras, encontrándose allí a la profesora Rangiku.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente se estaría preguntando que hacía ella allí.

\- Orihime ¿No has ido a visitar a tus familiares?

\- No tengo a nadie a quien visitar. – Musitó.

\- Oh…pobrecilla, de todas formas no deberías estar aquí, los pocos que se han quedado aquí están en el patio.

Orihime se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, aunque sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo ocurrido con Ulquiorra… y más ahora que Tatsuki no se encontraba allí. Así que finalmente se lo explicó todo con pelos y señales haciendo incluso imitaciones baratas de su tutor, provocando que Rangiku riera descontroladamente.

\- Ya veo, ya veo…Ulquiorra tan impasible como siempre… ¿Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le diste ese cachetadon? – Orihime negó.– Seguro que le sentó bastante mal, él nunca dice lo que siente ¿Sabes? Es un hombre muy celoso de su intimidad y emociones, ojalá encuentre pronto a alguien especial. – Deseó ella mientras en su mente aparecía el rostro de Gin momentáneamente.

La profesora comentó con su tono afable que la acompañaría al patio, según la rubia al parecer Renji se encontraba allí, ¿Tampoco tendría familia? Debía echar de menos a Rukia, al fin algo para hacerla salir de aquel pabellón.

Ambas se dirigieron al patio, comentando entre ellas lo mucho que necesitaban fumar un cigarro. Al parecer Rangiku estaba intentando dejarlo por su "amigo con derecho a roce". Así que al llegar allí la rubia cogió un cigarro de su paquete, y le regaló el resto a la chica. La pelirroja sonrió para sí, ampliando más su sonrisa cuando la mujer le dijo que ella podía ser la encargada de suministrarle tabaco, aunque debía contentarse con un paquete por semana.

Dicho esto, las dos se despidieron, Orihime miró a los lados y pudo divisar a Grimmjow haciendo flexiones con su amigo el castaño - del cual ella no recordaba su nombre - mientras él le miraba sentado en el suelo.

Suspiró desviando la mirada a Renji, que le saludaba con la mano haciendo el gesto de ir hacia donde se encontraba él. La pelirroja se acercó a él algo avergonzada, el tatuado le infundaba bastante respeto y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar lo suficiente con él. Así que al llegar allí intentó pasar el rato sacando el tema de Rukia. Al parecer ellos dos se conocieron desde pequeños _un amor de la infancia…_ decía él con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero su sonrisa se torció de un momento a otro. Orihime se percató de ello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó ella.

\- Bueno…digamos que nuestro amor terminará pronto. – Concluía él.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Decía la chica frunciendo el ceño.

\- En unas semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad…y por lo que me ha dicho hoy el abogado en el horario de visitas…me toca ir a la cárcel. ¿Crees que Rukia podrá esperarme cinco años? Yo creo que no… - Dijo suspirando. – Y más con Ichigo rondándole por ahí.

\- ¿Ichigo? – Dijo atónita recordando las miradas de Tatsuki hacia él en el comedor, juraría que a su compañera le gustaba.

\- Sí… esos dos siempre han tenido un _feeling_ especial, y creen que no me doy cuenta ¿sabes? Yo no soy tonto, quizás algo despistado, pero de esas cosas uno se da cuenta.

Orihime desvió su mirada a la nada, pero Renji continuó su discurso e intento recibir algo de apoyo en ella. Lamentablemente a la pelirroja no se le daba nada bien aconsejar o animar a las personas…

\- Yo lo he hecho todo por ella, todo. Desde hace años he intentado ayudarla con su problema pero mis intentos fracasan al competir con Ichigo, él siempre le ha ayudado a un nivel más emocional, llegando a donde yo no he podido llegar: a su corazón. Sé que si Ichigo en su día no hubiera pasado de ella, yo no sería su novio, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? – Dijo el mirando a Orihime a los ojos, podía ver su tristeza en ellos. – Que él lo hizo por mí.

\- Yo… lo siento mucho Renji, no sé qué decirte. – Confesó la chica. No quiso preguntarle qué clase de problema sufría Rukia, si él no se lo confesaba no tendría la desfachatez de etiquetarse como cotilla. – Pero si está contigo será porque siente algo por ti, ¿no crees?

\- Si, no dudo que ella sienta algo, pero me decanto a que simplemente es el cariño de tantos años juntos, yo sé que Ichigo es el indicado. Por eso he pensado en dejarla justo antes de irme. Así no tendrá ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo y podrá ser feliz con Ichigo. A mí me esperan años de cárcel… - Dijo apretando fuertemente el puño. – Oh Dios… necesito un cigarro. – Con rapidez sacó su paquete del bolsillo del pantalón y se llevó un cigarro a los labios. – Estas situaciones me sacan de mis casillas.

Orihime no sabía qué decir. Así que en silenció imitó a Renji y se encendió un cigarro.

Cuando ambos quedaron reducidos a cenizas, la chica se disculpó un momento para ir al servicio. Le pidió a Renji que le acompañara puesto a que ella no sabía dónde se encontraba. Era la primera vez que visitaba el patio. Estos se dirigieron hasta un rincón del patio, donde había una puerta seguido de un pasillo bifurcado en dos direcciones. Uno era el de los caballeros y el otro de las señoritas.

El tatuado se quedó fuera, Orihime entró en su correspondiente puerta. El lavabo era el típico de instituto, con puertas gastadas de color verde y espejos. Nada sorprendente hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Quizás un poco sucio, con manchas notables en las paredes. Pero bueno, tampoco estaba en un hotel cinco estrellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y se lamentó en el acto de haberlo hecho.

Un hombre sentado en la taza del váter con los pantalones bajados, estaba recibiendo una felación por parte de Loly y Menoly. Los pensamientos de Orihime se nublaron en el acto. Arrugó la nariz y alzó la vista para identificar al enfermo en cuestión: Grimmjow. ¡Oh, dioses! ¿Acaso estaba siendo víctima de una alucinación?

El susodicho al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirroja, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicando que cerrara el pico y sonriendo pícaramente. Orihime cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo antes de que las dos chicas lograran identificarla.

 _No has visto nada, no has visto nada, no has visto nada._ Se repetía para sus adentros intentando superar el shock. Desde luego, Grimmjow cada día le daba más asco.

La chica salió de allí lo más rápido posible, se despidió de Renji apresuradamente con la excusa de que no se encontraba bien y se refugió el su habitación intentando poner la mente en blanco. Intentó desviar sus pensamientos en aquel desconocido, oh sí, si él estuviera ahí realmente la haría reír, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Un poco de alegría. Pasaron las horas y la alarma de la cena le retumbó en los oídos. ¿Quién de todos aquellos jóvenes delincuentes podía ser su Gatito?

Orihime sonrió, debía encontrarlo. Puesto que todos los residentes debían de estar a las ocho para cenar, la chica supuso que todos habrían vuelto ya de su fin de semana en familia.

Se apresuró a ir a la fila para salir del pabellón. Llegando al fin al comedor y encontrándose con Tatsuki, Rukia, Ichigo e Ikkaku. Al fin algo de ambiente en ese andrajoso centro, los tres amigos explicaban cómo les había ido el fin de semana. Al parecer Tatsuki había estado con su familia, Rukia ayudó a su hermano Byakuya en su floristería _Senbonzakura_ , Ichigo había pasado un fin de semana de camping con sus dos hermanas y su padre, e Ikkaku simplemente había ganduleado con su compañero de piso Yumichika. _"_ Algunas birras y pizzas para cenar _"_ decía el skin cuando le preguntaban por su días libres.

Poco a poco fueron llegando al ser servís donde repartían la comida. Pero ella tubo que dejarlos haciendo cola ya que vio como Ulquiorra la llamaba desde el otro lado de la sala con una bandeja de "comida especial" en las manos. Se la entregó sin intercambiar palabra. Ella fingió que no sintió nada ante la indiferencia de su tutor y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su mesa. Oh... hacía tanto que no tenía el privilegio de comer acompañada por sus nuevos amigos. Mientras caminaba puso especial atención en la gente que la rodeaba. Ahí mismo, entre esas cuatro paredes se encontraba su Gato.

Hizo un esquema mental de la persona que debía buscar: Un chico violento, con pintas de matón. Guapo, o al menos mínimamente atractivo ya que era un chulo putas en toda regla. También con un color de pelo extraño y los ojos gatunos.

Un choque con alguien hizo que ella volviera a la realidad. La bandeja de comida cayó al suelo estrepitosamente resbalándose de las manos. Alzó la vista hacia esa persona que la había empujado descubriendo que se trataba de Grimmjow. Debido a su sonrisa maliciosa pudo comprender que no había sido sin querer.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó falsamente. – Eres tan insignificante que ni te he visto. – Continuó desviando sus ojos a la comida esparcida por el mugriento suelo. – Bueno, puedes ir a coger más ¿no? Ah…ya veo, es comida "especial" creo que te has quedado sin cena. – Rió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Cabrón… - Musitó apretando los puños. ¡Agh! ¿Acaso se creía el rey del lugar?

\- Shht, yo de ti cerraría la boca. Sobre todo con lo del incidente de antes, ¿De acuerdo? – Amenazó y entonces su mirada se centró en algo detrás de ella. – Ha sido sin querer, y ya me he disculpado ¿verdad novata?

Orihime se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Ulquiorra, que los miraba esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

\- Si… ha sido un accidente. – Corroboró viendo como Grimmjow se alejaba hacia su mesa con Starrk, pero Harribel los paró en seco obligando al peli-azul a limpiar aquel desastre. Sin duda esa profesora era más inteligente que Ulquiorra y se había percatado de que no se trataba de ningún accidente. O quizás lo conociera más al ser su tutora. Starrk misteriosamente se ofreció voluntario para ayudar a Grimmjow, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, por el contrario, Harribel no le dedicó ni una mirada de afecto.

\- Espérate unos minutos que aviso a la cocinera para que vuelva a preparar tu cena, no puedo permitir que te quedes sin comer en tu estado. – Explicó Ulquiorra señalándole la mesa donde comenzaban a tomar asiento sus amigos. Todos observándola con preguntas en sus ojos.

\- Emm… ¿Puedo hacer una llamada de mientras? - Le preguntó algo indecisa.

Ulquiorra se alejó de ella sin darle ninguna respuesta, fue a hablar con Rangiku que se encontraba allí haciendo guardia, acto seguido se volvió a dirigir a Orihime.

\- Acompáñame.

La pelirroja lo siguió fuera del comedor, hasta llegar a la recepción donde habían unos teléfonos. El tutor se recostó en una de las paredes esperando pacientemente a que la chica hiciera la llamada.

\- Hola…sí, soy yo, Orihime. – Se presentó la chica al interlocutor. – Llamo para… pedirte un favor. – Susurró con un hilo de voz. – No, no quiero que me saques de aquí, tranquila. - En ese momento Ulquiorra que parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos y no mostrar interés alguno, posó la mirada en Orihime. Había adivinado que la persona con la que hablaba se trataba de su tía, pues no tenía ningún otro familiar. – Esto… quería las horquillas que me regaló Sora, sí, las que te di en el juicio. Ajá…. ¿Cómo? – El tutor pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos que miraban a la nada y escuchaba con paciencia aquello que le comunicaba. – Comprendo… sí, ya sé que estás ocupada tía. Pero… - se hizo una pausa. – Ajá… no, no me las mandes por correo, podrían perderse y son demasiado importantes para mí. ¿De veras no puedes venir? Me da igual, yo espero el tiempo que haga falta, es lo único que tengo de Sora. – Ulquiorra frunció el ceño viendo los cambios faciales que hacia Orihime, pasando de la esperanza a la indignación. – Vale. Siento haberte molestado, al fin y al cabo soy la hija bastarda de tu hermano ¿Qué puedo esperar? – Dijo colgando el teléfono sin escuchar la respuesta de la interlocutora.

 _¡Hija de puta!_ Quiso gritar ella a pleno pulmón, pero se contuvo por el hecho de que su tutor se encontraba allí y no quería volver a pasar un día castigada. Ulquiorra inclinó su cabeza señalando la puerta del comedor e indicándole que era la hora de volver.

\- Estoy impresionado… - Confesó haciendo que la pelirroja se extrañara. – He descubierto más cosas de ti en esta conversación que en tres tutorías.

Orihime se encogió de hombros, y siguió al moreno de nuevo al comedor. Allí recibió su bandeja y se sentó en la mesa con sus compañeros. De repente recordó de nuevo a su Gato. Oh… eso era lo que más necesitaba: Mantener la mente ocupada, pensando en otras cosas. Examinó de nuevo a su alrededor, centrándose en Toshiro, oh sí, encajaba perfectamente en aquella descripción: ojos gatunos y pelo extraño. Pero su teoría fallaba en que él no era un chico violento y mucho menos un "chulo putas"

Un momento… ¿chulo… putas?

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Orihime. Ella palideció ante la imagen del joven de sonrisa enfermiza que aparecía en su cabeza.

\- Ikkaku… ¿Con quién te has peleado últimamente estos días? – Preguntó temerosa.

\- ¿Pelearme? – Preguntó él un poco extrañado. – Con nadie que yo recuerde. Solo una pequeña riña por defender a mi compañero de habitación.

\- ¿Quién era él? – Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Ah… el inútil de Grimmjow.

* * *

 **Omake a Rangiku Matsumoto.**

La señorita Matsumoto se disponía a dar clase en el pabellón C, el de los hombres. Recordó felizmente la breve conversación que había mantenido minutos antes con el profesor Gin Ichimaru.

 _\- …He de decir que te has dejado unos papeles en mi despacho, si puedes pasarte por allí más tarde cuando termine de dar clase en el pabellón C. Estaría encantada de devolvértelos._

 _\- Oh, claro, por supuesto señorita Matsumoto, no me gustaría hacerla esperar._

 _\- No esperaba menos de ti. Bueno, me retiro…_

La rubia sonrió para sus adentros, dando pequeños brincos hacia su siguiente clase. Por los pasillos del pabellón masculino se topó casualmente con Ulquiorra, que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella.

\- Oh! Ulquiorra! Precisamente quería hablar contigo! – Canturreó.

\- Si es para pedirme por enésima vez que te cambie a Hitsugaya por algún alumno de los tuyos, no hace falta que te molestes. – Dijo con su tono sereno que tanto le caracterizaba. – Ya te he dicho que este chico me gusta, es sereno y frío, si quieres te doy a Ikkaku Madarame. – Propuso como si de un cromo se tratase.

\- Oh, ¡no, no! Para nada… verás…el señor Aizen me ha repartido unos formularios, pero claro están en mi despacho… - Dijo frotándose el mentón. – Bueno, se trata de que en unos días nuestro centro realizará una obra de teatro con estos pequeños delincuentes, con el fin de que hagan algo lúdico y ya de paso recaudar fondos, que nos hacen falta. – Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente sin articular palabra alguna. – En fin, que cada tutor debe prestar la máxima atención en ellos y ayudándoles a que se aprendan el guión. – El moreno puso una mano en su frente y se apartó delicadamente el pelo con un bufido. Rangiku rió prosiguiendo su explicación. – La obra la dirige un famoso director llamado Mayuri Kurostsuchi, es bastante exigente así que… ¡Hay que domar bien a estos pequeños demonios! – Exclamó levantando el puño con gesto de fuerza.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y continuó su camino, dejando a Rangiku sola con su motivación, esta se apenó por él ¿Cuándo llegaría la persona que le hiciera sacar su lado más afable? La rubia suspiró, y soltó un grito comprobando la hora que era, volvía a llegar tarde a su clase.

Se apresuró con pasos agigantados hasta llegar a su aula, entró resoplando por la fatiga y sus alumnos la contemplaron expectantes, se notaba que era la clase de Rangiku, puesto a que todos los hombres prestaban sorprendentemente demasiada atención, aunque no precisamente a sus explicaciones.

Esta sonrió, le gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención, recordó brevemente como en sus años escolares sus compañeras se metían con ella debido a sus raíces americanas, y su increíble belleza occidental, como era de esperar, era el centro de atención de todas las burlas, sobretodo de las demás chicas. Pero los celos de estas solo hicieron que aumentara su fortaleza puesto que ella no era la típica mujer que se dejaba vencer por comentarios hirientes.

Al fin y al cabo, Gin estaba con ella, y siempre lo estuvo. ¿Qué dirían ahora esa pandilla de guarras, viendo que ella, la más odiada y criticada, se había llevado al superdotado popular y adinerado de la clase? Rangiku rió como una demente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, percatándose de que todavía seguía en la clase y no podía dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos pues tenía deberes que cumplir como profesora.

\- _Sorry my sweets boys_. – Dijo ruborizándose ante la mirada de todos ellos. – Estoy aburrida. – Dijo resoplando. - ¿Por qué no me proponéis algo divertido para hacer hoy? – pensó durante unos segundos - ¡Ya sé! ¡A ver esos músculos que habéis estado tonificando en el gimnasio! – Gritó emocionada.

\- Yo…bueno, yo…no es que vaya mucho al gimnasio, ya lo sabes Rangiku – Interrumpió Hisagi.

\- ¡Oh! Mi pequeño pervertido del 69, ya lo sé cariño, ya lo sé… no te preocupes a ti no te tomaré medidas, solo los que vienen a menudo al gimnasio conmigo. Como por ejemplo Grimmjow… ¡oh! ¿Dónde está Grimmjow? – Dijo mirando alrededor. – ¡Ahí estas! ¡Mi matón… de barrio pobre! – Dijo con voz melosa.

El nombrado se sonrojó, pensando en el polvo que tenía esa profesora. El hecho de que fuera algo "imposible" le provocaba más morbo aún. Y sonrió pícaramente ante la mirada azul de la mujer.

\- Toca, mujer. ¡Toca! – Gritó exhibiendo sus bíceps.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! – Se asombró ella ante el duro tacto. Con el metro en la mano midió su brazo con ilusión. - Te han aumentado 3 centímetros desde la última vez. ¡Genial! ¿A ver ese pechote? – Continuó levantándole la camiseta.

Grimmjow sonreía triunfante, se podría decir que era uno de los más trabajados de toda la clase, y se quitó la parte de arriba dejando ver su increíble tatuaje del número 6 que se encontraba en su espalda.

\- ¡Ohh! Y ese tatuaje… ¡Que sexy! – Se entusiasmó Rangiku. - ¿Y tú Ikkaku? ¿Dónde está mi calvo favorito?

\- Aquí… - Levantó una mano avergonzado. - ¿Cómo te sientes después de haber derrotado a Abarai esta mañana? ¡Fue gracias a mi eh!

\- Bien….supongo. – Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Rangiku continuó tomando medidas a todos sus alumnos, llegando al fin a Toshiro.

\- ¡Mi Shiro! – Se acercó a él cogiéndole uno de sus brazos. - ¿Y tú? Oiiiii… ¡Esos bracitos de muñequita! ¿Comes bien, cariño? ¡Tengo que regañar a tu tutor! Uf…si pudiera sería yo ¡Pero no me deja!

\- Hmmm…. no me llames Shiro, y prefiero a Ulquiorra.

Rangiku se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por ese ataque tan gratuito hacia su persona ¿Es que acaso eran _gays_? Si ella se ofrecía ser tutora para alguno de esos pequeños pervertidos, ¡cualquiera se hubiera lanzado a por ella! ¿Por qué el pequeño Shiro no la quería ni en pintura?

Resopló indignada, al escuchar el timbre de clase que anunciaba el fin de su clase. Oh, maravilloso, ahora podría ver a Gin, debía entregarle el formulario de la obra de teatro, y aprovechar para hablar de otras cosas.

Pensó pausadamente qué clase de dialogo tendrían entre ellos, desviando su mente a otra clase de temas, se ruborizó poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, y se dirigió a su despacho.

Abrió la puerta y su compañero se encontraba allí, tan puntual como de costumbre, sentado en un confortable sillón de piel y hojeando unos papeles. Al darse cuenta de que ella había entrado señaló un papel con el dedo.

\- Ya sabía lo de la obra de teatro. ¿Olvidas que soy director adjunto?

\- Bueno, pero ese no era el motivo real para que vinieras aquí. – Dijo cerrando la puerta y acercándose a él.

Rangiku se sentó sobre su regazo, ronroneando como una gatita necesitada de afecto, enseguida Gin correspondió abrazándola suavemente y posando sus labios en su cuello, regalándole un dulce beso. La rubia sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible después de tantos años que un simple beso de Gin lograra erizarle la piel? El chico de cabello plateado deslizó sus manos por su espalda bajo su camisa, acariciándole la piel y provocando a la mujer un leve suspiro. Esta a su vez pasó sus dedos por su cabello deleitándose con la suavidad de estos, y lo besó apasionadamente.

Finalmente dejó que su hombre la poseyera sobre la mesa fundiendo sus dos cuerpos en uno.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal os pareció?**

 **Creo que pasan demasiadas cosas fuertes y emocionantes en este cap.**

 **Gracias a _SagaWinchester_ por sus reviews y espero que dejen sus hermosos comentarios ¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ PIENSAN DE LA HISTORIA HASTA EL MOMENTO!**

 **Y hasta la próxima chicos** (n.n)/


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

 **He aquí con otro episodio, cumplidas como siempre.**

 **Agradezco a SagaWinchester por sus muy cumplidos reviews cada capítulo. Y a una nueva fan que nos comenta, Alrak990, ya pronto verás más escenas del gatito xD**

 **Esperamos que muchos más se animen a comentar :)** **Y sin más que decir, los dejamos con el capítulo no sin antes dejar los respectivos créditos a sus autoras. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Un regalo**

Comenzando de nuevo su rutina en _Las Noches_ , Orihime caminaba acompañada del resto de chicas por los pasillos dirigiéndose al comedor. Unohana encabezaba la fila, abriendo la puerta que impedía el acceso al edificio "A". Rukia y Tatsuki conversaban animadamente entre ellas, explicando con detalle anécdotas de sus vivencias aquel fin de semana. Muchas otras chicas las imitaban, riendo y exclamando de vez en cuando provocando que la celadora replicara. La pelirroja tuvo que reconocer que el ambiente en aquel lugar era agradable y para nada carcelario. Sonrió ignorando por un momento el hecho de que ella no vería más allá de los muros del centro. Oh… debía buscar pronto un entretenimiento para cuando sus amigos faltaran.

Podría ir a la biblioteca y seleccionar algunos libros de aventuras o romances, así practicaría su nivel de lectura para que cuando le tocara leer en alto no hacer el ridículo por su pésimo nivel. O también podría pedir clases extra a Rangiku… O a Ulquiorra…

Ah… Ulquiorra...

La noche anterior, después de la cena, le había dado un folio con las normas del centro impresas diciendo que tal vez fue su culpa lo de la bofetada por no haberle dejado claras las reglas desde un principio. Ella sabía que aquello no era cierto en absoluto, pues ya no era una niña y tenía clara la diferencia del bien y el mal… Y agredir a un profesor estaba mal, muy mal. Él no quiso dar parte a Aizen de lo ocurrido, detalle que la pelirroja agradeció. Oh… ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? ¿Por qué no se podía abrir? No lo sabía… aunque quizás se hacía una idea por el hecho de que ese hombre le recordaba a su hermano por su edad y por oficialmente ser la persona en el lugar encargada de ella.

\- Eh… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Orihime! – Decía Tatsuki frunciendo el ceño y zarandeándola suavemente.

\- ¿Qué? – Balbuceó ella algo sorprendida ante la vuelta a la realidad.

\- No nos estabas escuchando… - Puso los ojos en blanco. - Te acabamos de preguntar si habías visto a ese chico… Esto… ¡Keigo! Ese que está ahí con el brazo vendado. Al parecer tuvo una disputa con el líder de los "Sexta".

Hm… ¿Keigo? ¿Cuándo habían llegado al comedor? Orihime algo confundida desvió la mirada al resto de personas, pudo ver al chico en cuestión con un ojo morado y unas vendas en el brazo. Pobrecillo. Tenía el típico aspecto de pardillo empollón. En ese momento, Ulquiorra se acercó al trío con una bandeja en las manos. Se trataba de su comida, la dieta especial para la anemia. Aceptó la bandeja y tomó asiento en su mesa habitual sin mediar palabra con su tutor, quién tras ese acto desapareció del comedor. Permaneció sola unos segundos, hasta que Renji llegó dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por haber estado ayudándole el día anterior. Al poco rato llegaron los demás. La sonrisa sincera de Renji se transformó en una mueca de disgusto. Orihime siguió su mirada, encontrándose con una entrañable escena entre Rukia e Ichigo. El chico persuadía a la morena para que comiese algo, puesto que ella simplemente se limitaba a contemplar con asco su bandeja. Al fin, la convenció y mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a su tostada, Renji depositó el vaso del que había bebido en la mesa con un golpe algo más fuerte lo habitual. Orihime suspiró con pesar.

Cuando Ichigo se percató de sus actos, agachó la mirada con culpabilidad ignorando a la morena y comenzó a reírse de los chistes de Tatsuki, la cual intentaba captar su atención y no sospechaba nada de lo que sucedía. Orihime podía percatarse muchas cosas, ahora que ya sabía más de esas personas, pero en ese momento le daba completamente igual, la decepción y tristeza al descubrir lo de Grimmjow le estaba afectando demasiado, aunque no quería admitirlo.

El ambiente fue interrumpido por un anuncio en megafonía: Aizen anunciaba que iba a dirigirse al comedor a contar una noticia importante. Los residentes comentaban entre ellos preguntándose qué sería aquello tan urgente para que el mismísimo director fuera allí a explicarlo. La sala enmudeció cuando ese hombre de cabellos castaños entraba por la puerta con un _pincher_ color negro sobre los brazos. El animal era como un _doberman_ en miniatura. Movía rápidamente los ojos de lado a lado, gruñendo levemente y arañando sin querer el brazo de su amo.

\- Muy buenos días chicos. – Empezó con el discurso. – He venido aquí para comunicaros algo realmente importante. Con eso no quiero decir que mis otras comunicaciones no hayan sido importantes, pero esta es realmente especial. – Al mencionar aquello, los residentes recordaron vagamente la noche en la que Aizen despertó a todos los presentes a las cuatro de la mañana porque había una lluvia de estrellas. - ¿Queréis saber de qué se trata? – No obtuvo respuesta, solamente suspiros cansados. – Pues veréis, el centro ha organizado una actividad lúdica que consiste en representar una obra de teatro, un famoso director llamado Mayuri Kurotsuchi llegará esta misma mañana para hacer el reparto de los personajes, debido a eso….no habrá clases hoy.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y soltar gritos de euforia ante la última frase del director, el hombre sonreía triunfante.

\- Oh…vaya, veo que os ha encantado la actividad, no esperaba menos. – Decía mientras acariciaba su perro. – Esteso y yo estamos muy contentos. – Dijo señalando al animal. – Después del desayuno acudiréis todos al gimnasio y esperareís allí al encargado de dicha obra.

Cuando hubo sonado el timbre de la hora de clases, como ordenó Aizen, todos se dirigieron al gimnasio con los respectivos tutores. Ikkaku, Tatsuki, Toshiro y Orihime esperaron a que Ulquiorra diera acto de presencia, pero no apareció. Así que Rangiku se encargo de ellos junto a sus atendidos. Qué gran momento para desaparecer.

Al llegar al gimnasio todos los residentes y profesores tomaron asiento en las gradas y al poco tiempo un hombre de máscara negra y blanca con ojos amarillos apareció causando sorpresa entre todo el gentío. Se hizo el silencio al notar la presencia de semejante "humano" si es que eso se podía considerar una persona.

El hombre trajo consigo una mujer de cabellos negros recogidos en una bonita trenza. Su mirada era algo perdida, y arrastraba una pequeña pizarra de plástico, colocándola al fin al lado de ese extraño. Algunos residentes de sexo masculino silbaron con lujuria ante la nueva aportación de carne fresca. Aquel extraño espécimen carraspeó un poco, callando así el cuchicheo de la sala y dando a entender que un largo discurso se aproximaba.

\- Soy Mayuri Kurotsuchi. No hace falta que os presentéis, de todas formas pronto me iré de aquí y solo vendré para los ensayos generales. – Narró el hombre secamente. – Yo soy el director de la famosa obra que vais a representar. Se titula "La Cenicienta". – Los alumnos hicieron un mohín. – No quiero oír quejas, energúmenos. – Continuó percatándose de ello. – Sentiros afortunados de trabajar conmigo. La obra se realizará el próximo sábado, así que tenéis una semana para prepararla, los familiares tienen derecho a ir a verla, y aprovechando que es fin de semana de visitas después de eso podréis iros a vuestro antro de casa o a donde queráis hasta el domingo.

La primera impresión que aquel hombre le había causado a la pelirroja no había sido muy buena, más después de aquellas palabras cargadas de prepotencia fue peor. ¿De dónde habría salido semejante tío? En cambio, no pudo evitar sentir algo de respeto hacia él. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacer aquello, y sobre todo ahora que se encontraba anímicamente mal.

\- ¡Nemu! – Gritó Mayuri. – Reparte el maldito papelito para que escriban sus nombres y ponerlos en la urna, los repartos de papeles serán al azar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que estar esperando? Inútil… – Gritó el insultando a su acompañante. – Tsk…da igual. Tampoco esperaba nada de ti. – Concluyó.

Orihime palideció ante la forma de tratar a su subordinada, ¡que grosero! Aunque la idea de ser una de las protagonistas la aterrorizaba aún más, miró impacientemente como la chica de pelo negro daba a cada residente un pequeño papel donde debían escribir sus nombres y apellido para justo después ponerlo en una urna. Una vez hecho esto, la chica cogía los papeles con desdén y rápidamente escribió en la pizarra con un rotulador.

\- Esto… ¿Quién es "chúpamela"? – Preguntó Nemu dirigiendo una mirada global. La sala estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

\- Yo. – Grimmjow alzó la mano con una enorme sonrisa de enfermo en los labios. Cuando captó toda la atención de la sala, hizo chocar su puño con el de Starrk en un gesto de complicidad.

\- ¿Y tu nombre es…? – Quiso saber Nemu, con total indiferencia.

\- Soy el señor Topocho, de nombre Donpi.

La chica dudó durante unos instantes hasta que al fin pronunció frunciendo el ceño:

\- ¿Don Pito Pocho? – Desvió su mirada a Starrk, quién le había propinado un codazo a ese tal Donpi y se había levantado para hablar.

\- Se llama Grimmjow, preciosa. – Le guiñó un ojo.

Los presentes no supieron si reír o llorar. Nemu lo ignoró igual que hacia Harribel. ¿Por qué ninguna mujer sabía apreciarlo?

\- Oh… muy bien, entonces este es el resultado. – Explicó la morena acabando de escribir. – Por el momento hemos decidido los personajes principales. Luego tocará repartir los trabajos de decorado, vestuario, personajes secundarios y de relleno, y todo lo demás que haga falta. – Concluyó alejándose de la pizarra para dejar ver.

Orihime arqueó una ceja. El silencio se había hecho en la sala y observó detalladamente cada uno de los nombres que habían escritos. No pudo evitar desear la muerte cuando leyó lo siguiente:

Cenicienta: Orihime Inoue.

Príncipe: Grimmjow. (Donpi Topocho)

Madrastra: Tatsuki Arisawa.

Hermanastras: Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Maillia.

Hada Madrina: Ikkaku Madarame.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Espera un momento! – Gritó el peli-azul.

\- ¡NO! ¡No se espera! – Respondió Mayuri ante el tono de voz de Grimmjow.

\- Venga, venga… - Susurró Starrk. – No está mal ser el príncipe, serás un príncipe peculiar, ¡ _prince Kitty_! – Rió.

\- ¡De qué cojones te ríes! ¿Es que piensas que soy capaz de actuar? – Se levantó de la silla para que todos pudieran verle. - ¡Y no me llames así! Soy Gato, no _Kitty._

Orihime hizo una mueca.

\- Será divertido verte. – Comentó Harribel dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¡Pero la cenicienta no es una puta comedia! ¿NO LO VES? ¿Queréis pararos a pensarlo dos veces? ¡Habéis metido la pata hasta el fondo! ¡No soy solo yo! ¡Habéis elegido al puto calvo como Hada madrina! – Señaló al joven skinhead con un dedo amenazador.

Ikkaku se rebotó ante aquel ataque, causando así una disputa entre todos, un gallinero se produjo en breves segundos.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡Pandilla de inútiles! – Gritó Mayuri dando un puñetazo a la pizarra. – No sé cómo narices puedo mezclarme con escoria de vuestra calaña… - Se llevó las manos a las sienes. – Este es el reparto definitivo. No haré cambios. En una semana volveré a hacer los ensayos. Espero que trabajéis duro. – Concluyó alejándose por la puerta y dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Acto seguido todos se dirigieron con sus respectivos tutores. Ulquiorra seguía sin aparecer, así que Gin se encargó de la tutoría del moreno, llevándose consigo a sus cuatro alumnos, junto a los suyos.

Algunos de sus chicos no tenían un papel aún, así que Gin les ordenó que ayudaran a Orihime, Tatsuki e Ikkaku a aprenderse el guión, entregándoles un dosier con las frases que debían estudiarse. Un rubio llamado Kira accedió a ayudar a Ikkaku, mientras que otro moreno, de nombre Hisagi se prestó voluntario para ensayar con Orihime interpretando él el papel de príncipe.

La dichosa interpretación fue un desastre, la pelirroja se ponía de mal humor solo con pensar que todas las tardes le tocaría ensayar esa mierda, encima… ensayar con Ulquiorra, para ese témpano de hielo que no sabía ni lo que era sonreír le resultaría bastante difícil ayudarla. El día pasó rápido, algo aburrido para tratarse de Las Noches, quitando los pequeños incidentes con Grimmjow en la comida y la cena que la humillaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado. ¿Por qué coño le había llamado tanto la atención a ese hombre? ¿Si realmente era "basura" porqué seguía intentando hacerle la vida imposible? ¿No sería mejor ser ignorada? La última había sido bastante fuerte. El muy grosero había osado pellizcarle el trasero en la hora de cenar, mientras se reía de la flacidez de este.

\- _"Culo flácido…"_ \- Se burló mientras ella daba un brinco. ¿Es que no pensaba cansarse nunca? El sentimiento de enfado que sentía constantemente hacia él empezaba a convertirse en puro odio.

Ese peli-azul empezó a ser uno de los motivos por los que se levantaba cada día con un pésimo humor, y el hecho de vigilarle cada día en el comedor era preocupante. _¡Ojalá pudiera salir de su cabeza ese capullo!_ Quiso gritar, pero no serviría de nada. La única manera de vencer en aquella pequeña guerra personal es demostrar lo fuerte que era, mostrándose impasible e ignorando a aquel animal. No se iba a dejar vencer por ese joven.

Estaba decidido, Grimmjow había ganado unas batallas, pero no la guerra. El corazón de Orihime no podía rendirse todavía. El hecho de que él fuera "Gato" no la iba a echar para atrás, la faceta de aquella noche no fue más que una triste mentira, y eso la cabreaba aún más. No se lo perdonaría en la vida, y la indiferencia le haría más daño que seguirle en su estúpido juego.

De pronto su camino fue interrumpido por un choque que hizo caer al suelo a la muchacha. El odio que sentía hacia unos segundos desapareció de la incertidumbre y su mirada subió empezando por los pies hasta sumergirse en los profundos ojos verdes de Ulquiorra que la dejaron sin aliento. La serenidad que transmitían le hacían increíblemente atractivo, se podía decir que aquella mirada era la que le daba ese toque especial en él.

La pelirroja se disculpó, aún en el suelo, y agarró la mano del moreno que este le ofreció para ayudarle a incorporarse. En aquel momento quiso preguntarle dónde coño había estado toda la mañana, explicarle lo que había sucedido y suplicarle que por favor le cambiaran aquel dichoso papel; pero frenó cuando Ulquiorra decidió seguir su camino sin articular palabra, reanudando su paso y finalmente desaparecer entre los pasillos. Orihime bufó ante la forma de ser ignorada por ese hombre y siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Una vez allí fue a recostarse en la cama, esperando a que su compañera de habitación regresara de atender una llamada urgente, pues no le parecía apropiado acostarse sin esperarla para averiguar que sucedía.

La chica frunció el ceño, algo de color verde sobre la almohada destacaba en el blanco de esta. Extrañada, examinó aquel objeto: Una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde atada por una cuerda fina. La pelirroja, lo cogió con cuidado y deshizo el pequeño nudo que cerraba la bolsita fuertemente. Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos cuando vieron el contenido de dicho presente: Las horquillas que Sora le regaló.

\- ¿Qué demonios?... – Susurró mirando bien aquellas horquillas azules.

La pelirroja se mantuvo unos minutos inmóvil, observando el esplendor de estas, ¿quién se las habría traído? La imagen de Ulquiorra apareció fugazmente en su mente. Estaba claro de quién se trataba. Nadie más en todo el centro conocía de la existencia de estas. Y cuando tropezó con él, seguramente volvía de dejar el regalo en la habitación.

¿Por eso había faltado toda la mañana? ¿Había ido personalmente a por sus horquillas justo al día siguiente de escuchar la conversación telefónica con su tía? La pelirroja empezó a sentir un ardor en el pecho que se le extendía como si de fuego se tratase, su corazón ardía, estaba en llamas. No podía contener más aquella sensación y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, sorprendiéndola. Estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad. Se apresuró al baño, colocándose frente al espejo y recogiéndose su flequillo con aquellas horquillas, sonrió al verlas en su cabello de nuevo.

En sus diecisiete años nadie se había preocupado por ella, ni siquiera los de su misma sangre, podría parecer una tontería pero para ella eran una parte de su vida, de sus recuerdos, de su hermano. Un objeto sin valor, algo que probablemente si Sora siguiese con vida permanecería en un cajón, olvidadas, acumulando polvo. Sin embargo cobraron semejante importancia debido a ser el último regalo que él le hizo antes de morir convirtiéndose en una fuente de recuerdos tanto felices como dolorosos que conseguían hacerle sentir su calidez, como en aquellos días. Aún podía recordar la suavidad de sus manos, apartándole sus cabellos dulcemente para colocarle las horquillas. Pero ella lo rechazó, apartando su mano con brusquedad y gritándole incoherencias a la vez que sus ojos se empañaban.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo con lástima. Él nunca podría verlo. Nunca la vio con su regalo puesto. ¿Qué cara pondría ahora si la viera? Tal vez sonreiría… A sus ojos, ¿Seguiría siendo una niña? ¿A pesar de estar entre rejas? Exacto. Él nunca la vería como una delincuente… Siempre sería su niña, su pequeña y dulce hermana.

En aquel momento llegó Tatsuki, preocupándose en exceso por el estado inerte de la pelirroja, pero cuando ella se hubo recompuesto no quiso dar explicaciones, cosa que la morena aceptó sin rechistar y se limitó a anunciarle el motivo de la llamada: Su entrenador se casaba, por lo que se perdería un día de ensayo.

Al día siguiente tocaba clase con Urahara, el hombre había vuelto a trabajar tras haber estado unos días con su mujer, la cual también volvió al centro. Era un espécimen extraño, pero no más que Mayuri. Al parecer tenía una extraña obsesión con los sombreros que le llevaba a incumplir la normativa vigente de no usar sombreros o gorras en clase. Según Urahara, el verdadero motivo por el que se produjo el exterminio judío consistía en que los nazis sentían fuertes celos hacía el _Kipá_ \- gorro judío - y no por su etnia.

Y finalmente la mañana concluyó con Ulquiorra: matemáticas.

Con su habitual rostro aburrido, semejante al que mantienen los diputados de un congreso, el moreno de pálida tez entró en el aula dejando encima de la mesa los ejercicios corregidos del día anterior y sus cuatro bolígrafos. Al parecer, en lugar de corregirlos en clase, los pidió para evaluarlas.

Las guapas de Loly y Menoly se pusieron como auténticas perras en celo cuando el hombre pidió voluntarias para salir a la pizarra… Orihime solo pudo pensar una cosa: Aquellas dos llevaban escrito en la frente la palabra "desesperación".

\- Muy bien, chicas. He pensado que esta clase la podríais hacer vosotras, pues he podido comprobar vuestro alto nivel. Me comportaré como un simple espectador sentándome por allí. – Movió la mano con indiferencia señalando el fondo de la sala. – Muy bien, adelante. - Continuó.

Ulquiorra entregó a cada una de ellas una tiza y se dirigió al fondo ignorando a sus alumnas que permanecían indecisas y nerviosas suplicando ayuda con la mirada a alguna que otra chica. Se sentó en el pupitre vacío al lado de Orihime, dejándola algo patidifusa.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras su tutor se acomodaba en la silla, extendía su mano para agarrar los apuntes de la pelirroja y revisarlos. Una sonrisa torcida se escapó de sus labios al comprobar la incoherencia de estos.

\- Enseñarte. – Respondió apartando la vista del folio y abriendo un libro encima de la mesa. - ¿Sabes qué es el mínimo común múltiplo? – Continuó en voz baja señalando con el dedo una página.

-Emm… - Dudó ella, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios. – No.

Ulquiorra se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose su delicado mechón negro con sumo cuidado y suspirando mientras trataba de explicarle desde cero. Quería evitar que su alumna quedase atrás en la materia. Loly y Menoly en la pizarra no pasaron por alto aquel acercamiento e interiormente ardían de ira, pues su amado jefe de estudios las ignoraba por completo por culpa de esa guarra de la nueva, pensarían algo para vengarse, oh sí, claro que lo harán. Aunque al menos debían agradecer que Ulquiorra no les prestara atención, pues su secreto quedaría al descubierto. Ellas no tenían ni idea de matemáticas, copiaban los ejercicios de una chica a la cual tenían atemorizada con crueles amenazas.

\- Mañana tenemos tutoría. – Cambió de tema, comprobando el aburrimiento y el cansancio de la pelirroja ante sus lecciones. – Y esta tarde quiero que vengas a mi despacho con Madarame, Arisawa y Hitsugaya, hemos de ensayar.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sé que no te apetece, a mí tampoco. Pero hay que hacerlo. – Intentó mostrarte comprensivo ante la muchacha. – Tienes un papel importante, espero lo mejor de ti.

Tras un breve silencio en el que la chica pudo sentirse algo arropada, recordó que justo ayer lo fue y mucho al recuperar las horquillas de su hermano. Debía agradecérselo, pero… ¿Sería ese un buen momento para hacerlo? Por qué no…

\- Esto… Ulquiorra. – Lo llamó, algo nerviosa puesto que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que agradecía tantísimo algo. – G-gracias por las horquillas. – Sonrió amablemente haciendo que él se irguiera en su asiento, tensando sus músculos un poco más de lo habitual. Ella no supo interpretar su reacción.

El hombre carraspeó para finalmente responderle:

\- No ha sido nada.

* * *

El timbre sonó, y las clases finalizaron por aquel día, Rukia y Tatsuki volvieron al comedor para recobrar fuerzas. Les esperaría una larga tarde junto a Ulquiorra, por suerte, Grimmjow no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde estaría? Oh… un momento, ¿Qué importa donde esté? Orihime se alegró para sus adentros de no tener que verle ese día y llegó de mejor humor al encuentro con su tutor, acompañada de sus compañeros.

Ulquiorra se encontraba sentado en su sillón cuando ellos entraron en su despacho. Hicieron parejas. La primera ronda Ulquiorra ensayaría con Tatsuki y Orihime con Ikkaku, puesto que ellos dos tenían escenas conjuntas.

\- ¿Yo que hago? – Preguntó Toshiro en una esquina de la estancia, apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ah… Hitsugaya. Te encomiendo una misión muy importante: Apréndete todo el guión. Todo. – Contrariamente a Ikkaku, que hubiese muerto en el acto si le hubiesen encomendado esa tarea, Toshiro la aceptó con gusto. Era un niño prodigio, un genio con memoria fotográfica. Para él memorizar un guion era como aprenderse una canción infantil. - De todos los personajes. – Prosiguió. - Sabiendo cómo son estos inútiles, alguno fallará y tú serás mi as en la manga. – Toshiro sonrió con complicidad. - Soy perfectamente consciente de tus capacidades y lo harás correctamente.

El chico de pelo blanco se sentó en un rincón del despacho memorizando el guión. El tutor pudo observar a Tatsuki y sus reacciones. Siempre se había tratado de una chica algo temperamental y le costaba obedecer órdenes; pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que la chica se mostraba alegre y más risueña que de costumbre. Ulquiorra se apuntó mentalmente el dato de que sería debido a la influencia de su nueva compañera de habitación. Se tomaba el ensayo bastante bien, incluso se mostraba abierta a sugerencias para mejorar su interpretación.

Tras unas horas de ensayo junto a la morena, el hombre propuso cambiar de parejas. Esta vez, Ulquiorra tomaría el papel de príncipe y ensayaría junto a Orihime las escenas del palacio. Orihime arrugó la nariz. Ese día Ulquiorra iba a ser su príncipe… Pero el verdadero estaba por ahí, haciendo el ganso con su amigo de pelo castaño y recibiendo felaciones. ¡Qué asco! Si pudiese elegir probablemente escogería al que tenía en frente.

En este caso, contrariamente a Tatsuki era notorio su aburrimiento puesto que la pelirroja mantenía una actitud cerrada y un tanto rebelde en un intento de camuflar sus pésimos dotes interpretativos.

¿Por qué le habían dado el papel de princesa? Se preguntaba Orihime una y otra vez. Que ella supiese entrar en una tienda y fingir ser una compradora más ocultando sus hurtos de manera profesional no significaba que tuviera talento para ser actriz.

\- No me convence… - Murmuró el moreno suspirando. - Debes mostrar que realmente estás enamorada de mí.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Omake a Renji Abarai**

 _Siete años antes de la historia actual, en un distrito pobre de Karakura…_

Renji Abarai, un niño de diez años cuyo padre murió hacía tiempo había descubierto que su madre realizaba un oficio degradante. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta antes? Era demasiado pequeño, quizás… O tal vez demasiado despreocupado. El caso es que ahora tenía que huir, dejar atrás su dolor y a su madre. No era lo suficientemente maduro como para percatarse de que aquella mujer sin estudios ni futuro no podía mantener a su hijo sin ese oficio.

Pero no podía irse así como así, dejando atrás a sus dos grandes amigos: Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki, quienes siempre lo habían ayudado y animado. A temprana edad Ichigo y Renji se conocieron puesto que eran vecinos y al poco tiempo de ese primer contacto su amistad se reforzó cuando el chico de pelo naranja perdió a su madre en un accidente y el único que comprendió su dolor fue Renji. Rukia era una chica algo engreída, pero bastante divertida y precisamente esa diversión hacía que los corazones de esos dos muchachos se llenaran de alegría, sembrando en ellos un sentimiento por el aquel entonces desconocido.

Y así pasaron los años… Aguantando día a día la prostitución de su madre junto con múltiples escenas violentas que ningún niño debería presenciar jamás, volviéndose poco a poco en un delincuente, llenándose de tatuajes y faltando a la escuela con regularidad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba haciendo tratos con la mafia. A la edad de quince años, Renji formó la banda "Red Star" consolidando unos fuertes lazos con la yakuza sirviéndolos de transportistas.

Era el plan perfecto. Los "Red Star", todos chicos menores, estudiantes marginales que se dedicaban a llevar de un lado a otro de la ciudad kilos de cocaína en sus mochilas de la escuela. ¿Quién sospecharía de ellos? Simples estudiantes sin antecedentes.

Trataban de ganarse la vida en cada golpe, juntando dinero para salir de la miseria y cumplir sus sueños. Ichigo deseaba que su padre montase un consultorio médico en condiciones, con aparatos y utensilios apropiados lejos de aquel distrito y así poderles dar una buena vida a sus dos hermanas Yuzu y Karin. Rukia por su parte quería ayudar a su hermano para que al fin pudiese abrir su floristería que tanto anhelaba. Sado lo único que pedía era volver a su país con dinero suficiente para que su familia jamás tuviese que preocuparse por el tema económico. Y más de lo mismo para el resto de los integrantes…

Rukia finalmente correspondió misteriosamente a los sentimientos del pelirrojo, convirtiéndose en la novia de este. Estaba claro que en la batalla por el corazón de Rukia, Ichigo había sacado bandera blanca dejando paso a su líder y mejor amigo. Ganaban dinero y el negocio cada vez iba mejor, nada podía pararlos. los golpes que daban los Red Star cada vez se hacían más populares sobre todo entre la policía y el telediario, sabían que había una banda que estaba suministrando drogas a la población y se encontraban en el punto de mira.

Pasaron dos años y el negocio cada vez estaba mejor, Renji consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder salir de ese barrio y empezar una vida desde cero, al igual que todos sus amigos. Pero tenían algunos problemas con otras bandas, problemas que acabaron dejando a Ishida en coma. Aquellos Sexta que tan pronto Ishida fue enviado al hospital desaparecieron de las calles.

La idea de dejar la banda empezaba a aparecer en su mente. Tenían suficiente dinero… Pero, a esas alturas ¿Podrían dejarlo así como así? De seguro que Renji no, pues él conocía los rostros de los jefes de la mafia. Él debía escapar lejos, muy lejos de allí después de el último golpe.

\- El último golpe, chicos. – Pronunciaba Renji a los demás cuando transportaban la mercancía que debían entregar en el puerto de Karakura. – El último y todos seremos libres.

Todos alzaron el puño al aire, sonriendo y comentando cómo sería su nueva vida.

Todo marchaba bien, caminaban despreocupadamente haciéndose pasar por meros estudiantes volviendo del instituto. Nadie sospecharía que se dirigían al puerto a hacer un intercambio.

Llegaron allí, colocándose en fila esperando el barco que se llevaría la carga. Cuando unas sirenas empezaron a rodearles. ¿Realmente los habían pillado? No… imposible, alguien debió chivarse. Pero, ¿Quién? ¿Alguno de ellos, quizás? ¿Contaban con un traidor en sus filas? Imposible… demasiado tiempo juntos como para semejante acto. Aquello olía a Sexta, cuyos rumores eran que el líder se encontraba en el reformatorio.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Chilló Renji mirando a los lados y perdiéndose en las sirenas azules y rojas que aparecían. - ¡Corred! ¡Tirad las mochilas y larguémonos!

Todos se asustaron, tirando en un contenedor de basura que había cerca todo lo que llevaban y huyendo despavoridos de la policía. Rukia no podía soportar la situación, y debido a su enfermedad su débil cuerpo empezaba a fallarle, causándole un desmayo y quedándose sola tumbada en el suelo mientras los demás se alejaban.

Renji no podía dejarla ahí, retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo, y consiguió ver de reojo a Ichigo que le seguía un poco más atrás. El tatuado agarró a la muchacha de manera nupcial, cuando unos focos los sorprendieron y una voz a través de un megáfono les dejó exhaustos.

\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Poned los brazos donde podamos verlos! – Dijeron los policías saliendo de los coches patrulla.

\- Mierda… - Musitó Renji mientras le colocaban unas esposas junto a Ichigo, y llevaban a Rukia al hospital.

Ese fue el comienzo de su nueva vida en el reformatorio.

…

Renji despertó de su sueño algo sudoroso, había vuelto a tener pesadillas y la culpa inundaba su mente cada vez que pensaba que su amigo y su novia habían acabado allí por su culpa. Al ser el líder de la banda y no colaborar con la policía facilitando las identidades de los peces gordos de la mafia le cayeron más años de condena que al resto, puesto que Rukia e Ichigo fueron considerados meros cómplices.

Si él no hubiera acabado en sus vidas todo esto no hubiese ocurrido, y Rukia pudo haber estado felizmente junto a Ichigo, la persona con la que realmente debería estar.

Lo tenía más que claro. Iba a dejarla.

* * *

 **¡LISTO!**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **El siguiente capítulo que se viene va a ser de risas, se los prometo xD**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en esa obra? ¿Será un desastre? ¿O por el contrario saldrá todo de maravilla?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo por este mismo canal :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAA**

 **Acá nuevamente con el siguiente capítulo xD**

 **¿Les está gustando la historia?**

 **Vemos que no muchos comentan u.u**

 **Bueno, aunque la historia no es nuestra nos interesa saber si nuestro esfuerzo transcribiendo los capítulos da sus frutos xD**

 **Agradecemos a SagaWinchester por sus hermosos comentarios cada cap y esperamos que este les guste demasiado, van a haber muchas risas, se los prometemos xD**

 **Y sin más que decir, ¡Comiencen a leer! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Algo parecido a la Cenicienta**

Orihime avanzaba a paso lento por los pasillos que conducía a su pabellón con la mirada gacha. En un brazo sostenía un libro de cubierta blanda algo gastado por los años cuyo título era _"Háblame de ti"_. Pero aquel libro no había sido alquilado en la biblioteca, fue obsequio de Ulquiorra, quién tras conocer las inquietudes de la pelirroja por incrementar su nivel de lectura se lo había prestado amablemente en una de sus tutorías exigiendo un resumen y opinión personal.

Ahora volvía de la enfermería. Unohana fue a buscarla pronto, justo antes de que Tatsuki marchara al gimnasio para practicar sus ejercicios habituales. Según decía la enfermera, el tratamiento había dado sus frutos y debido a ello suspendería la medicación en breves, aunque seguiría con la dieta.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Cuando iba por el primer piso, justo en el rellano alguien la agarró por el brazo con agresividad haciéndola girar sobre si. Orihime - que estaba pensando en sus cosas – no había visto que Loly y Menoly estaban siguiéndola desde que la vieron subir.

Lanzó un grito de sorpresa y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Loly, quién le sujetaba la muñeca dedicándole una sonrisa maligna. Menoly permanecía inmóvil tras la morena, mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca, extendió una mano para colocarla en su hombro y decirle que se controlara, pero se detuvo.

\- Suéltame. – Ordenó la pelirroja con voz increíblemente serena. – O…

\- ¿O qué? – Se burló Loly ensanchando su sonrisa.

Orihime no quiso entrar en ese absurdo juego de niñas. ¿Qué pretendían? Se deshizo de su agarre con habilidad. Al verse momentáneamente suelta, quiso reanudar su camino pero se encogió al ver que la morena no iba a dejarla marchar. Dándose cuenta de su desventaja, Orihime dio unos pasos hacia atrás levantando el brazo para cubrirse, pero Loly la cogió por los hombros haciéndola retroceder hasta acorralarla contra la pared.

Entonces, pegando una mano a la pared y acercando su rostro al de la pelirroja, rugió:

\- Óyeme bien, muñeca. No tienes ningún derecho a acaparar toda la atención del señor Cifer. ¿Quién coño te has creído? ¡No eres más que una zorra! – Orihime tembló, esperándose lo peor. Loly olió su miedo y no pudo evitar mofarse de ello. – Dejarás al señor Cifer en paz, ¿Sí? Pedirás un cambio de tutor y no volverás a acercarte a él… Y al director Aizen tampoco. Si no… - Hizo una mueca perversa y se pasó el filo de la mano por el cuello, en expresivo gesto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando el señor Cifer te hable no le responderás. – Prosiguió sintiéndose superior. – Es más, no asistirás a ninguna de sus clases.

Orihime ignoró a Loly momentáneamente para centrar su atención en Menoly, quién a cada palabra pronunciada por la morena parecía estar más nerviosa, mirando continuamente a su alrededor, preocupada por si aparecía algún profesor o empleado del centro. La pelirroja adivinó enseguida su relación, Loly manejaba el cotarro y la otra la obedecía sin rechistar. Quizás si se negaba solamente la morena se rebotaría y así aún tenía posibilidades de salir ventajosa de la pelea… Oh, no podía hacerlo. Recordó la normativa que Ulquiorra le facilitó: _Nada de peleas._ No quería decepcionar a su tutor, debía resolver el problema civilizadamente.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

\- No lo haré. – Pronunció la pelirroja aceptando lo peor. – Me importa una mierda lo que me hagáis, pegarme si queréis… Pero no cambiaría a Ulquiorra por ningún otro tutor.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Loly sorprendida, mirando a Menoly por el rabillo del ojo la cuál dedicó una mirada de lástima a la pelirroja. - ¿También te da igual si nos chivamos al señor Aizen de tus juegos homosexuales con Tatsuki Arisawa, tu compañera de habitación?

Orihime gruñó. En la normativa era considerado grave ese asunto. _Nada de relaciones ni homosexuales ni heterosexuales._ El incumplir esa regla era castigado con severidad. Por ello Renji y Rukia mantenían su amor en secreto. Podía aceptar que le hicieran daño a ella, pero no permitiría que su amiga saliese perjudicada.

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- ¿Y a quién creerían? – Loly chasqueó sus dedos. - ¡Ya sé! A nosotras, las dos alumnas aplicadas en los estudios y labores de limpieza que siempre se portan bien y avisan al director de todas las irregularidades.

\- Oh… las mismas que realizaron una mamada a Grimmjow el domingo pasado en los baños de las mujeres, ¿No? – Se burló la pelirroja, haciendo que ambas se congelaran. Sintió recuperar el control de la situación… A lo mejor podía ganarlas en su propio terreno: El chantaje.

Loly no se movió ni dijo nada, era la viva imagen de la derrota.

\- ¡Tú qué coño sabes! – Exclamó de repente Menoly para sorpresa de Orihime, pues la había catalogado como "pasiva". Entonces, con una súbita inesperada explosión de rabia, con el rostro hecho una máscara lívida de furor, la rubia recortó la poca distancia que había entre ellas y apartó a su amiga Loly de Orihime para tomar a la pelirroja por los hombros y zarandearla con brusquedad, haciéndole recibir algún que otro cabezazo con la pared. - ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! ¡Dilo!

Ante tal escena, Loly sonreía de una manera extraviada, con las narices ligeramente dilatadas, y respirando con un jadeo rápido y excitado. Amplió su sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus dientes cuando Menoly atizó a Orihime un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la hizo caer al suelo por el lado contrario a donde lo recibió.

Estando en el suelo la pelirroja intentaba protegerse de las continuas patadas de Menoly que había estallado al descubrir que Orihime conocía su secreto y toda la rabia acumulada en contra de sus padres, sus ex amigos, su mejor amiga - y tirana - Loly, el mundo entero e incluso ella misma salió y lo pagó con la pelirroja. Cada golpe era una lágrima reprimida, cada gruñido una prueba de su inocencia perdida…

Loly no cabía en sí de alegría: Por fin su amiga se dignaba a dejarse llevar por su lado oscuro, estaba cansada de esa actitud bondadosa y humilde.

\- Déjame un poco para mí, ¿Eh? - Su voz era una ronca provocación, y lanzaba una risa seca y amenazadora. – ¡Oh! – Gritó. – ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Y si le dejamos la cara tan desfigurada que no pueda actuar? ¡Una de las dos podrá ser la cenicienta!

La voz de Loly la hizo volver en sí de golpe y cesó su agresión. Arrepintiéndose súbitamente de su reacción agresiva quiso arrodillarse y comprobar el estado de su víctima, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar se limitó a dejar paso a Loly, quién con ademanes de superioridad se agachó y agarró del pelo a la pelirroja para hacerla mirarle a los ojos. El veneno en la mirada de Orihime hizo que la morena se encogiera levemente y borrara esa sonrisa de sus labios. Podía saber cuan cabreada estaba con tan solo verle los ojos, pero... ¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Realmente se creía mejor que ellas?

La abofeteó, pero Menoly impidió que lo hiciera por segunda vez.

\- Ya vale, Loly. Vámonos antes de que nos descubran... – Murmuró la rubia pero alguien la cortó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó Rangiku que volvía del gimnasio junto con algunas otras chicas, entre ellas Tatsuki que corrió hasta la pelirroja preocupada apartando de un empujón a las dos energúmenas.

\- Nada, profesora Matsumoto. Se ha caído rodando por las escaleras bajando de la segunda planta y nosotras estábamos ayudándola a incorporarse. – Mintió Loly.

Rangiku frunció el ceño, dejando claro que no se tragaba ni una palabra.

\- Orihime, ¿ _Eso_ es cierto? – Quiso saber la profesora, acercándose a ella que con el cuerpo dolorido tras la paliza se puso en pié ayudada por Tatsuki y sonrió rascándose la nuca.

\- Sí, soy algo torpe. – Corroboró riendo falsamente y acto seguido limpió un poco de polvo de su ropa. Oh, joder, limpiándose los shorts hizo un mal gesto y su brazo izquierdo dolió como respuesta a los intentos de protegerse de las patadas de Menoly… Hizo una pequeñísima mueca, pues no debía exteriorizarlo, así que intentó ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Estoy bien. – Aclaró a todas y comenzó a caminar. Le dolía todo: Los costados, el abdomen, la espalda… Era como si realmente hubiese sufrido un accidente en las escaleras. Al menos no le desfiguraron el rostro como pretendían, únicamente su mandíbula se hinchó ligeramente por el puñetazo de Menoly. Ni un ojo morado ni un labio roto.

Tatsuki dedicó una mirada enfurecida a las dos maestras del engaño indicando que conocía la verdad. Acto seguido, agarró a Orihime del brazo y se la llevó de allí en dirección a su habitación. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, la morena fue consciente de las pequeñas lágrimas que su amiga no pudo contener… Oh, esas dos lo pagarían muy caro.

" _La regla es que cualquiera que haga llorar a Orihime se las verá conmigo"_

* * *

Esa misma tarde, después de visitar la enfermería por una caja de Tylenol para el dolor, Orihime y el resto de residentes y profesores se dirigieron al gimnasio donde colaboraron con la reorganización de todo el lugar, convirtiéndolo óptimo para la realización de la obra y más tarde darían paso al ensayo general.

La pelirroja no quiso pensar más en lo ocurrido con Loly y Menoly. Simplemente evitaría religiosamente quedarse a solas con ellas ignorando el hecho de que su amiga Tatsuki se cobraría ella misma la venganza.

Al ser un simple ensayo, los actores y actrices no necesitaban vestir los disfraces, así que sin mucho más por hacer una vez hubieron acabado las tareas de decoración y construcción, el ensayó comenzó dando lugar a un grandioso desastre. Cada vez que a Orihime le tocaba cruzar palabra con Grimmjow borraba su actitud tranquila por una mueca de asco y se negaba a decir nada que figurase en el guión, provocando el estrés de Mayuri. Renji no se sabía casi nada de su texto como narrador e iba inventando cosas sobre la marcha. Ikakku más de lo mismo.

\- ¡Insectos! – Gritaba Mayuri ante la incapacidad de los actores para realizar una sola escena en condiciones.

\- ¡Espera un momento! – Interrumpió Ikkaku.

\- ¿Más interrupciones? – Se quejó el director entornando los ojos.

\- ¡Pero si no he dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ahora! - Gritó el skin. - ¿Por qué coño tengo que ser yo la puta hada madrina? ¡Que lo interprete Rukia! – Dijo señalando con el dedo a la pequeña morena que observaba desde las gradas sentada junto a Ichigo y Rangiku. - ¡Dijiste que si teníamos alguna reclamación se lo dijéramos a Nemu! – Mayuri empezó a ignorarlo. - ¿Acaso no has recibido la mía? ¿Qué puta broma es esta? – El director de la obra continuaba ignorándolo. - ¡Cámbiame el papel ahora mismo! ¿Y porque llevas siempre esa mascara de pirado? – Mayuri seguía ignorándolo y resoplaba una y otra vez. – Oye, tarado, ¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que digo?

\- Calla de una puta vez, friki. – Concluyó al fin antes de continuar con la obra.

\- ¿FRIKI? – Se enfureció Ikkaku. – ¿Precisamente tú me llamas friki?

La paciencia del director parecía que empezaba a rebosar. Explotando al fin en un sinfín de insultos y reproches dejando a todos anonadados. Orihime sintió miedo, en ningún momento de la obra había conseguido plantarle cara a ese extraño hombre, tampoco le hacía falta, puesto que Grimmjow ya se quejaba en su lugar.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡A la mierda todo el guión! – Gritó rompiendo de un tirón los papeles. – ¡Por culpa de este puto reparto tan raro la historia no funciona como debería! ¡Adaptad la jodida historia a vuestras personalidades y punto! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza gritando a pleno pulmón y desahogarse al fin. Acto seguido, giró sobre sus talones y marchó del lugar seguido por Nemu.

Grimmjow miró a Orihime, sonriendo pícaramente cuando sus ojos posaron en el escote de la pelirroja. Ella frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí, algo indignada, pero de pronto, inconscientemente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué sonreía ahora? El estúpido de pelo azul prácticamente la había desnudado mentalmente ¿Es que se alegraba de que ese hombre se fijara en ella? Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, y se dirigió al baño a mojarse un poco la cara. Debía aclarar sus ideas, sus sentimientos, su actitud.

* * *

 _A esa misma hora, dos días más tarde…_

Faltaba poco más de media hora para el comienzo de la obra. Todos los actores y actrices se encontraban tras las cortinas bajadas del escenario. Rangiku como buena amante de la moda, se propuso voluntaria para seleccionar los trajes, y también maquillar y peinar a los presentes. Era notorio su completo entusiasmo con aquel trabajo, su sonrisa perfecta y el brillo en sus ojos eran una prueba evidente de ello.

Rukia, alegando no poder actuar debido a su "pánico escénico" solicitó ser la ayudante de Rangiku y la seguía por todas partes como un perrito faldero.

\- ¡He llegado _babys_! – Apareció junto a Rukia en el lugar, mirando a todos los presentes con ojos victoriosos. – El tiempo es oro, adelante formad filas todos aquellos que tengáis un papel en la obra. – Dio unas palmadas. Aquellos que se ocupaban del decorado, iluminación u otro trabajo tras el escenario se alejaron del lugar. – Chicas en la fila derecha, y chicos en la izquierda.

La rubia fue entregando a cada persona su vestimenta con una sonrisa _Colgate_ en los labios contrarrestada con el ceño fruncido de Rukia.

Tatsuki resoplaba mientras se dirigía junto con Orihime al vestuario de las chicas – el cual era el mismísimo vestuario del gimnasio - situado tras el escenario. Gruñendo entre dientes se colocó su correspondiente vestido, algo incómodo a su gusto. Orihime la imitó con la misma desgana vistiendo esos trapos sucios y roñosos que debía llevar durante la primera parte de la obra, cuando es humillada y degradada por sus hermanastras, las guapas de Loly y Menoly… Oh, que ironía.

\- ¿Cenicienta? – Exclamó Tatsuki. – ¿No podían encontrar otra cosa mejor para nuestra edad? ¡Qué cursi!

\- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de hacer de samurái? – Preguntó sonriente. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ambas salieron del vestuario y caminaron por entre bastidores buscando a Rangiku para ser maquilladas y peinadas. Pronto llegaron Loly y Menoly también. La rubia las maquilló y peinó como si de unas muñecas de porcelana se tratasen. Entonces, una vez terminó con todas, ordenó a Loly, Menoly y Tatsuki que se situaran en el otro lado del escenario, pues de allí debían salir y pidió a Rukia que le trajera el segundo vestido de Orihime, el bonito, para cuando le tocara ponérselo tenerlo a mano.

En ese momento llegó Ulquiorra con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No celebramos una boda, es una obra de teatro. Además, ¿no encuentras extraño que cenicienta cuando es una simple sirvienta esté tan exageradamente maquillada?

\- Ah… es que luego no me da tiempo de maquillarla. – Admitió. – Pero… ¡Me dirás que no está guapa! – Se entusiasmó - ¿Qué digo de guapa? ¡Guapísima! Y eso que todavía no la has visto con el vestido guapo puesto.

\- Supongo. – Dijo él apartando la mirada hacia la nada.

\- ¡Oh! Ahora vengo Orihime cielo, ¡voy a por la laca! – Rangiku se fue dando pequeños brincos.

\- Me alegro de haber venido. – Su mirada verde se centró en los ojos grises de ella. – En realidad, estás bastante guapa. – Se detuvo delante suyo intentando analizar cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja, esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse exageradamente.

\- Esto… no si yo no… - Balbuceó poniéndose las manos en la cara.

\- No te escondas. – Ordenó agarrándole una de sus manos para poder verle el rostro.

Rangiku llegó apresuradamente, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado en ambos, la laca hizo que Orihime tosiera y olvidara rápidamente lo ocurrido. Llegando así a la primera salida en escena: El momento de Renji.

" **Algo parecido a la Cenicienta"**

El título apareció justo después de que se abriera el telón gravado en letras colorinas pintadas a mano sobre un fondo negro en lo alto del decorado de una casa estilo antiguo.

De una esquina del escenario apareció Renji vestido de traje y corbata, sudando exageradamente y examinando al público con mirada entrecerrada, donde reconoció con dificultad, debido a la luz de los focos, algunos rostros como el de Rukia e Ichigo. Trago saliva, no podía hacer el ridículo delante de ellos, así que con voz súbitamente firme y segura comenzó:

 _\- Buenos días a todos. Hoy es un día especial para el centro y deseamos celebrarlo con esta pequeña actividad patrocinada por nuestro amado director el señor Aizen._

Aizen en una esquina del gimnasio sonrió. Renji hacia muecas extrañas. ¿Por qué narices le tocaba a él decir esas estupideces?

 _\- Esperamos que os divirtáis. Gracias a todos por hacer esto posible._

El público aplaudió y las luces de la sala se volvieron azules.

 _\- Érase una vez en un país muy lejano… Vivía una hermosa joven llamada Cenicienta. La chica había quedado huérfana de padre y madre y ahora vivía con sus hermanastras y su madrastra._

Al compás de las palabras de Renji, aparecieron Loly y Menoly con unos preciosos vestidos de época, con corsés y volantes que llamarían la atención de cualquier hombre

\- ¡Cenicienta! – Exclamaron Loly y Menoly al unísono. - ¿Ya has terminado nuestros vestidos cenicienta? ¡Te recuerdo que el baile es esta noche!

Orihime se encontraba a punto de salir en escena, debido a los nervios, había encendido un cigarro a escondidas para calmar algo su ansiedad y se agachó esperando el momento de su entrada. De pronto, unas manos la empujaron hacia el escenario y al entrar en contacto con las luces observó con una cómica expresión al gentío. La habían pillado fumando.

\- E-esto…. – Tartamudeó mirando a sus compañeras de actuación y de nuevo al gentío, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de Ulquiorra, el cual hizo una mueca de disgusto. – E-Estoy aq-quí. – Continuó como pudo aún con el cigarro en la mano y avanzó hasta ellas.

\- ¿Qué haces fumando? – Gritó Loly poniendo unos ojos como platos, cogiéndole el cigarro de las manos y apagándolo con el pié. Gracias a Dios el público no notó que todo eso no formaba parte del guión. – ¡Que cara más dura tienes! – Pudieron oír las carcajadas de algunos espectadores, así que decidieron continuar la obra. – ¡Los vestidos aún están por terminar!

\- Una principiante como yo no puede coser un vestido de este tipo. – Continuó ella ignorando su guión y plantando cara al fin a esas miserables, tenía una oportunidad para dejarlas en evidencia delante de sus amados Aizen y Ulquiorra, y no la iba a desaprovechar. – Aunque si lo que queréis es ser el hazme reír del reino, no seré yo quien os detenga. – Sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No me vengas con excusas ahora! – Se sulfuró Menoly avergonzada. – ¡Mamá! ¿No vas a regañarla? - Acto seguido apareció Tatsuki en escena.

\- ¡A callar! – Ordenó Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos en una pose muy poco femenina. La morena había adivinado las intenciones de Orihime y pensó seguirle el juego, aunque la venganza que ella tenía en mente resultaba ser muchísimo peor a la que estaba practicando su amiga.

De pronto, Renji comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

 _\- Aquella noche se celebraba un baile en el castillo real. Los rumores decían que el príncipe estaba buscando esposa y la madrastra estaba empeñada con que fuera una de sus hijas la elegida del príncipe para poder disfrutar de una vida regalada._

\- Intenta ignorar a las feas de tus hermanastras. – Empezó Tatsuki dirigiéndose a Orihime. – ¡Dedícate a terminar esos vestidos! – Se alejó de escena. Loly y Menoly comenzaron a murmurar, maldiciendo a la morena por lo bajo.

\- Eh… ¿Me dejáis sola ya o qué? – Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa.

Las dos hermanastras dieron un respingo y se alejaron del lugar con molestia.

Orihime se encontró sola en escena entonces. Se sentó en un taburete de madera y comenzó a hacer ver que cosía. Dejó a un lado la prenda con aburrimiento y apoyó su cabeza en las manos mirando fijamente al público. Pudo ver a Mayuri como se aporreaba su máscara contra el hombro de Nemu y hasta casi imaginar los insultos y reproches que este soltaba. Sonrió.

\- Esto es terrible…por culpa de ese baile apartarán a mi amada madrastra Tatsuki de mi lado. – Dijo en voz alta, y recordó a Grimmjow que protagonizaba el papel de príncipe. – ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré príncipe! – Gritó.

Ante esas extrañas palabras, Renji decidió seguir con su narración y nerviosamente dijo:

 _\- Cenicienta todavía no había visto al príncipe pero ya suspiraba por amor por él._

Oh, vaya. No encajaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No me apetece hacer esos vestidos… – Suspiró la chica.

\- Tranquila. – Una voz varonil surgió de la nada y una cabeza reluciente brillo bajo los focos. Ikkaku al fin salía en escena recorriendo el escenario dando saltitos. El skin llevaba puesto una especie de tutú y unas alas de mariposa. – No debes preocuparte por nada, Cenicien… - Un chico con plumas en un ojo llamado Yumichica y mejor amigo del skin comenzó a reír y gritar eufóricamente, provocando así que Ikkaku no pudiera finalizar su frase sin dedicarle una mirada enfurecida. – Esto… soy tu hada madrina.

\- Siento tener que decírtelo pero ha sido una entrada algo tonta – Rió Orihime al seguir escuchando las carcajadas de Yumichica.

\- No te inquietes cenicienta… - Continuó Ikkaku ignorando a todo el mundo y ciñéndose a su papel. – Esta noche he venido a cumplir tus deseos. – Continuó. – Adelante, confíame tus deseos.

\- Quiero que el baile entero arda hasta que se convierta en cenizas. – Dijo ella tan naturalmente como el que pide un helado al dependiente de una heladería.

\- Eso es un crimen… Intenta pensar en un deseo más sencillo e inocente. – El skinhead empezaba a perder sus estribos.

\- Quiero que el príncipe muera pisoteado por un caballo. – Solicitó sin poder quitarse de la mente al maldito de Grimmjow.

\- ¡He dicho "sencillo e inocente"! – Chilló Ikkaku. - ¡Joder! – Ikakku perdió los estribos y rápidamente dejó sobre el suelo del escenario unos vestidos preciosos. - ¡A la mierda todo! – Exclamó saliendo de escena.

Tan pronto como Ikkaku desapareció entre bastidores se escuchó una tremenda cachetada. Y la voz de Rangiku diciendo:

\- ¡Madarame, no digas palabrotas frente al público!

Orihime se rió. Oh… Y pensar que no quería hacer la maldita obra. ¡Pero qué bien se lo estaba pasando! Aunque no quiso imaginar la larga charla de Ulquiorra tras finalizar todo ese embrollo.

\- ¡Cenicienta! – La llamaron a la vez Loly, Menoly , quienes aparecieron junto a Tatsuki mirando detalladamente los vestidos. – ¿Los has hecho tu? – Preguntaron.

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién si no? ¿Un hado madrino calvo?

El público comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Que mano tienes Hime! – Admiró Tatsuki. – Has hecho unos vestidos fantásticos.

\- ¡Oh! Me alegro de que te gusten tanto los vestidos que he hecho con mis propias manos. – Sonrió mirando la reacción del público que reía sin parar ante las pequeñas bromas de la pelirroja.

Volvió a quedarse sola en escena, e Ikkaku apareció de nuevo haciendo que la risa del público se alargara.

\- Puedes pedirme otro deseo. – Dijo el calvo secamente.

Ella pensó durante unos segundos, ¿De qué manera podía pedir la muerte de Grimmjow? ¿Muerte a picotazos por millones de abejas? ¿O tal vez por envenenamiento de caramelos en mal estado? Sabía que no sucedería verdaderamente pero podía expresar su odio hacia él sin ninguna consecuencia después. Finalmente con un torturado suspiro dijo:

\- Quiero que el príncipe muera… me da igual como.

\- Quieres que la calabaza se convierta en un coche de caballos y te lleve al baile vestida de gala ¿no? Muy bien, ¡Vamos allá!

Ikkaku alzó su puño al aire y acto seguido se cerró el telón, fuera Renji comenzó a narrar de nuevo ajeno a todo lo que sucedía detrás de las cortinas.

 _\- Así el hada madrina respondió a los anhelos de la cenicienta permitiéndole ir a la maldita discoteca. Espera… ¿Discoteca?_

 _\- ¡No es así! -_ La voz de un joven retumbó en la sala debido al micro, Toshiro se lo había cogido para retomar el control de la narración puesto a que Renji había olvidado la mitad del guión. _– Cenicienta se dirigió al baile, mientras tanto, allí se estaba poniendo más animado._ – Pudo concluir Toshiro convirtiéndose en el nuevo narrador de la historia. - _Tan solo el príncipe parecía estar triste y melancólico._

El telón se alzó mostrando un decorado diferente. Esta vez estaban en el salón real donde se realizaba el baile. En el escenario habían algunos actores que hacían de bulto, entonces, aparecieron Grimmjow y Starrk. Los dos vestían con trajes de época, extremadamente sexys. El corazón de las féminas del público dio un vuelco y se pudieron oír los gritos de Rangiku apoyando a Toshiro, y a ambos jóvenes.

\- ¿A qué viene esa cara de malas pulgas? – Preguntó Starrk al peli-azul saltándose todo el guión previsto. Al parecer él no tenía ninguna frase en el guión siquiera. – Sal a la pista, hombre, a ver si consigues novia.

\- Olvídate … - Suspiró el hombre cansado de aquel espectáculo tan cutre. – Esas cosas no me interesan, solo quiero que acabe esta puta obra ya.

\- A este paso siempre serás virgen – Continuó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- ¡AGH! – Gritó Grimmjow malhumorado. – ¿Es que tú no tienes vergüenza o qué coño te pasa? ¡Claro que no soy virgen! ¿Me ves con cara de serlo? ¡Vete tú a la puta farmacia a comprar condones que falta te hacen! – Perdió los estribos.

\- ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti! ¡Ve tú y compra un poco de simpatía que falta te hace!

 _\- Su amigo, un príncipe del reino vecino, tuvo que emplear toda su labia para convencerle de que se uniera al baile, en contraste con la atmósfera del lugar, cada vez más animada, el príncipe se sentía cada vez más hundido._

\- Así que esto… es el baile. – Orihime apareció en escena de nuevo, topándose con la mirada gatuna de Grimmjow y los ojos despistados de Starrk.

La pelirroja estaba simplemente increíble: Vestía un hermoso vestido rosado de corsé y volantes que realzaban su belleza enormemente, así como sus grandes pechos.

\- Vaya vaya… Acaba de llegar una buena pieza. Invítale a bailar. – Sugirió Starrk al peli-azul mientras señalaba a la protagonista.

\- No. – Dijo secamente pero sin poder controlar su interés por su belleza.

 _\- Al contemplar la belleza de cenicienta, el príncipe se enamoró de ella a primera vista y la invitó a bailar._

 _-_ ¡Por qué! – Inquirió el príncipe dirigiéndose a Toshiro.

 _\- Porque lo digo yo, que soy el narrador. Y punto._

Grimmjow pensó durante unos instantes _– Sí, sabía pensar aunque no lo hiciese frecuentemente -_ cuanto antes hiciera su papel antes acabaría toda esa mierda, se dirigió a Orihime y la agarró el brazo con violencia.

\- Tú… la nueva, baila conmigo. – Exigió.

Orihime lo miró con asco, para justo después deshacerse de su agarre y continuó caminando por el escenario ignorándolo por completo.

\- Me ha rechazado. – Suspiró aliviado dirigiéndose hacia su amigo Starrk.

 _\- Vuélvelo a intentar príncipe._

\- ¡No le pidas lo imposible a la gente sin conocer sus circunstancias! – Gritó a pleno pulmón Grimmjow.

 _\- ¡Que lo vuelvas a intentar te digo!_

\- ¡Animo príncipe! ¡Enseña tu pechote! – Exclamó Rangiku entre bastidores con una enorme sonrisa, apoyando a Toshiro. Acto seguido, los demás espectadores empezaron a animarle también.

 _\- A ver príncipe…Relájate y háblale a con un tono natural_. _No la presiones ni le des órdenes, a las chicas no les agrada eso._

\- ¿Dónde coño se ha visto que el narrador de consejos? – Gruñó Grimmjoy, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amigo Starrk. Resopló. - ¡Está bien, está bien! – Dijo volviéndose a acercar a Orihime. – Esto…

\- Estoy ocupada buscando un cigarro. – Dijo mientras metía la mano en el canalillo y sacaba su paquete de tabaco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Es que solo has venido aquí a fumar o qué?

La pelirroja lo ignoró y sin borrar la sonrisa cogió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios guardando el resto del paquete donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres bruto? – Preguntó una vez se encendió el cigarro.

\- ¿Yo? Eh… Hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar...?

La chica pensó un bonito discurso que podría soltarle en ese preciso instante, sobre de la amable faceta del chico que había conocido en la celda del silencio ¿Por qué no podía ser así realmente? ¿Acaso había fingido estando con ella? ¿O simplemente era bipolar? Orihime sintió lástima. Lo más probable fuera que Grimmjow engañase al resto haciéndoles creer que era un matón y un cabrón cuando realmente era totalmente distinto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo el sonido de las campanadas de media noche la hicieron cerrar el pico hasta que el ruido cesó.

\- Oh vaya, he de irme. – Sonrió.

\- Estupendo. – El príncipe alzó el dedo del corazón en significativo gesto.

La protagonista se quitó el zapato y lo posó sobre la mano del chico, algo atónito por el gesto de ella.

\- Y me lo dejas así, ¿tal cual? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 _\- Con el sonido de las campanadas de las doce, la magia del hada madrina perdió su efecto. Cenicienta abandonó el baile dejando un recuerdo imborrable en el corazón del príncipe y una duda en su mente: ¿Quién sería esa bella joven? La única pista que había dejado fue ese zapato único y hermoso de cristal._

\- Buscaré a la persona que le pertenezca el zapato. - Anunció Starrk. – Y se convertirá en tu reina.

\- ¿Eh? Bah… no hace falta que te molestes, es una bobada.

Starrk le dio una colleja.

\- ¡No desperdicies la oportunidad que tienes de volver a verla! ¿Y tú te consideras un hombre?

\- Cabrón… - Gruñó él, herido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando quieres estar con alguien y no puedes? Te mueres de ganas de verle… y sin embargo no aparece… - Starrk hinchó de aire sus pulmones y se dirigió al público. – ¡Ven a verme, joder!

\- ¿A quién coño se lo dices? – Preguntó Grimmjow desviando la mirada a los espectadores.

 _\- El amigo del príncipe usó sus experiencias como argumento para convencer al príncipe para que se pusiera en movimiento, se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante… Se moría de ganas de volver a ver a aquella doncella._

 _-_ ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó apretando el puño.

 _\- Al día siguiente, el príncipe hizo que todas las doncellas casaderas del reino se probaran el zapato, estaba convencido de que su princesa sería la única a quien el zapato le quedase perfecto. Finalmente llegó a casa de Cenicienta…_

El escenario volvió a cambiar situándose en la casa vieja, aparecieron Tatsuki, Loly y Menoly, junto a Hisagi, el encargado de probar el zapato a las chicas.

\- No se moleste, no es mi zapato. – Comentó Tatsuki a Hisagi.

\- Aquí no hay nadie más, no hay ni una rata jo, jo, jo… - Rió Menoly.

\- Mentirosa, esta Cenicienta… - Añadió Tatsuki

\- ¡Eh, tú! Para que dices nada! – Señaló el peli-azul con el dedo a la morena. - ¡Quiero que acabe ya la jodida obra!

\- ¡Oye, matón de pacotilla! Si le haces algo a mi madrastra… Te las verás conmigo. – Apareció Orihime enfurecida.

\- Orihime… - Susurró Tatsuki.

\- Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, príncipe. Era yo quien llevaba puesto ese zapato anoche, ya me lo estás devolviendo.

\- ¡Serás borde! – Gruñó él.

 _\- Tras verse el rostro una vez más, la pareja quedó profundamente enamorada conteniendo las ansias de besarse. Finalmente, no pudieron soportarlo más y se acercaron para fundirse en un profundo y delicado beso._

Orihime se congeló. Oh, oh… Había llegado el momento del beso.

Pero tras pensarlo fugazmente llegó a una magnifica conclusión: Durante toda la obra se había saltado el guión, ¿Qué importaba si lo hacía de nuevo? Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y adoptó una postura rígida, asesinando al príncipe con la mirada dijo:

\- Te odio. – Grimmjow dio un paso hacia ella. - Me das asco. – El príncipe fue recortando más y más un poco más la distancia que los separaba. Sonriendo de manera enfermiza. - Nunca tendrás nada conmigo. Ni sueñes con que voy a besart…

El peli-azul sorprendió a Orihime, y no solo a ella, también a la mayor parte de los presentes cogiéndola por los hombros y acercándola hasta su pecho con pasión. La pelirroja se sonrojo cuando Grimmjow le agarró por el cuello y mentón para inmovilizarla y poderla besar. Pero no dulce ni tiernamente como en los cuentos, si no dándole con furia y brutalidad semejante beso con lengua que la dejó sin aliento. Cuando la chica se recompuso, se separó de él rápidamente frotándose los labios y escupiendo por todas partes. Ese fue su primer beso, ¡Y qué beso!

 _\- Así cenicienta demostró que una mujer no necesitaba a un hombre para triunfar en la vida, por ello se divorció del príncipe tras unos breves días de matrimonio. Y su madrastra y ella vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Orihime cogió una gran bocanada de aire tras las cortinas bajadas y se maldijo para sus adentros. Buscó con su mirada un poco de apoyo en Tatsuki, quien simplemente se limitó a darle unas palmitas en la espalda. La pelirroja le sonrió intentando ocultar la tristeza y la rabia que le producía el hecho de haber estado en los brazos de ese maldito peli-azul. El susodicho se dirigió a ella sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

\- Que, nueva. ¿Te ha gustado eh? – Se burló.

\- Oh vamos, besas como un puto animal. – Lo criticó con amargura. – Ahora comprendo por qué te llaman _gato_.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo había dicho! La chica se tapó la boca con las manos en un acto-reflejo.

\- ¿Cómo? – Respondió Grimmjow anonadado. - ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Se había delatado, ahora él sabía que era ella la chica de la celda.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que salir huyendo, sus piernas empezaron a correr casi por sí solas, dejando al chico completamente aturdido. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo último que quería era que ese engendro supiera quién era ella.

Un momento… ¿Y qué cambiaría que él lo supiera?

\- ¡Genial, magnífico! - Aplaudió Aizen, quien se acercó a Orihime acompañado por su perro y Ulquiorra. – Esteso y yo estamos contentísimos, nos ha encantado, aunque señorita Orihime, está prohibido fumar en el centro… Por esta vez, debido a lo bien que ha salido todo, no tendrá amonestación por lo ocurrido. Podría haber sido peor, como un apuñalamiento por ejemplo. – La chica frunció el ceño. – Bueno, bueno, no te aburro más. Te dejo con tu tutor, voy a organizar todo para que salgan los familiares y esas cosas molestas.

Ulquiorra extremadamente molesto no la felicitó, ni la alentó, ni la castigó…

Simplemente con un tono de voz frío dijo:

\- Hoy es día de permiso. A las diez estate lista en recepción. Nos vamos de aquí.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Me encantó este cap, es de mis favoritos definitivamente xD**

 **Ese Grimmy se pasa de vergas 7u7 Y Ulqui poco a poco va demostrando lo que tiene dentro de ese frío e inexpresivo caparazón xD**

 **¡Nos veremos en el siguiene cap! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLI**

 **Henos aquí con un nuevo episodio xD**

 **Sé que nos tardamos en actualizar pero es que era semana de trabajos, muchos trabajos en la universidad y por ello la demora.**

 **Nos gustaría que muchos más se animaran a comentar, queremos saber qué opinan de la trama, si les gusta o no, si nuestro esfuerzo por volver a publicar esto vale realmente la pena TvT9**

 **Pero bueno, mientras tanto agradecemos a** **SagaWinchester por sus comentarios cada cap, y espero que no sea la única a la que tengamos que agradecer cada capítulo :v**

 **Y sin más que decir, ¡Comiencen a leer! :D**

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El reencuentro**

A última hora de la tarde del sábado, Tatsuki junto a todos los que podían disfrutar del permiso marcharon con sus familias a sus hogares tras finalizar la obra. Las Noches se convirtió en lo que había sido el fin de semana anterior: Un lugar silencioso, aparentemente deshabitado donde nada más quedaban pobres infelices sin familia como Orihime o casos especiales donde les prohibían salir como Renji o Grimmjow.

Orihime esperaba impacientemente sentada al borde del sofá, en el vestíbulo principal, vistiendo el vestido negro y azul de una pieza que trajo consigo el primer día y con las horquillas de su hermano adornando su cabello. Tenía la espalda rígida, las rodillas juntas, y las manos apretadas en el regazo. Sólo había otra persona en la sala, una joven recepcionista detrás del mostrador, que charlaba con alguien por teléfono ajena a todo lo demás.

Miró el reloj de pared. Eran casi las nueve y media. Ulquiorra le había dicho que estuviera dispuesta para las diez, pero a las nueve ya lo tenía todo listo. ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese hombre? ¿Qué quiso decir con "Nos vamos de aquí"? ¿A dónde la iba a llevar?, se preguntó. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso su tía…? Meneó la cabeza como para expulsar aquel pensamiento de su cerebro. Sólo había un lugar en la faz de la tierra donde no deseaba ir, y ese lugar era la casa de su tía. Pero, entonces, ¿Dónde planeaba llevarla Ulquiorra si no?

La recepcionista alzó la mirada.

\- Espera un momento - Dijo, dirigiéndose a su interlocutor telefónico, y luego tapó con la mano el altavoz volviéndose hacia Orihime. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Orihime se sobresaltó, carraspeó un poco y luego sonrió a la mujer diciendo:

\- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Gracias.

\- Creo que no nos conocemos. Mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin. – Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella. – Encantada.

Orihime correspondió a una estrechada de manos muy correcta.

\- Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, igualmente.

En ese momento Ulquiorra apareció por uno de los pasillos a paso lento arrastrando una pequeña maleta. Debido al ruido que provocaba al arrastrarla; Yoruichi se percató de su presencia y volvió a su puesto de trabajo para atenderlo. El moreno se acercó al mostrador sin vacilar para realizar el último trámite.

Durante unos largos minutos, Orihime pudo verlo conversar con la recepcionista y firmar algún que otro papel antes de girar sobre sus talones y con un gesto hacer que se levantara del sofá e indicarle que era hora de irse.

\- ¿Ya podemos...? - Se interrumpió la pelirroja y luego continuó. - ¿Podemos irnos así, sin más ni más?

Ulquiorra asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarle y dijo:

\- Así es.

El hombre se encaminó a la puerta y la pelirroja le siguió, deteniéndose un segundo en el umbral para volverse hacia la recepcionista.

\- Adiós. - Le dijo.

\- Adiós señorita Inoue, disfruta de tu permiso. - Respondió la mujer.

Ambos se acercaron en silencio al coche, un _seat_ _exeo_ cuatro puertas de color negro inmaculadamente limpio y brillante que se encontraba aparcado en un pequeño parking en la entrada de Las Noches junto con una hilera de coches de todo tipo. Orihime ocupó el asiento del copiloto mientras Ulquiorra guardaba la pequeña maleta en el portaequipajes. Apenas podía creerlo. Fijó la mirada al frente tratando de controlar su nerviosismo y euforia.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras Ulquiorra giraba la llave de contacto, arrancando el motor, y enfilaba el camino que conducía a la carretera. La chica dejó volar su imaginación, pensando en la clase de cosas que podían sucederle durante el permiso. Tal vez Ulquiorra la llevase a su casa… Oh ¿Cómo sería su casa? Si mal no recordaba él le había dicho que pasaba la semana en una habitación del edificio A. ¿Tendría una casa inhabitada y desorganizada? ¿O pulcra y limpia? No lo sabía… pero se moría de ganas por descubrirlo.

Cuando llegaron a la autopista y ganaron velocidad, Orihime carraspeó y, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, dijo torpemente:

\- U-ulquiorra… todavía… - Comenzó sin poder ocultar su temblor. Tomó aire para calmarse un poco. – Todavía no me has dicho dónde vamos.

Esperanzas.

¿Cuánto hacía que no las tenía? Mucho, sin duda. Y tan pronto como el moreno le respondió, volvió a recordar por qué hacía tanto tiempo que dejó de tenerlas…

\- Vamos a casa de tu tía. – El corazón de la joven se comprimió y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. – Contacté con ella para ponerla al corriente de la obra. Me dijo que no vendría por problemas de trabajo, aunque este fin de semana estaría encantada de recibirte y que por favor, te llevara con ella ya que no podía venir a buscarte.

Malditas esperanzas.

\- No quiero ir. – Dijo en un susurro. Sopesó la idea de suplicarle, de llorarle un poco para que diera la vuelta. Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

\- Lo supuse, por ello no te dije nada. – La miró de reojo. – Lo siento, pero es fundamental que mantengas una óptima relación con tus familiares, señorita Inoue.

\- No son mi familia. – Contestó con desprecio en su voz. ¿Quién se creía él para hacerle eso?

\- Quizás no sean de sangre, pero en aspectos legales sí lo son debido a que tu padre cuando tu madre quedó embarazada de ti se hizo cargo de tu paternidad a pesar de no ser biológicamente su hija. – Agregó con voz monótona.

\- Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada, Ulquiorra.

El moreno suspiró y encendió la radio dejando claro que daba esa conversación por finalizada. Bajo el influjo de una música melódica y dulzona, Orihime dejó que el cansancio acumulado de todo el día se apoderada de su sistema y se apoyó contra la ventana cerrando los ojos para descansar.

Después de una larga hora de trayecto, las luces de Karakura comenzaron a ser visibles tan pronto como se acercaban a la entrada de la ciudad-pueblo. Ulquiorra aflojó la marcha y salió de la autopista comenzando a conducir por las calles. Después de un rato, finalmente aparcó y apagó el motor. Hizo un amago de poner su mano en el hombro de Orihime para despertarla, pero la chica abrió los ojos y fue innecesaria tal acción.

Ambos salieron del coche en silencio.

La tía de Orihime vivía con su hija menor y el hijo de esta en una modesta casa de fachada blanca exactamente igual, a cualquier otra casa del vecindario en un distrito mediocre de Karakura. Lo que en algún tiempo pretendió ser el césped aparecía como un espeso colchón de matojos; junto a los muros de la casa había un raquítico jardín de margaritas, girasoles y petunias.

A penas habían tocado al timbre y abrió la puerta una mujer algo rellenita, de cabello oscuro y ojos casi negros.

\- Buenas noches. – Saludó con desgana, pero como si por arte de magia alguien hubiese presionado un interruptor en su cabeza, la mujer sonrió coqueta y cambió su actitud de súbito extendiéndole una mano a Ulquiorra. – Mi nombre es Midori Sensui y soy la prima de Orihime.

Ulquiorra correspondió a la estrechada de manos con su habitual semblante indiferente ante la sonrisa brillante de la mujer.

\- Ulquiorra Cifer, tutor de la señorita Inoue. Un placer.

Orihime dedicó una mirada de asco a su prima. No le hizo falta ser lectora de mentes para adivinar sus intenciones. Ella - _una mujer de casi treinta años con un hijo hiperactivo de casi ocho, soltera, abandonada por su marido, sin hogar y sin trabajo estable_ \- tenía los días contados para encontrar un hombre al que engatusar y Ulquiorra resultaba tentador.

\- ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos en la cena de esta noche si no tiene nada mejor que hacer, señor Cifer? – Preguntó parpadeando con dulzura y haciendo que su voz sonara más fina y dulce que de costumbre.

\- No, gracias. – Respondió secamente. - No quiero molestarles.

\- Oh, vamos. Insisto.

Ulquiorra se rindió a la vez que pasaba dentro de la casa seguido por Orihime. Midori los condujo al salón donde Ryuuji _– su hijo-_ veía dibujos animados sentado en el sofá.

La prima de Orihime los invitó a sentarse junto con ella y su hijo mientras esperaban a que su tía acabara de hacer la cena. Durante el poco rato en el que estuvieron esperando a su tía, la pelirroja se concentró en el televisor intentando no sulfurarse por la situación.

Finalmente la tía de Orihime, Akako Sensui _– Cuyo apellido de soltera era Inoue. -_ Entró en la sala.

\- Oye, niña. – Se dirigió a ella con malos modales. - ¿Qué clase de educación es esa? ¡Anda, ven y saluda a tu tía!

La pelirroja agachó la mirada y se acercó a esa mujer para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que lo hacía para no quedar mal delante de su tutor. Una vez hechas las presentaciones entre Ulquiorra y Akako todos tomaron asiento mientras la pelirroja fue obligada a poner la mesa. Ulquiorra hizo ademán de ayudarla pero no se lo permitieron.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo la señora de la casa con rostro sereno. – Ya podéis comer, chicos.

Orihime empezó a comer con normalidad fingida junto con el resto de los presentes.

\- ¡Ryuuji, apaga la tele! – Ordenó Midori, quién estuvo tan concentrada en los movimientos de Ulquiorra que hasta aquel momento no había notado que su propio hijo permanecía vuelto en la silla mirando sus dibujos animados e ignorando el delicioso platillo que su abuela había preparado. El niño obedeció entre resoplidos y la mujer volvió a centrar su atención en el moreno. – Señor Cifer, háblenos de usted, ¿Está casado?

Orihime parpadeó incrédula. A decir verdad no conocía mucho a su prima, pero jamás imaginó que fuese tan al grano con los hombres.

\- No veo qué importancia pueda tener mi vida privada. – Respondió fríamente. - ¿No prefiere que les hable de la señorita Inoue?

Midori y Akako intercambiaron miradas significativas.

\- Ella tampoco es importante. – Soltó Ryuuji de repente, ganándose posteriormente un bofetón de su madre.

\- ¡Quieres cerrar el pico, joder! – Exclamó Midori. – Te he dicho mil veces que no hables en la mesa. – El niño se calló dedicándole una mirada de completo desprecio y se llevó una mano a su adolorida mejilla.

Por primera vez, Orihime sintió lástima de uno de los miembros de esa familia.

\- No es que no sea importante. – Mintió su tía, dirigiéndose a Ulquiorra. – Pero confiamos en que en ese lugar es feliz y está expiando sus actos.

Ulquiorra, quién después de escuchar las palabras de Ryuuji se tensó involuntariamente, no se relajó tras escuchar aquello. Su experiencia y formación para analizar a las personas le decía que aquella mujer mentía y en ese lugar la pelirroja no era bienvenida. Pero, pese a todos sus inconvenientes, era un _hogar_ y el lugar que a ella le correspondía. Miró a Orihime, que mantenía una postura rígida y la mirada perdida en algún punto de su plato sin probar bocado. El moreno suspiró, y volviendo a centrar su atención en Akako dijo:

\- Comprendo.

\- Tampoco es que no la queramos. – Continuó Midori y pareció más como si hablase consigo misma, como si tratara de disculparse de alguna forma. – Pero para nosotros es muy difícil aceptarla al no ser la hija biológica de mi tío. – Admitió. – Su mera presencia es una deshonra para nuestra familia. Pero… no podemos ignorar el hecho de que mi tío quiso aceptarla como hija a pesar de saber que no era suya, cosa que la convierte en parte de nuestra familia. Señor Cifer, usted entiende nuestra posición ¿Cierto?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia hasta que finalmente Ulquiorra tragó lo que tenía en la boca y respondió.

\- Sinceramente comprendo más la suya. – Dijo, refiriéndose a Orihime. – Fui criado en un hogar de acogida. Mis padres creían no poder tener hijos hasta que se hizo el milagro y nació mi hermano menor. – Explicó brevemente. - Como comprenderán, la situación no se puede igualar con el sufrimiento de la señorita Inoue, pero puedo entender sus sentimientos.

Sin poderlo controlar, Orihime alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su tutor.

\- ¿Sufrimiento? – Preguntó Akako con sorna. – Esta chica lo único que ha hecho en su miserable vida ha sido sembrar la desgracia en todo aquel que se ha acercado a ella. Si no hubiese nacido, mi hermano…

\- ¿No hubiera desaparecido? – Continuó él la frase de Akako. – Permítame expresarle mi opinión, señora Sensui. Desconozco los motivos que condujeron a la señora y al señor Inoue a desaparecer misteriosamente, pero apuesto a que la señorita Inoue no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Por qué si no la aceptaría como hija? ¿Se llevaría consigo a la mujer que lo engañó? Según mis fuentes, el señor Inoue tenía deudas importantes…

\- ¿Qué insinúa, señor Cifer? – Preguntó Midori sorprendentemente molesta cortando en seco a Ulquiorra. - ¿Qué mi tío huyó del país por moroso? ¿Qué hizo que su mujer se prostituyera para pagar las deudas y así nació Orihime?

\- No saque conclusiones precipitadas, señorita Sensui. No he mencionado la prostitución. Simplemente expreso mi opinión. – Aclaró. - No hay que culpar a un inocente para así no manchar el nombre de la familia. Solo eso.

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. Su respiración era un silbido jadeante y entrecortado. Temblaba y estaba tan nerviosa e incómoda que si no fuera porque sería una completa locura se hubiese levantado de un salto de su asiento y hubiera abrazado a su tutor tan fuerte que lo hubiese dejado sin aire. Nadie aparte de su hermano en toda su vida la había defendido así. Nadie.

\- Inocente… ¡Já! Tiene gracia que la considere así señor Cifer, estando donde está: una cárcel para niños. – Se burló su tía con amargura. – Es solo una prueba más de lo mísera e innecesaria que es su existencia en este mundo.

Tras ese comentario Ulquiorra tuvo que poner mucho, _muchísimo_ esfuerzo en mantener su rostro sereno. Depositó tan suavemente como pudo el cubierto que sujetaba sobre la mesa y no contestó a Akako, pues de nada serviría decirle que, en primer lugar, la señorita Inoue no hubiese sido encerrada en ese reformatorio si ella misma no hubiera firmado los papeles en los que se hacía cargo legalmente de ella. Solo se adentraría en una discusión sin sentido en la que no ganaría nada.

\- Lo lamento, pero me marcho. – Dijo con voz calmada. – Y me llevo a la señorita Inoue. – Tras esas palabras Orihime sonrió incontrolablemente. – Como tutor y encargado de su bienestar no puedo permitir dejarla en un hogar tan deplorable. – Akako hizo una mueca. – Háganle un favor y no se preocupen más por ella, no la llamen, no la busquen, porque no la pienso traer más a este lugar. – Solicitó. – El centro se encargará de cuidarla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- ¿Y quién se preocupa por ella? Solo la hemos hecho venir porque mañana nos ausentaremos y la canguro de Ryuuji no puede ocuparse de él. Nada más. – Aclaró Midori cruelmente. – Si no fuera por mi madre y su amor a mi tío ya hubiésemos hablado con el abogado para que la tachen de la familia.

Orihime se ahorró el insulto que quiso dedicarle. Aunque las lágrimas ya no salían, el malestar en su pecho no cesó hasta que Ulquiorra al fin la sacó de aquella maldita casa y pudo respirar el aire fresco de la calle. No podía creer lo que le dijo su tía antes de salir, estando en el recibidor, cuando el moreno preguntó acerca de su ropa y pertenencias: Las habían donado a la beneficencia y no solo sus cosas, las de Sora también.

\- No hace falta que te controles en mi presencia. Llora, si quieres. – Dijo Ulquiorra mientras encendía el motor del coche.

\- No tengo ganas de llorar.

Ulquiorra la miró de reojo. Era cierto, no le quedaban ya lágrimas. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para odiar. Entonces, tuvo ganas de desahogarse con ese hombre, de hacer desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en sí misma, así que fijando su atención en un punto muerto, comenzó a hablar.

\- Como has visto, mi tía siempre me ha dicho que en este mundo hay personas necesarias y personas innecesarias, y que yo era del segundo grupo. Es falso, en realidad para el mundo no existe ni una sola persona necesaria. Al mundo le da igual todo ser humano, sigue adelante como si nada a pesar de que alguien haya muerto, la noche sigue convirtiéndose en día y viceversa, El mundo no necesita a nadie. Pero eso es algo demasiado triste, demasiado deprimente. Por eso… los seres humanos buscamos a otros seres humanos. No hay duda. Queremos necesitar a otros, queremos sentirnos necesitados. Deseamos encontrar a alguien que nos enseñe que nuestra existencia es necesaria aunque solo sea para acompañarle.

Ulquiorra escuchó su monólogo con paciencia hasta que finalizó.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Preguntó él dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

\- Dieciséis, pero en septiembre cumplo los diecisiete. – Contestó, algo confundida por la pregunta. ¿No se suponía que él debía saberlo?

\- Lo sé, es una forma de hablar. Quería decir que tu manera de pensar denota que mentalmente eres mucho más adulta.

Aquellas palabras la alagaron, como también sembraron en ella la semilla de la curiosidad ¿Y qué edad tendría él? A juzgar por su aspecto, diría que tendría la misma edad de Sora si él siguiera con vida… Unos treinta años. Aunque claro, ella nunca lo había visto vestido de manera informal. Quizás el dejar de vestir con trajes tan correctos le quitara años de encima.

Ulquiorra tomó dirección a la autopista que conducía a Las Noches y encendió la radio, pensando inocentemente que el sonido de la música podía calmar un poco el corazón herido de la joven. Pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, pues la canción tristona que sonaba era exactamente la misma que escuchó aquel día, cuando murió su hermano, en la sala de espera del hospital donde falleció.

\- No tengo nada. – Pronunció a medida que sus ojos se empañaban. - Vaya a donde vaya… ya no habrá nadie que me reciba.

\- ¿Te sientes sola? – Preguntó el moreno mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja no contestó, pero en su lugar pudo ver una respuesta en forma de lágrima. Entonces, tomó la primera salida que se le presentó en la autopista y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

No pudo creerlo. Era tan impropio en él… ¿Qué pretendía? ¿La ayudaría a escapar? Pero… ¿Escapar para qué? Si estaba sola. Las dudas empezaron a sucumbirla, Ulquiorra se estaba saltando las normas, algo completamente inusual en él, era un profesor bastante raro.

Y así… Sin mediar palabras volvieron a Karakura.

* * *

\- Bienvenida a mi casa señorita Inoue. – dijo mientras apagaba el motor del coche.

A diferencia de la cutre casa de su tía, el lugar donde vivía Ulquiorra era una pasada: Una casa tamaño mediano de una sola planta situada en las afueras de Karakura, en una zona residencial con bastante glamur. Tenía un jardín precioso, con césped bien cuidado y unas murallas bajas cubiertas de enredaderas. La fachada color beige no tenía manchas, como tampoco grietas ni ninguna otra imperfección.

El exterior del lugar se había ganado su corazón, ahora solo quedaba darle el visto bueno al interior.

Ulquiorra caminó por un caminito de tierra hasta el porche de la casa para abrir la puerta, la pelirroja lo siguió.

\- Oye… ¿Seguro que podemos hacer esto? – Preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- ¿Por qué? – Se burló. – Ah… no sé, ¿Tal vez por el hecho de que eres mi profesor, no tienes derecho a cuidar de mí en mis días de permiso porque no eres mi familiar, si te pillan te cae un marrón de alucine…?

Ulquiorra puso los ojos en blanco y la ignoró abriendo la puerta, encendiendo las luces interiores y haciéndola pasar en primer lugar.

La decoración era sencilla, pero el lugar era muy amplio. No estaba sucio, aunque quizás debido a permanecer tantos días inhabitada necesitase algo de limpieza. A Orihime le encantó e intentó imaginarse el salón, con esos grandiosos ventanales, de día iluminado por la luz solar. Realmente, si no conociera a Ulquiorra se hubiese preocupado por el hecho de que la llevara a su casa. Pero él no era la clase de hombre que abusaría de una menor.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? – Quiso saber.

\- Bueno, ¿Por qué crees tú?

\- No lo sé… - Dijo ella. – Por eso pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees? – Repitió.

\- Porque… ¿Quizás te intereso? – Susurró algo avergonzada ante lo que estaba diciendo.

Ulquiorra la miró de reojo, y sonrió satisfecho.

\- Eso es. – Colocó su mano sobre su cabello. – Porque me interesas. – Finalizó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime despertó en la confortable cama de Ulquiorra, pues no había ninguna otra cama en toda la casa _–_ _a él le tocó dormir en el sofá-_ y tuvo la necesidad de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño, un _maravilloso_ sueño. Incrédula todavía, se deshizo de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se frotó los ojos.

Una vez más examinó el lugar que ahora estaba iluminado por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Agh… era, era una habitación extraña. Se podía resumir en tres palabras: Repleta de peluches. Sí, eso era. En un rincón había cosa de veinte o treinta animalitos de peluche, casi todos osos y conejos. También los habían por los estantes, el escritorio y hasta tuvo que apartarlos de sobre la cama para poderse dormir. No quiso darle más vueltas, quizás su tutor sufriera algún tipo de trauma infantil o simplemente era un friki.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y bajar a desayunar. Una vez aseada, se encaminó hacia la cocina para desayunar, encontrándose allí con Ulquiorra, ya vestido y preparado, desayunando sentado en una pequeña mesa para una o dos personas un café con leche y unas tostadas ya devoradas.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó él captando su atención.

\- Buenos días.

Ese día, Ulquiorra vestía de manera informal con una camisa fina que pronunciaba sus músculos, para nada exuberantes, más bien tenía esa constitución delgada pero _fuerte_. Quizás demasiado pálido para su gusto… Un momento. ¿Cuál era su gusto? Realmente no lo sabía, aparte de Sora nunca se enamoró de ningún otro. La pelirroja lo evaluó disimuladamente mientras él leía el periódico. Debía admitirlo, el contemplarlo beber su café tan serenamente, leer el periódico con atención… Esa ropa informal que dejaba menos lugar para la imaginación que sus habituales trajes formales. El hecho de ser su profesor, un amor prohibido y figura erótica, le daba un toque un tanto…

 _¿Sexy?_

¿Estaba considerando a su tutor _sexy_? La verdad es que tenía que reconocerlo… lo era, era increíblemente sexy.

Ulquiorra la miró para preguntarle qué quería desayunar ya que la chica se había limitado a tomar asiento en la mesa sin molestarse en abrir la nevera o buscar algo por los armarios tomando la iniciativa. Entonces, quedó confundido por su extraña expresión y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Señorita Inoue?

Inevitablemente las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de rojo al por vergüenza ser descubierta evaluándolo ¿Habría adivinado lo que estaba pensando? Oh, oh… De repente comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa. Su respiración se aceleró, delatándola. Así que no tuvo más remedio y visualizó caras de personas conocidas: Primero Tatsuki, luego Rukia, después Renji, Ichigo…

Oh… ya está.

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo una vez se calmó.

\- Como te he dicho, ya que veo que estabas en otro mundo: En la nevera hay algo de leche y fruta. En los armarios creo que tengo galletas de chocolate. Elige lo que más te guste.

\- ¡Galletas! – Exclamó ilusionada y se levantó de un salto para rebuscar en los armarios.

\- He dicho _creo_. Si no hay no me culpes.

La chica dio con un paquete sin abrir de galletas artesanas con tropezones de chocolate. Con alegría mostró a Ulquiorra el objeto de su búsqueda y se sirvió un vaso con leche fría. Ulquiorra alzó la mirada por encima del periódico y medio sonrió al verla devorar esas galletas con tantas ansías.

\- ¿Tan mal te alimentan en Las Noches, señorita Inoue?

Orihime soltó una risa.

\- A pan y agua me tienen, oye.

Ulquiorra le siguió el juego con complicidad, dejando el periódico de lado y acabándose el café le preguntó:

\- ¿Estaba bueno el pan?- La pelirroja sonrió.

\- Mohoso. – Hizo una mueca graciosa.

\- Pero el agua no está mala, ¿verdad?

\- No mucho. - Replicó Orihime sin poner ninguna entonación en su voz - Para ser agua salada.

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas, debes seguir con la dieta que la profesora Retsu te impuso. Así que a pan y agua. – Sentenció alargando la mano para coger el paquete de galletas, pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y lo agarró con recelo antes de que pudiese hacerlo él.

\- Son mías… Mi tesoro… - Dijo ella haciendo una mala imitación de _Gollum_ del _Señor de los Anillos._

Ulquiorra se quedó petrificado durante unos instantes. Su alumna tan apagada y encerrada en sí misma, aquella que había dejado de creer en tantas cosas ahora estaba recuperando su sentido del humor ¿También recuperaría otros rasgos de su personalidad? Era probable a ese ritmo, aunque algo que jamás podría recuperar era la inocencia. Finalmente el hombre no pudo evitar reír.

Oh…

¿Qué fue eso?

Ahora la que permanecía inmóvil y atónita era ella, escuchando la suavidad de su risa, tan cálida y tranquilizadora… Y lo mejor era su expresión, la cual no habían palabras para definirla. Sin duda, adoró ese momento y lo atesoró en su cajón de recuerdos felices. Desconocía porqué Ulquiorra siempre mantenía en su rostro esa estúpida _poker face_ , como también por que siempre mostraba indiferencia absoluta por todo lo que le rodeara. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría, pues si él le había confesado su interés en ella no podía imaginarse cuán grande se volvía por momentos el de ella hacía él.

\- ¿Eres bipolar? – Preguntó ella. Ulquiorra negó. - ¿Su hermano gemelo? – El hombre volvió a negar. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ulquiorra… ¿Ese hombre escalofriante de mirada muerta, sin brillo, siempre sereno e inexpresivo, se está riendo, más bien dicho carcajeando por una pésima imitación de _Gollum_? Él sonrió. - Borra esa sonrisa de los labios, honestamente no te pega.

\- ¿No eres un poco joven para darme ordenes?

\- ¿Ni tu muy mayor para tener tu habitación repleta de animales de peluche? – Se defendió.

\- _Touché_. – Se limitó a decir y enseguida borró la sonrisa.

¿Habría dicho algo malo? Se preguntó Orihime, pero no pudo expresar su duda en alto, pues el moreno se levantó de su asiento, depositó el plato y el vaso sucios en el fregadero y salió de la cocina. Tal vez sí que es verdad que tiene una especie de trauma. Orihime se mordió el labio, sin duda alguna prefería a el otro Ulquiorra, el de hacía unos minutos.

* * *

 **Omake a Rukia Kuchiki.**

La morena de ojos violeta se dirigía al baño tras el desayuno, las tostadas que le había ofrecido Ichigo la habían dejado completamente llena. En realidad debería de estar dirigiéndose con Rangiku, su tutora, junto a Ichigo y Renji, para el reparto de las obras pero en esos momentos era en lo último que podía pensar.

Una vez más dio gracias a tener una tutora tan boba como Rangiku, que no se percataba de nada y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Sonrió para sí mientras entraba en el baño. Se sentía completamente pesada, y los remordimientos inundaban su cuerpo provocándole un gran peso en el corazón.

Una vez más, volvió a hacerlo, sus piernas le temblaban al igual que su cuerpo, apoyado en el suelo justo enfrente de la taza del váter. Otra vez, de tantas. Su mano temblorosa salió de su garganta para apoyarla en la pared e incorporarse de nuevo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y se apartó el pelo empapado de sudor de la cara. Se dirigió a los espejos, viéndose de nuevo y soltando un débil sollozo. "No quiero esto", se repetía. Lavó sus manos y se enjuagó la boca, deseó tener a mano el cepillo de dientes pero no era el baño de su habitación, así que se conformó con hacer gárgaras y fingir que no pasaba nada. Se mojó algo la cara, apartando al fin las lágrimas de sus ojos y esperó a que la rojez de ellos se marchara antes de salir de allí.

Una vez hecho eso, salió de nuevo y fue para encontrarse con sus amigos, se topó con la mirada de Renji que la observaba en silencio. Rukia no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, y esconder su mano para evitar que su novio descubra las rojeces de los nudillos que le habían aparecido.

El tatuado se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño agarrándole el brazo y mirándola fríamente, la morena se asustó ante el movimiento violento de su novio provocándole una mueca de sorpresa.

\- Has vuelto a hacerlo. – Dijo Renji estrechando sus ojos.

Rukia no contestó, se limitó a bajar la mirada y hablar con Rangiku para explicarle su "pánico escénico" para interpretar, y pedirle por favor que impidiera que la obligaran a subir al escenario. Realmente no era pánico lo que sentía, sino el hecho de que todo el mundo la mirara y su complejo de inferioridad cobrara más fuerza. No quería que nadie la viera, no podía dejar que la vieran, era demasiado fea, demasiado bajita, demasiado… Gorda.

Ichigo pudo ver la tensión que se acababa de crear entre ambos, el chico de pelo naranja pudo darse cuenta enseguida del estado de ánimo de la morena. Realmente se trataba de un chico muy despistado, por no decir que ni se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía Tatsuki hacia él. Pero con Rukia era distinto, siempre habían tenido un _feeling_ especial, desde que la conoció cuando eran unos niños, tal vez ayudara el hecho de que él siempre había estado profundamente enamorado de ella.

Ichigo suspiró, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Renji como signo de comprensión, pero el pelirrojo no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar apartándole el brazo violentamente y marchándosa de allí, dejando al chico de pelo naranja completamente hundido. Su mejor amigo lo estaba pasando mal debido a la anorexia y bulimia de su novia, la cual él amaba desesperadamente.

Rukia se encontraba con Rangiku, la cual aceptó sin ninguna protesta ante la petición de la morena, dedicándole una gran sonrisa y reír ante la confesión de la chica.

\- Oh ¡Vamos Rukia! Tranquila cariño, entiendo que tengas vergüenza pero estarías estupenda ¡como una pequeña princesa! Aunque si prefieres no actuar no te voy a obligar, cielo.

\- Muchas gracias, Rangiku – Sonrió amablemente, pensando en la imagen de princesa que tenía ella, completamente distinto a la de su tutora.

Cuando la profesora se hubo marchado, se quedó pensando durante unos instantes, tocándose durante unos segundos el vientre y comprobando que notaba sus costillas casi rompiendo la carne.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Solo estaba causando daño a los demás y a ella misma.

Recordó las palabras de su hermano Byakuya cuando era pequeña, él renunció a su sueño de montar una floristería, para ayudarle a pagar unos estudios a la morena y que ella se labrara un futuro mucho mejor que el suyo, en un lugar lejos de allí, de toda esa miseria.

Rukia rió para sus adentros cuando comprobó dónde se encontraba: un reformatorio. Ella siempre había querido ser modelo, y su hermano la incitaba a llegar lejos, así que aquel trabajo era perfecto. Pero la morena se había presentado a algunos castings y todos la habían rechazado porque según ellos "no daba la talla".

¿La talla en qué?

Lo primero que aquella niña pensó fue que pesaba demasiado, en vez de desviar aquellos pensamientos en el hecho de que realmente la talla se refería a la altura, puesto a que siempre había sido una niña muy menudita. Ella se obsesionó, al principio no era gran cosa, empezó con una dieta un tanto estricta, y cuando se hubo dado cuenta estaba vomitando en el baño y pesando 37 kilos. Pero no era suficiente, nada lo era. Renji se percató de ello, aunque pondría la mano en el fuego de que Ichigo fue el primero en averiguarlo.

Rukia necesitaba dinero, su sueño de modelo caía en pedazos cada vez más con cada casting rechazado, y su obsesión por contentar a su hermano crecía por momentos. Así que decidió unirse a la banda que Renji acababa de fundar. Los "Red Star", y poder ganar dinero para al menos montar una floristería en condiciones para su hermano y alejarse de aquel asqueroso lugar. Sin embargo, esto era lo único que había podido conseguir.

Rukia volvió a la realidad topándose con la mirada de Renji, que la abrazaba con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de besarla.

\- Rukia… Tenemos que hablar.

 _Detente y observa:  
creo que me estoy moviendo pero no voy a ningún lado  
Sí, yo sé que todos se asustan,  
pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser_.

\- Si vas a pedirme que lo deje, ya sabes que no puedo Renji.

\- No es eso, es sobre nosotros…

 _Esta ciudad es más fría ahora, creo que se hartó de nosotros.  
Es hora de hacer nuestro movimiento, me quito el óxido.  
Tengo mi corazón en otra parte,  
aparto la mirada contando los años._

La imagen de Ichigo inundó su mente, ¿era posible que él conociera sus sentimientos hacia él? Ichigo… aquel hombre era la única persona con la que se sentía realmente comprendida, no podía contar con su hermano, puesto a que seguramente le defraudaría el hecho de que supiera su enfermedad, y Renji… era demasiado insensible como para entenderla.

Le amaba, siempre había querido a ese hombre, pero decidió corresponder a Renji cuando Ichigo le rechazó y se dejó llevar por los brazos abiertos de su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Tartamudeó levemente la morena.

\- Rukia… En unos días es mi cumpleaños, y como sabrás tendré la mayoría de edad. Sabes lo que me toca después, ¿verdad?

La chica miró al suelo, angustiada… Sí, claro que lo sabía: Renji era mayor que ellos y su delito fue más grave, le correspondía ir a la cárcel.

\- Lo he estado pensando… Es mejor dejarlo. – Concluyó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos. – Renji…

\- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta conmigo, ¿Te crees que no sé lo que sientes por Ichigo? Y lo más evidente… ¿Crees que me esperarías mientras yo estoy en la cárcel? Deja que te lo diga yo: No. Además, yo sé que él te quiere, siempre lo ha hecho, pero es demasiado noble para acapararte para él solo, así que me dejó el paso libre, y yo me aproveché. Pero me he dado cuenta… y no puedo tenerte por la fuerza. Por eso… - Tomó aire. - Solo espero que seas feliz.

 _Empiezas a preguntarte por qué estás "aquí" y no allí.  
Y darías cualquier cosa para estar en el lugar correcto.  
Pero no es lo que realmente necesitas,  
Oh, ¿puedes ver lo que yo veo?_

El pelirrojo terminó su diálogo y se marchó dejando a Rukia con un ligero temblor, unas lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos… Su mejor amigo se iba, su mejor amigo… Y su ex novio.

 _Pies estables no me fallen ahora,  
corro hasta no poder caminar.  
Pero algo me desconcentra.  
Y me vengo abajo…_

* * *

 **La canción se llama "Stop and stare" y es de One Republic.**

 **Debo confesar que este omake me dejó con el ojo aguado :'c**

 **Pobre Renji**

 **¿Qué le deparará el futuro en la cárcel? u.u**

 **Ya vimos que hay un acercamiento más íntimo entre Ulqui y Hime 7u7**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente cap?**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos rebius y nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAAAAA NUEVAMENTE!**

 **Vaya vaya...**

 **Es una grata sorpresa ver que más personas se animaron a comentar la historia xD**

 **Tiny3Twelle** que bueno que te esté gustando la historia xD Aunque no es de nuestra autoría apreciamos que al menos le den valor a nuestra labor de transcribirla nuevamente para que puedan disfrutarla una vez más :3 Y efectivamente acá vemos a una Orihime más realista, quizás demasiado para salirse un poco de su personalidad original pero es necesario para desarrollar bien la trama, la Orihime original no hubiese sobrevivido ni un día en esa correccional xD Esperamos que sigas comentando los caps :3

 **Eliette **gracias a tí también por comentar y hacernos saber que nuestro esfuerzo vale la pena TvT Esperamos que sigas comentando los siguientes capítulos y prepárense porque esto apenas empieza xD

 **SagaWinchester** como siempre espero ansiosa vuestro rebiu mamu 7u7 Eso de que te parece "sexy" ver a Ulqui manejando fue extremadamente raro, estás loca xD "Qué putos los dos 7n7" XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué esperabas? Ulquiorra es todo un caballero como para lanzársele a la Hime a la primera oportunidad, ese es el papel de Grimmy xD "¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS ULQUIORRA TIENE INFINIDAD DE PELUCHES EN SU CUARTO?" Créeme, todas queremos conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta :'v Y sí, desde casi al principio se menciona que Hime estaba enamorada de su hermano, preste atención mujer v: Y sí, lo de Rukia es fuerte, también me impactó la primera vez que lo leí xP Y no odies a Renji mamu, no tiene la culpa de que Tite lo haya concebido así u.u

 **Y ahora sí empiecen con el hermoso capítulo, pero no sin antes...**

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Conflictos.**

Increíblemente confundida ante la situación, Orihime reflexionó durante un periodo de tiempo sobre lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas desde que ingresó a _Las Noches_.

Desde la muerte de su hermano, la pelirroja creyó estar viviendo en un mundo habitado por gente cruel, egoísta y malvada. Personas que no merecían ser reconocidas como tal. Daba asco todo a su alrededor y nada tenía importancia. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba sintiendo interés en una de esas personas… ¿Cómo y cuándo ese pensamiento cambió?

Recordó cuando Tatsuki le contó su historia, cuando Renji le explicó sus problemas con Rukia… En ambas ocasiones no sabía qué decir. Era como si escapara de sus capacidades. No preguntó tampoco más de lo que le habían explicado, ¿eso quería decir que en aquel entonces seguía sin interesarse por nadie? No. La realidad era que precisamente por _eso_ había empezado a abrirse, a romper el cascarón. Esas personas confiaban en ella, la valoraban, haciéndole pensar con ello que tal vez y solo _tal vez_ existieran seres humanos que sí valían la pena.

Ahora estaba interesada en algo. O más bien dicho en _alguien_ : Ulquiorra Cifer.

Quería saber el por qué de una habitación repleta de peluches, qué edad tenía, porque no sonreía nunca, que tipo de comida le gustaba, si prefería la playa o el bosque, la noche o el día, la primavera o el invierno…

¿Pero él respondería sus preguntas? Uh… No lo tenía demasiado claro, y más después del comentario acerca de sus peluchitos que parecía haberlo cabreado bastante.

 _Bueno, tampoco tengo nada que perder…_ Se dijo llenándose de valor. _Vamos, Orihime. ¡Tú puedes!_ Sonrió para sí misma y una vez hubo guardado el paquete de galletas en su correspondiente armario salió de la cocina para comenzar a buscar a Ulquiorra; pero no tuvo que buscarlo mucho, ya que el sonido del televisor en el salón le indicó la posición de su objeto de búsqueda.

\- Esto... – Dudó traspasando la puerta. - Ulquiorra. – Lo llamó sin obtener respuesta, dirigiendo una mirada al televisor para comprobar por quë el moreno no le hizo el menor caso; estaba mirando un programa informativo.

\- Shht. Un momento, enseguida termina.

La pelirroja algo molesta se sentó junto a él y contempló fijamente el televisor sin prestar atención a lo que decían, mirándolo de vez en cuando de reojo y esperando pacientemente que el programa informativo finalizara para poder conversar con él.

Cuando el programa terminó y dio paso a los anuncios publicitarios, Ulquiorra bajó el volumen y se volvió a Orihime diciendo:

\- ¿Qué querías?

Orihime sonrió con fervor poniendo en marcha su plan. No quería ir directamente al grano, pues no serviría de nada con Ulquiorra, así que optó por las indirectas.

\- Nada… hablar. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Ajá – Dijo él con indiferencia.

\- Me preguntaba si no te aburres estando aquí solo. – Comenzó. – Yo cuando mi hermano… - Se interrumpió. – Digo, viviendo sola la verdad es que me aburría bastante.

\- No suelo venir mucho por aquí. – Aclaró él. – Pero cuando vengo no consigo aburrirme, ya que dedico mucho tiempo en mantener todo limpio.

La chica comprobó su alrededor. Realmente no era muy creíble aquello, había bastante polvo por todas partes.

\- No se nota. – Dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Eso es porque desde que ingresaste en Las Noches que no he venido. – Reconoció con un suspiro pesado. – Pero hoy, como cuento con la ayuda de la señorita Inoue podré dejarlo todo limpio y reluciente.

Oh… Ahora tenía una oportunidad mucho mejor que la vía "indirectas": Podía recurrir al chantaje. La pelirroja dudó un momento, Ulquiorra no era el tipo de hombre que sucumbiría a un chantaje y menos aún para limpiarle la casa a cambio. Pero… mejor eso a enfrentarse cara a cara con sus conocimientos psicológicos/pedagógicos/psiquiátricos.

\- Si me prometes que responderás algunas preguntas te ayudo.

Orihime dejó ver una sonrisita de suficiencia al ver cómo su tutor estrechaba los ojos. ¿Habría ganado?

\- Chantajista.

\- ¿Entonces aceptas el trato? – Preguntó ella ignorándolo. – Considera que, estando siempre encerrada me apetece más salir a tomar el aire que pasar el día limpiando, así que me sacrifico por ti.

Para el caso, Ulquiorra sin ser un delincuente se pasaba la vida encerrado en aquel reformatorio como ella. Así que paso por alto su comentario.

\- Con una condición… - Se interrumpió. – No, dos condiciones: solo podrás hacer un máximo de tres preguntas… - Orihime frunció el ceño. – Y no podrán ser sobre asuntos personales.

La chica dejó escapar un bufido de indignación. ¡Qué tío más soso! ¿Qué pretendía que le preguntara si no? Ulquiorra la miró con diversión.

\- Oh, vamos señorita Inoue. ¿No es lo que haces durante las tutorías? – Le recordó.

\- Deja de hacer eso, por favor. – Pidió la pelirroja con aires de aburrimiento. – ¿No has notado que tus técnicas psicológicas de pacotilla no funcionan conmigo? Solo quería saber un poco más de ti, nada más. – Se levantó del sofá. – Me rindo. Has ganado. ¿Empezamos a limpiar?

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en Las Noches…_

Era hora del desayuno y todos los residentes se encontraban en sus asientos comiendo. En la mesa más alejada y desolada del comedor, un somnoliento Starrk untaba la mantequilla en su tostada un tanto requemada. Antes de empezar a comer, dedicó una mirada curiosa a su único compañero de mesa y se dio cuenta de la inquietud de este, que se mantenía erguido en su asiento con los puños apretados y la mirada fija en algún punto de la sala.

\- Va, suéltalo ya, ¿Por qué estás así?

\- ¿Así como? – Respondió Grimmjow sin mirarlo si quiera.

\- No te hagas el loco, que nos conocemos... Gato. – insistió el castaño frotándose un ojo y controlando un bostezo.

\- Bah... Nada importante, es la nueva. Resulta que era la chica de la celda. – Aclaró.

Starrk empezó a comer preguntándose por qué aquella chica de la cual no recordaba ni el nombre era tan importante para su amigo

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- En la obra me lo dijo.

\- Oh vaya…bueno, fue un día de sorpresas para todos. - Comentó Starrk al recordar que tras escupir en su actuación aquellas improvisadas palabras de deseo por ver a alguien, se cumplieron.

\- Ah, sí. Al final vino Lilynette. – Miró al castaño que sonreía embobado.

\- Bueno y… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto con la nueva?

\- No lo sé tío… tengo ganas de acercarme a ella, de hablarle, pero siempre me comporto como un gilipollas… y no tengo ni idea de qué opinión tendrá sobre mí, aunque me hago una ligera idea. No sé muy bien cómo reaccionar, nunca me había preocupado de lo que piensan los demás sobre mí pero con ella… Es diferente. Todo es diferente.

\- Mira … no soy el más indicado para decir esto, y lo sabes. Pero… será mejor que no te involucres con ella, ya sabes lo que hay luego ¿no? – Aconsejó el castaño con un atisbo de remordimiento en su mirada y tristeza en su voz.

\- Lo sé… tienes razón.

* * *

Pasaron toda la mañana limpiando cada rincón de la casa. Después de comer, Ulquiorra quiso echarse una siesta, pues el cansancio y estrés acumulados empezaban a pasarle factura. Orihime, sin embargo, quiso continuar limpiando y cuando ya terminó de todas y cada una de las habitaciones se dispuso a entrar en su despacho, territorio prohibido, ya que su tutor le había dicho que no entrara ahí.

La chica no comprendió el porqué, pues a diferencia de su cuarto abarrotado de peluches, el despacho no contenía nada fuera de lo común: Un escritorio de madera con un ordenador portátil, unos grandes estantes repletos de libros… En fin, todo normal, a no ser que tuviera una entrada secreta a una sala de torturas.

Sin pensar en la tremenda bronca que le caería por ello, entró y comenzó a limpiarlo: Primero los rincones accesibles y después, ayudada por la silla de ruedas que había, comenzó a limpiar los estantes de más altura manteniendo el equilibrio con facilidad.

Hasta que…

\- Te dije que no entraras aquí.

La voz de Ulquiorra la sobresaltó, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera de la silla. Al caer, algunos de los libros del estante también lo hicieron, provocando en conjunto un sonoro estruendo.

\- Lo… lo siento. – Pronunció intentando recomponerse.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó él, acercándose a ella.

Orihime se examinó y asintió sonriente. Acto seguido, empezó a recoger los libros esparcidos. Inició con algunos folios sueltos que habían estado guardados entre las páginas que al abrirse estos, por la caída, quedaron al descubierto y bajo ellos, una fotografía algo antigua captó su atención, dejándola en el acto sin aliento.

En el papel, Ulquiorra vestido con el usual uniforme escolar de secundaría permanecía apoyado en el borde de un pupitre con las manos en los bolsillos y una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero aquello no fue lo que la impactó, si no la otra figura a su lado, quién le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo y mostraba una cálida sonrisa a la cámara como lo había hecho siempre al estar con vida: Sora.

Con toda la frialdad del mundo, Ulquiorra le quitó la fotografía de las manos y la guardo donde estaba, dentro de un libro de texto.

Orihime agachó la mirada, tapándose los ojos con el flequillo.

\- ¿Por qué…? – Comenzó en un susurro. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Su mente voló lejos de aquel lugar, y fragmentos de recuerdos la inundaron, haciendo que el nudo en su garganta y pecho se acentuara.

 _\- ¿Me pierdo igual que se perdieron tus padres justamente hoy y te dejaron a cargo de tu pobre hermano?_

Oh… Él lo sabía, lo sabía… ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de ello?

 _\- Permítame expresarle mi opinión, señora Sensui. Desconozco los motivos que condujeron a la señora y al señor Inoue a desaparecer misteriosamente, pero apuesto a que la señorita Inoue no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Por qué si no la aceptaría como hija? ¿Se llevaría consigo a la mujer que lo engañó? Según mis fuentes, el señor Inoue tenía deudas importantes…_

Claro que lo sabía… Él siempre lo supo todo. Siempre supo quién era ella, incluso desde que era un bebé.

 _\- Eso es. Porque me interesas._

Mentiroso… _Lo único que causo en ti es lástima._

Ulquiorra estaba impasible, tan quieto que realmente de no ser por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar parecería una estatua de mármol. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, la pelirroja continuó hablando e intentando controlar con ímpetu las lágrimas que se avecinaban dijo:

\- Ya veo…- Pronunció en un susurro. - Por eso te propusiste como mi tutor ¿No? – Continuó con voz quebradiza llena de angustia y dolor. - Es por… - Se interrumpió alzando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Ulquiorra y poder mirarlo a los ojos para captar el destello de una reacción que, sin embargo, no se produjo. – ¿Es por eso que te intereso?

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente, sin decir palabra. Ulquiorra abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró inmediatamente. Las manos de Orihime comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que aferrarse al borde de su camisa para poder controlarlas. Para entonces el rostro de la pelirroja ya estaba completamente humedecido.

\- ¡Habla! – Exclamó apretando las manos con fuerza. – Di algo… Lo que sea.

Pasaron unos minutos. Minutos que consumieron a Orihime haciéndola sentir como si su cuerpo se estuviese deshaciendo en pedazos. Su interior estaba agitado, más su temblor se pronunciaba llegándola a hacerle pensar que de un momento a otro sus piernas fallarían y terminaría tirada en el suelo.

Sintiéndose como una imbécil apartó la mirada y sustituyendo la decepción y tristeza por pura rabia intentó salir por la puerta, pero él extendió un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

\- Apártate de mi camino. – Escupió la pelirroja. – He dicho que te apartes.

Ulquiorra la escuchaba sólo a medias. Miraba al aire, aquella impasibilidad en su rostro se transformó en una expresión de tristeza indescriptible. Apenas podía hablar. La pelirroja hizo el amago de escabullirse, pero él impidió que se marchara cogiéndola por una de sus muñecas.

\- Oye… - Comenzó en tono severo, pero se detuvo en el acto tras mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Sora fue mi primer y último amigo, el único en toda mi vida que me comprendió y que supo aceptar mi retorcida personalidad… - Empezó con seriedad. – Lo admito, quise ser tu tutor porque pensé que debía saldar una deuda pendiente con él y por ello quise ser la persona que se encargase de tu bienestar personalmente. – Aquellas palabras sacudieron a Orihime como una descarga eléctrica, pero Ulquiorra prosiguió. - Pero no deseo que te hagas ideas equivocadas, señorita Inoue. Mi interés no solo es debido a que tu hermano fuera mi amigo. – Admitió.

El labio inferior de la pelirroja tembló y emitió un sollozo ahogado. Lo que restaba del alma de Orihime se encogió y, como una pompa de jabón que se rompe, los últimos resquicios de fuerza que había tratado de preservar se disiparon y desaparecieron cual nubecillas de humo. Ulquiorra no era un monstruo, no tenía garras ni cuernos; pero le había mentido, ocultado la verdad y ni siquiera sabía el porqué. Aunque el motivo sea tan simple y lógico como qué, al ser su tutor no podía mantener ningún tipo de vínculo con su pupila y por ello era completamente necesario ocultarlo, aunque pensaba explicárselo cuando hubiese salido del reformatorio.

No era un monstruo ni tampoco idiota, así que sabía perfectamente que lo que se disponía a hacer estaba mal… Muy mal. Pero le daba igual; liberó su muñeca y, sin previo aviso, secó las lágrimas de los pómulos de la joven con la yema de sus pulgares. Al finalizar su tarea, dejó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y la miró por unos segundos, antes de atraerla hacía su pecho en un acto incontrolado.

Él se dejaba llevar, ignorando esa vocecilla interior que te regaña cuando haces algo mal; hizo callar a la molesta señorita Consciencia y escuchó a su corazón… Ese corazón que permaneció tanto tiempo callado.

En esos momentos Orihime se quedó plantada completamente aturdida, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Ulquiorra que parecía mantener un ritmo acelerado; aunque quizás ella era la que estaba sufriendo una taquicardia. Su respiración se había transformado en suspiros y cerrando los ojos un instante pudo sentir unos labios que le acariciaban el cuello, así como unas manos que le desordenaban el pelo...

Orihime se encogió cuando las finas manos de su tutor descendieron por su espalda y apretaron con seguridad su cintura. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La cabeza le daba vueltas… Deseaba poder controlar sus emociones, comprender todos esos sentimientos que invadían su alma. ¿Qué era todo aquello que le provocaba Ulquiorra? En cuestión de minutos, ese hombre la había hecho pasar de la conmoción a la desesperación, de la desesperación a la resignación, de la resignación a la pena y de la pena de nuevo a la conmoción.

Entonces, Ulquiorra acercó su boca al oído de la joven y susurró con voz suave:

 _\- No me odies por esto._

Oh… Tras aquello Orihime no pudo evitar que su delicada piel se erizara en respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, los brazos de Ulquiorra no la abrazaron y donde antes había sentido calor, ahora corría el aire. Se separó de ella y cerró los ojos emitiendo un suspiro pesado, intentando controlarse.

\- Lo siento. – Musitó. – Por todo.

Y se fue del despacho dejando la puerta abierta, convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto. Mientras tanto la pelirroja traspuesta por aquello, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mirando a la nada y con mil preguntas en su mente.

* * *

A última hora de la tarde, Ulquiorra llevó de vuelta a Orihime al reformatorio. El trayecto fue bastante incómodo, cargado de largos y pesados silencios. El hecho de estar en un sitio cerrado y pequeño como era el coche de su tutor, provocaba pensamientos incoherentes en la pelirroja. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en las sorpresas que había recibido en cuestión de minutos y en como se suponía que debía encajarlo. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, no supo si aquel hombre le gustaba o no e incluso pensó que nunca llegaría a mantener ninguna relación de confianza… y ahora ¿Qué opinión se suponía que tenía de él? ¿Cómo era posible que con un abrazo sorprendentemente _cariñoso_ la haya hecho aliviar todo malestar existente en su alma? ¿Por qué… por qué tuvo esas incontrolables ganas de besarle?

¿Qué era exactamente lo que provocaba ese hombre en ella?

Habían llegado a las Noches sin mediar palabra y ella, todavía aturdida, siguió el gentío que entraba en el comedor para cenar sin pasar por su habitación a colocarse el uniforme reglamentario. Una vez allí saludó a sus amigos y llevó a cabo su rutina de hacer fila para que le sirvieran comida y sentarse luego en su respectiva mesa.

Todos empezaron a hablar de su fin de semana, al parecer había sido igual que el anterior para todos. Orihime no quiso comentar que ella también había disfrutado de un permiso ese fin de semana ya que le tocaría inventar sus anécdotas debido a no poder revelar con quien estuvo realmente. Aunque Renji _-que no podía salir-_ sabía que no había estado en las Noches, no abrió la boca para nada, gesto que la pelirroja agradeció.

Paralelamente, en la mesa de Grimmjow…

\- Mira, ahí está. – Dijo Starrk señalando a Orihime con el dedo. Entonces, desvió su mirada a los amigos de la joven y recordando los últimos chismorreos, comentó: - He oído que Renji se larga.

\- Ah… Lo sé, pronto no tendremos problemas con ellos, si Renji falta los Red Star se van al pozo. - Sonrió entre dientes.

\- Hmp. – Se limitó a decir el castaño mirándolo de reojo. - ¿Piensas decirle algo a la nueva? Que por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama?

Grimmjow fingió desinterés y dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro cogió un guisante de su plato y lo catapultó utilizando su cuchara hacia su víctima, mientras reía.

Cuando el guisante impactó contra su cráneo, Orihime se giró para divisar al culpable con una mirada agresiva. Enseguida supo que se trataba del chulo de turno, el molesto e irritante joven que había olvidado por completo durante todo el domingo. Emitiendo un suspiro volvió a girarse, pensando en la decisión que había tomado respecto a él: Era mejor ignorarlo que caer ante sus provocaciones.

Sonrió satisfecha convencida de que su plan daba buenos resultados, hasta que otro guisante chocó de nuevo contra su cabeza y la sonrisa se borró de sus facciones de golpe.

A los pocos segundos de girarse para continuar comiendo, otro guisante chocó contra su espalda provocando un suspiro de enfado en ella.

\- ¿Vas a parar?- Gritó girándose hacia él.

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza sonriendo como un demente y volvió a tirarle otro guisante que hizo diana en su frente.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. – Pronunció la pelirroja e inmediatamente cogió un trozo de pollo rebozado y se lo tiró intentando acertar en su cara, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo esquivó con total facilidad.

\- Qué lenta. – Se burló.

Sin poder contenerse, Orihime se incorporó de un salto y, al mismo tiempo, con rápido movimiento, cogió la mezcla de patatas y guisantes de su primer plato y se la lanzó al joven. Algunas personas gritaron pero la pelirroja, ciega de ira, no hizo caso. Grimmjow atónito por su reacción limpió de su cabello rápidamente los restos de aquel puré extraño e imitó a la pelirroja, duchándola con comida. Todas las miradas convergieron sobre ellos, y las voces se alzaron hasta una aguda nota de excitación.

Tatsuki _\- a quién había salpicado gran parte de los ataques de Grimmjow -_ se sumó a la guerra, arrojando su comida de la misma forma que lo había hecho Orihime. Starrk no pudo evitar levantar la bandeja para cubrirse, mientras sugería amablemente a su amigo que parara, pero pronto sus intentos en permanecer limpio resultaron fallidos al sumarse todos los residentes en la guerrilla de comida.

Rangiku iba de un lado a otro suplicando que pararan pero solo recibía trozos de pollo, patatas y guisantes a sus súplicas. De pronto unos malvados guisantes se colaron en su canalillo provocándole un brinco.

\- ¡Gin, Gin!¡ Rápido, ¡sácamelos! Se me han colado unos guisantes malos~ - Exclamó sonrojándose y corriendo hacia él, pero al no encontrarlo se resignó y utilizó a Hisagui como escudo para futuros ataques.

La profesora Harribel se mostraba impasible al lado de Ulquiorra, lo más lejos posible de aquel entuerto, contemplando con calma la comida volar de un lado a otro de la sala. Entonces, sin previo aviso un guisante impactó contra el ojo de Ulquiorra, haciendo que el susodicho lo cerrase en el acto.

\- Ulquiorra… habrá que hacer algo. – Murmuró la rubia en tono sereno.

El hombre la miró por unos segundos, con el único ojo que tenía abierto y acto seguido, se dirigió al centro del comedor esquivando la comida volante y se paró en seco cerca de una mesa.

Abrió la boca y murmuró algo que no llegó a ser escuchado por nadie debido al alboroto. Entonces, decidió darle un puñetazo a la mesa. Aquello captó la atención de algunos, pero no era suficiente, así que carraspeando un poco gritó perdiendo los papeles:

\- ¡Basta ya! - Todos pararon en seco, y callaron conmocionados ante la reacción de Ulquiorra, nadie podía creer que precisamente él gritara de ese modo. - ¿Quién ha provocado la pelea?- Preguntó pero ninguno contestó. – ¿Nadie?

\- Ha sido ella señor Cifer. – Contestó Loly señalando a Orihime – Nosotras la hemos visto.

Ulquiorra posó su atención en la pelirroja, dedicándole una mirada significativa.

\- Si, he sido yo. – Confesó.

En ese momento, su amiga Tatsuki la agarró por el brazo y dijo:

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡No ha sido ella, ha sido el idiota de Grimmjow!

El mencionado rió por lo bajo sin intención alguna de protestar. Entonces, las dos perras falderas de Loly y Menoly saltaron en defensa de Grimmjow y discutieron a gritos con Tatsuki sobre quién era realmente el culpable de aquel desastre. Ulquiorra cansado, suspiró penadamente.

\- Muy bien, he tenido suficiente. Bajo mi punto de vista, ambos sois culpables. Así que estáis castigados y cuando todos se hayan marchado estaréis aquí limpiando este estropicio, junto a los voluntarios del día… - Dudó. - ¿Quiénes son?

\- Nosotras señor Cifer. – Dijeron al unísono Loly y Menoly.

\- Como no. - Suspiró de nuevo. – Doy por finalizado el discurso. Hombres seguidme a vuestro pabellón – Dijo alzando una mano para formar una fila y finalmente marchándose del lugar.

Rangiku hizo lo mismo con las mujeres, mientras miraba divertida a Orihime, la cual se maldecía para sus adentros por tener que pasar rato con esas dos y ese idiota… Prefería mil veces un día en la cámara del silencio; y por si fuera poco se sentía estúpida por haberle fallado a Ulquiorra de esa manera.

Una vez solos en el comedor, el encargado de supervisar el castigo, el profesor Urahara; les proporcionó los utensilios de limpieza necesarios para empezar con su labor. No pasaron más de quince minutos y el profesor, aburrido de su vigilancia, confió en ellos y se marchó a la recepción para hablar con su esposa Yoruichi.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que el despreocupado profesor les brindaba, Loly y Menoly decidieron burlarse de la joven con ingeniosos insultos, pero al ver que la pelirroja no les hacía el menor caso decidieron agredirla como lo habían hecho con anterioridad por dos motivos: El principal era demostrarle de una jodida vez quien mandaba en aquel lugar y el segundo era simplemente lucirse frente a Grimmjow, el tío bueno.

Cuando Loly empujó a Orihime y la hizo caer sobre el sucio suelo, Grimmjow se giró debido al ruido y frunció el ceño. Habiendo captado la atención del muchacho, Loly se sacudió el cabello con una sonrisa y le dijo:

\- Hey, Grimmjow. ¿Sabes quién le a hecho esos moretones? – Dijo señalando a la chica. – A ver si adivinas, ¿Las escaleras o nosotras? – Continuó riendo.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? – Preguntó él sin mostrar alguna emoción.

\- Pues lo que oyes ¡Que fuimos nosotras! Hemos hecho un gran trabajo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la morena esperando felicitaciones por parte del chico.

\- Vaya vaya… - Sonrió torcidamente, y la pareja de chicas esbozaron una sonrisa ante su reacción. – Así que habéis burlado la seguridad y os habéis divertido de lo lindo ¿Eh? – Su mirada se volvió repentinamente furiosa.

\- ¿Q-Qué ocurre Grimmjow…? – Preguntó Loly con temor.

El joven cogió con fuerza por los cabellos a la morena, levantándole la cara para mirarle directamente a los ojos, mientras Menoly se acercó a él intentando sujetarlo, este aprovechó para coger a la rubia por el cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¡Grimmjow! ¡Qué estás..! – Le pegó Menoly en el labio para defenderse, haciéndole un pequeño corte en él.

\- Cierra la puta boca. – Le cortó. – ¿Quién cojones te crees que eres? – Preguntó apretando los dientes.

\- ¿Co-cómo osas… tratarnos así? – Tartamudeó Menoly – No creas que el director Aizen se quedará con los brazos cruzados… Ya verás…

\- ¡Cállate! – Volvió a interrumpirle Grimmjow. – Te acabo de preguntar quién cojones te crees que eres… En este jodido centro… el único, y repito: el único con derecho a tocarla… soy _YO_. – Finalizó.

Orihime se quedó en shock ante la escena.

\- ¿Qué estas dic…? – Intentó preguntar la rubia; pero Grimmjow no le permitió terminar su frase, pues la agarró por el cuello, apretándole con fuerza mientras con la otra mano sujetaba a Loly por el pelo impidiendo que defendiera a su amiga.

\- ¡Estate quieto! ¡Para! Venga, no diremos nada, ¿vale? – Chilló Loly suplicante pero Grimmjow seguía sin ceder la fuerza de su mano y Menoly empezaba a poner los ojos en blanco. - ¿Qué coño…? ¡Cabrón, suéltala de una puta vez! ¡Te mataré! Ya verás estás muerto, le diré al director que…

\- ¿El qué dirás? – Dijo posando sus ojos dementes sobre ella, intimidándola – Estúpida… ¿Crees que el viejo de Aizen va a molestarse por escoria como vosotras?

\- ¡Déjalas Grimmjow! – Reaccionó al fin la pelirroja.

La expresión del joven cambió para convertirse en una mueca de asco, y soltó a Menoly dejándola en el suelo tosiendo, junto a Loly que se acercaba a su amiga comprobando que se encontraba bien.

\- Tsk… Dar las gracias por haber nacido mujeres… porqué si no ya os hubiera matado - Les advirtió. - Como volváis a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza, voy a hacer que os arrepintáis de adueñaros de lo que es mío. – Amenazó.

Acto seguido posó su mirada en Orihime, que a su vez le dedicaba una mirada llena de pánico, aterrada. ¿Cómo podía llegar tan lejos? Y para colmo, por ella. No comprendía nada, más por primera vez había sentido lo que realmente debía sentir hacía ese hombre… Qué era un tipo _realmente_ peligroso.

\- ¿Por… Por qué? – Preguntó al fin.

\- Porque me caíste bien. – Respondió firmemente.

Orihime lo miró estupefacta.

\- ¿Y aún te lo preguntas? No creerías que iba a salvarte por tu cara bonita ¿No? No seas cría… - Explicó entre gruñidos. – Simplemente me caíste bien… y te lo he agradecido. No quiero oír ni una queja al respecto.

Grimmjow ojeó una vez más a las dos mujeres que se estaban ircorporando y escupió indicando obviamente la repulsión que le producía el hecho de tenerlas allí delante. La sola presencia de una de ellas le causaba náuseas, aún no podía creer que se la hubieran mamado entre las dos. Loly y Menoly sintieron unas repentinas ganas de salir huyendo del lugar, pero no podían puesto que todavía quedaba mucho por limpiar. Así que mirándose entre ellas decidieron continuar y acabar lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, Orihime se acercó a él y con el brazo tembloroso agarró el mentón del joven observando la herida que le había provocado Menoly en el labio.

\- Estás sangrando…

\- No pasa nada. – Repuso él.

\- Si, sí que pasa. – Insistió Orihime, extrañamente preocupada.

\- No importa, no creas que esa mujer me ha dado con tanta fuerza, simplemente se me ha abierto tantas veces el labio que con nada me vuelve a sangrar. – Matizó intentando poner una nota de humor.

La pelirroja estaba muy pálida y nerviosa. No le gustaba ver sangrar a nadie y mucho menos por su culpa. Grimmjow la miró fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose en la profundidad de estos… Oh vamos... ¿Tanta alteración por un simple labio roto? Si no es capaz de aguantar una mancha de sangre ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado? A no ser que no se desnuden… entonces no debía de ver todas las cicatrices que tenía; o quizás lo harían a oscuras… A la mierda, le gustaba hacerlo con las luces encendidas, para que pudiera sentirlo contra él, para que viera que era solamente él quien la estaba poseyendo y no otro capullo.

Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar desnudarla con la mirada imaginándose su cara sonrojada mientras le arrancaba sin ningún cuidado ese precioso vestido negro y azul que traía de su permiso y realzaba su busto. Joder… ¿Ya se lo estaba imaginando de nuevo?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta Orihime delicadamente estaba usando una de las servilletas para limpiarle la sangre, él la miró con suficiencia

\- ¿Hola? Te estoy hablando, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vale, no la había estado escuchando, ¿debía decirle que se le había ido el santo al cielo y se había puesto a imaginar cómo sería hacerlo con ella?

\- Déjalo, estoy bien.- Dijo apartándose y volviendo a retomar su tarea.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Grimmjow se cruzó de brazos abandonando las clases de la mañana para salir al patio y volver con Starrk, que le estaría esperando en la puerta de salida. El castaño sonrió ante su presencia, chocando su puño como signo de complicidad.

\- ¿Qué tal tío? – Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tsk… - Susurró sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo. – Esas dos guarras de Loly y Menoly le habían pegado una paliza.

\- ¿A quién? - Preguntó Starrk prestándole un mechero al joven

\- A ella. – Concluyó secamente

\- Oh…ya veo. La famosa mujer que te traía loco y que resultó ser la nueva que te ponía cachondo pero que odiabas a su vez. – Rió a carcajadas.

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Grimmjow sonrojándose. – Cuando la ví, me impactó porque estaba buena… ¡Venga ya! Todos lo hicieron – Se excusó. – Esa mujer intentó retarme y eso fue lo que me cabreo, por eso la tenía en el punto de mira… - Se hizo un silencio. – Aunque he de admitir que me ponía bastante el hecho de que ella fuera la primera mujer que me planta cara en toda mi vida. - Sonrió. – Y cuando me enteré de que ella era la mujer de la celda… - Dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Hay, el amor…. – Canturreó Starrk irónicamente.

\- ¡Venga ya! No digas gilipolleces… ni por asomo estoy enamorado de esa mujer. – Dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. – Sólo me ha impactado, y ya está.

\- Lo que tú digas… - Continuó riendo Starrk. – Pero yo ya te di mi consejo.

\- Bah… Ya no tengo tabaco, voy a llamar a Nnoitra a ver si me trae algo. – Cambió de tema levantándose para buscar a su tutora. – Hasta luego.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **¿Qué les pareció esta continuación? 7u7**

 **Ahora vemos un mayor acercamiento entre la Hime y Ulqui al igual que con el gato... ¿Qué momento les gustó más? A mi me encantan ambos, Ulqui tan frío y poco sentimental y Grimmy tan sexy y violento como siempre xD**

 **¡DÉJENME SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN CHICOS!**

 **Y nos veremos nuevamente en un siguiente cap :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa amigos y amigas lectores.**

 **Acá les traemos el siguiente episodio 7u7 Pero primero quiero agradecerle a:**

 **Alrak990:** Gracias por comentar nuevamente! Y bueno, ya verás como se va desarrollando la relación de Hime con el par de papus, esperamos que te guste este cap también n.n

 **NovaSenpai:** Holaaa, gracias por comentar y apreciar nuestro esfuerzo subiendo los capítulos TvT Por supuesto que seguiremos subiendo los caps xD Al menos hasta que se acaben :'v Esperamos que te guste este también ;)

 **Sagawinchester:** REINA DE MI KOKORO, gracias por tu siempre hermoso rebiu mamu 7u7 Bueno, lo de la foto de Sora ya lo sabes xD Y a mi no me importa cuántas veces reciclen esa escena, siempre es un placer ver a Grimmy repartiéndole madrazos a esas dos 7u7 Espero tu hermoso rebiu para este cap también mamu ;*

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a** **tsukii07 y a** **Chikytina.**

 **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Quien abandona ha perdido**

Era jueves pasada la medianoche y Orihime no podía dormir. Había sucedido lo inevitable; el cumpleaños de Renji, el traslado de este a la cárcel, la ruptura con Rukia… y lo que más conmoción había causado: Ichigo y Rukia empezaron a salir juntos. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Tatsuki tras descubrirlo. No podía negar que algo de razón tenía, pues Rukia no había guardado ni un día de luto por su ex novio aprisionado, sin mencionar que Tatsuki estaba completamente enamorada de Ichigo.

Pero para ella, que conocía la historia… Era difícil pensar igual que Tatsuki, pues creía que ellos dos merecían ser felices bajo las circunstancias que fueran. En fin, la cuestión era que debido a todo aquello el grupo se había roto, bueno, mejor dicho Tatsuki se había excluido; cosa que puso a la pelirroja en un gran aprieto.

Y quitando todo eso, estaba Ulquiorra.

Necesitaba contarle a alguien lo ocurrido ese fin de semana, desahogarse, liberarse de ese peso que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él. Necesitaba escuchar el consejo de alguien objetivo y la única persona con la que había sopesado la idea de hablar era Tatsuki. Pero de otro lado, su amiga ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y no era cuestión de abrumarla con las suyas, además que la pelirroja sabía perfectamente que si lo confesara tal y como estaba, su amiga en esos momentos no la ayudaría en nada, pues habían llegado al punto en que con un significativo intercambio de miradas podían decirse más cosas que en una hora de conversación.

Suspirando, se tendió y recordó las películas de dibujos que había visto en que los personajes, cuando no lograban conciliar el sueño, se ponían a contar ovejas. Aunque siempre le había parecido una tontería, esta vez lo intentó. Pero no le sirvió de nada. Empezó a escuchar los cantos de los grillos que provenían de afuera como si de una dulce melodía se tratase… Orihime creyó que no lograría a dormirse esa noche. Mas, a medida que iba pensando en una cosa y en otra, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta fue venciéndola una especie de sopor, hasta que se quedó dormida sin enterarse.

Cuando el timbre de la mañana la sacó de sus sueños, Orihime se despertó algo desorientada y se volvió a recostar debido al cansancio por haber dormido poco. Tatsuki no había ido al gimnasio aquella mañana.

\- Venga, venga, Orihime ¡Despierta! – Decía su amiga.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, finalmente obedeció.

Ambas se pusieron los uniformes y se asearon un poco antes de bajar a desayunar. Rukia no estaba por ningún lado, no se cruzaron con ella en el vestíbulo de su pabellón, como tampoco la habían visto en la fila para coger el desayuno. A pesar de ello, Tatsuki pasó de largo la mesa en la que habitualmente se sentaba, ignorando las caras de Ichigo y de Ikkaku y fue directamente a su nuevo asiento: en la mesa de los Sexta.

Oh, sí… Orihime tardó un par de días en acostumbrarse. Por supuesto, seguir a su amiga había sido una decisión difícil. Pero no podía dejarla sola… No cuando la había ayudado tanto.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal majos? – Saludó Tatsuki animadamente a los dos jóvenes.

Estos la miraron con el rostro ensombrecido por el cansancio. Parecían zombis.

\- Ehh… Hey. – Articuló Starrk. – Bi… Bien.

Grimmjow ni siquiera habló. Al parecer esa mañana habían madrugado para ir al gimnasio y habían tenido un pequeño roce con Ikkaku, retándolo. Finalmente terminaron hechos polvo, derrotados por el calvo.

El tiempo pasó rápido, hablando animadamente. Era extraño cómo podía cambiar la opinión de alguien en un segundo; el paso del odio al… no-odio. Orihime llegó a considerar que Grimmjow, a pesar de ser el típico macho alfa violento y desagradable que no duda en pasarse de la raya ante las situaciones que lo sobrepasan, también era _Gato_ : el tipo de la celda, un chaval simpático, amigo de sus amigos y bastante _confiable_.

Las clases fueron normales. Y _normales_ , significa aburridas. Sin mencionar que a última hora, antes del patio, se perdía inglés, se lo comunicó Rangiku diciendo que, al parecer, Ulquiorra tenía asuntos graves que atender y no podía después de clases. Orihime se pasó las horas mirando por la ventana sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que le enseñaban. Sí, sabía que aquello no estaba bien y solo haría que empeorar su nota y retrasar el día en que cobre su deliciosa libertad… Pero bueno, realmente le daba igual.

Al sonar el timbre que daba paso a la clase de Rangiku, Ulquiorra fue a buscarla y la llevó hasta su oficina en un silencio total. Cuando llegaron, él la hizo sentarse en la silla frente a su escritorio, como siempre y comenzó a repasar unas hojas antes de empezar a hablar.

Clavando su mirada en ella, pronunció:

\- Últimamente has cambiado de _amistades_ y de lugar en el comedor, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe?

A esto, Orihime arrugó la nariz.

\- Bueno… es que ha habido problemas desde la marcha de Renji, que como sabrás ya no está.

\- Sí, estoy al tanto de eso. – Dijo, haciendo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

\- Tatsuki y Rukia discutieron y ahora ya no se hablan. Como Tatsuki no puede soportar estar cerca de ella, decidió cambiar de mesa y yo decidí no dejarla sola. Casualmente, la única con más de un asiento era la de Grimmjow y Starrk. Al principio no esperábamos ni siquiera cruzar palabra con ellos, pero han resultado ser muy simpáticos…

\- Ya veo, bueno parece que el vinculo que mantienes con Arisawa es algo fuerte, ¿no?

\- Oh sí, somos muy buenas amigas. – Medio sonrió.

Él apartó la vista y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, levantándose después de su asiento. Dio unos pasos, rodeando la estancia y comenzó a hablar mirando los libros que descansaban en sus viejos estantes.

\- ¿Y eres capaz de influenciarte de tal forma por alguien incluso hasta el punto de llevarte bien con _malas compañías_ como son Grimmjow y Starrk? ¿Necesitas que alguien controle tu vida o es que tienes miedo de perder a la única amiga que tienes? – Hizo una pausa, en la que limpió el polvo de un grueso libro de texto. – ¿No es ser muy cobarde? En los reformatorios no hay amistades, solo vínculos de interés.

Ella, que lo miraba con atención se erguió sobre su asiento tras aquel ataque. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¿Me llamas cobarde a mí, que no eres capaz de explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió en tu casa para que reaccionaras así? Aquí el cobarde eres tú.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ulquiorra depositó el libro donde estaba y se giró sobre su hombro para mirarla. Esos ojos grises parecían furiosos.

\- Cobarde, ¿eh?

Tras decir aquello, Ulquiorra se acercó lentamente a ella; ¿realmente lo llamó cobarde?, ¿ _a él_? Sosteniendo aquella fría mirada, se paró en seco justo a su lado e hizo rodar la silla giratoria donde estaba sentada Orihime, flexionando después sus rodillas para posicionarse a su misma altura. Orihime frunció el ceño, sin comprender qué pretendía y por qué el ambiente se había vuelto tan pesado. Él puso una mano en su mejilla y la hizo descender con suavidad hasta su mentón, a modo de caricia, mientras la otra sujetaba su rodilla. Tras ese leve contacto donde pudo apreciar la delicadeza de su piel ligeramente sonrosada, Ulquiorra supo que ya nada podía detenerlo. Ni su moral, ni su lealtad a Aizen. Nada.

Acercó su rostro al de Orihime. Esta cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, captando la esencia del perfume de su tutor, que tan diferente era al champú que todos utilizaban en aquel maldito centro. Sus labios se acercaron tanto, que ambos pudieron sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo sus sistemas tras el roce; lástima que en aquel momento un molesto pitido los interrumpiera.

Ulquiorra se apartó con brusquedad y se levantó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pulsó un botón en el aparato que producía ese sonido y una voz sonó diciendo:

\- Ulquiorra, ven a verme inmediatamente a mi despacho.

Ambos la reconocieron enseguida.

\- Ahora mismo voy, señor Aizen.

Orihime se quedó mirando cómo su tutor desaparecía tras la puerta sin mediar palabra. Intentó averiguar el por qué de aquel acto, sin embargo, no encontró ninguna explicación.

Analizando su reacción, comprendió algo que la hizo encogerse: Ya eran dos las veces que tuvo tantas ganas de besarlo, no había confusión. Estaba claro que _algo_ sentía por Ulquiorra. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se quedó un largo rato esperándolo, pero al no verlo aparecer, decidió marchar ella misma a su pabellón.

* * *

Ulquiorra llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

\- ¡Adelante! – Se oyó la voz de Aizen al otro lado.

Abriendo la puerta despacio, pasó y cerró a sus espaldas para luego lanzar una ojeada a su alrededor. Allí, sentado en su sillón de cuero, estaba el director con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- En seguida termino, es que me han etiquetado en una foto de mis años en secundaria. – Dijo Aizen sonriendo con nostalgia. – ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

Recientemente, desde que Aizen se había creado una cuenta del facebook obedeciendo a sus novias, quién querían comunicarse más a menudo con él; el director había estado enganchado, llegando incluso a ignorar completamente a su perro Esteso.

\- Oh, vaya. Mis dos estrellitas están peleando otra vez. – Suspiró. – Antes de tener facebook mi vida solía ser privada.

Entonces, Aizen apartó su atención del ordenador y se centró en él exhibiendo una sonrisa falsa y su expresión de «vamos al grano», indicándole la silla vacía.

\- Siéntate, Ulquiorra.

Él obedeció y ocupó la silla de enfrente suyo poniendo las manos en el regazo y adoptando una postura rígida. La sonrisa del director se borró de sus facciones y aquella mirada siempre calmada pasó a ser una de muy clara advertencia. Algo malo había ocurrido. Ulquiorra tragó saliva en silencio, esperando.

\- Me ha llamado la tía de Orihime Inoue. – Dijo tranquilamente, viendo cómo el moreno se tensaba. – Me ha explicado lo que sucedió durante la cena y que grosero fuiste llevándotela así, sin más ni más. ¿Puedes explicar por qué?

Ulquiorra mantuvo la compostura y sin ninguna alteración notable en su voz, dijo:

\- Ella no deseaba estar allí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo importa lo que quieren estos gusanos? – Ulquiorra se quedó callado. – Dime, ¿acaso ella es especial? Sabes lo mucho que afectaría si se supiera la verdad, ya no solo por tu carrera profesional, también repercutiría en la imagen de nuestro centro. Puedo leer los titulares «Profesor pederasta del reformatorio Las Noches se lleva a una residente a su casa» ¿En qué pensabas?, dime.

\- Lo siento, señor Aizen. – Se disculpó. – Pero ahora no quiera dar a entender que soy alguna especie de... monstruo... – Titubeó. – Esta joven está encerrada aquí porque nadie la quiere. Ese es su único delito. Tenemos hogares para animales abandonados y hogares para ancianos abandonados. – Continuó. – En cambio, para los niños abandonados tenemos reformatorios. Nunca quise incumplir la ley, solo pensaba en darle una oportunidad de ser libre por un día. Aceptaré toda culpa, pero, ha de saber que no me arrepiento. _No hice nada malo._

El director suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó ese mechón rebelde que cruzaba su rostro con cansancio. Analizó a la persona que tenía delante como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, ¿en qué se había convertido su fiel subordinado? No era propio de Ulquiorra simpatizar con nadie, es más, en tantos años ahí jamás expresó su descontento con el sistema. No necesitaba meterse en su mente para averiguar que lo que le unía a Orihime era más profundo de lo que a simple vista se pueda ver. Sin embargo, todo aquel tiempo en el que Ulquiorra se había ido ganando su total confianza lo hizo darle una segunda oportunidad.

\- Está bien. Está bien. Le dije a la señorita Sensui que Orihime llegó sana y salva tras la accidentada cena, por lo que no debes preocuparte. Y debido a que confío en ti, por esta vez haré ver que no pasó nada. – Dijo con mirada comprensiva. – Pero. – De repente, su expresión cambió. – Como llegue a mis oídos cualquier rumor de una posible relación afectiva entre vosotros dos, tomaré medidas drásticas. Ahora vete, por mí queda finalizado el tema.

Sin responder, Ulquiorra se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, no sin asegurarse de cerrar con suavidad. Sólo faltaría que se cerrase la puerta de golpe y lo echase todo a perder, pensó. De repente sintió una súbita necesidad de respirar aire fresco y así calmar un poco su espíritu. Había mancillado la sagrada confianza que Aizen depositaba en él, y eso era deplorable… Le había _mentido_ y eso era algo imperdonable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime se despertó con unas grandes ojeras; una de tantas malas noches que últimamente sufría. No había dejado de darle vueltas al suceso inesperado con su tutor y le carcomía por dentro el hecho de admitir que quería algo más que una relación alumna/profesor con él.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y miró su calendario, era sábado, por lo tanto día de visitas. La pelirroja se preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con algo de esperanza en su interior, si ese día también saldría del reformatorio para pasar el fin de semana con Ulquiorra.

Volviendo a la realidad, tuvo que aceptar el hecho que terminó en casa de su tutor de casualidad, pues no había sido algo planeado y que, ya se sabe, las casualidades pocas veces se repiten. Si no, _ya es mucha casualidad._

Orihime se golpeó las mejillas y la frente para despejar aquel sentimiento de su mente, no podía querer eso, no debía. Y tras vestirse y arreglarse para el desayuno, se encaminó a la fila de chicas que la esperaban para dirigirse al comedor.

Una vez allí cogió su menú y se apresuró a su mesa donde la esperaba Tatsuki junto a Starrk, ella conversaba animadamente mientras el castaño daba algún que otro bostezo al aire estirando alguna que otra articulación. Orihime se sentó con ellos y tras dar un pequeño vistazo alrededor, pudo ver que el hueco que siempre ocupaba Grimmjow estaba vacío.

\- ¿Y Grimmjow? – Preguntó dando su primer bocado a la comida.

\- El gatito no ha llegado aún. – Respondió Starrk en un suspiro apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

\- Creo que estaba en el gimnasio. – Aclaró Tatsuki dando un par de puñetazos al aire, en significativo gesto. – Pero cuando le he ido a preguntar si bajaba a desayunar, no me ha contestado y ha seguido recitando palabras sin sentido para él solo.

\- ¿Palabras sin sentido? – Preguntó Starrk, mirándola.

\- Si, decía "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" con cada puñetazo que propinaba en el saco de boxeo, parecía decidido y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

\- ¿No querría decir "te quiero follar"? – Dijo burlonamente Starrk.

\- ¿A quien? ¿A mí? – Se sorprendió Tatsuki, poniendo los ojos como platos. – ¡Oh, dios, no! ¡Pues que ni lo sueñe! – Gritó moviendo de lado a lado los brazos.

\- ¿A Grimmjow le gusta Tatsuki? – Preguntó Orihime algo sorprendida también.

\- Oh, pues no lo sé, pregúntaselo a él… – Continuó riendo el castaño.

\- ¡Ni hablar! – Replicó la morena. – ¡No digas gilipolleces Starrk!

Humm, así que a Grimmjow le gusta Tatsuki… La pelirroja no supo por qué se sintió débilmente desamparada, ¿quizá porque con él se sentía protegida y si Tatsuki aparecía en su vida ya no tenía a nadie con quien sentirse segura? Un estruendo la hizo volver a la realidad.

El susodicho de cabellos celestes apareció por la puerta jadeando, era notoria la prisa que se había dado en ducharse y vestirse para llegar a tiempo al desayuno, puesto que aún tenía el cabello mojado. Se veía realmente bien, el atractivo del joven daba sus mejores resultados cuando parecía tener la ropa algo humedecida debido a que no se había secado adecuadamente, y su pelo azul caía completamente liso sobre su frente. Se acercó apresuradamente a por su comida y se sentó junto a ellos, mientras aún respiraba pesadamente.

\- ¿Se te ha ido el santo al cielo? – Preguntó Starrk. – Lo que no sé es cómo dejan solo a alguien como tú.

\- Tío, cuando me he dado cuenta ya eran las ocho, creí que Harribel no me dejaría entrar y me mandaría directo al pabellón. – Dijo apartándose los mechones de pelo de la cara para disimular el escalofrío que sintió al notar la penetrante mirada de Orihime que le observaba detenidamente y no podía evitar mirarla de reojo mientras hablaba. – ¿A ti que te pasa? – Preguntó al fin dirigiéndose a ella.

\- Oh, no nada. – Dijo algo sorprendida. – Es que nunca te había visto el pelo así, te queda muy bien, ¿lo sabías? – Contestó en un ataque de sinceridad repentino que se le fue de las manos.

\- Ah… – Dijo frunciendo el ceño y desviando la vista a una esquina del comedor para no tener que seguir mirando aquellos ojos plateados.

\- ¿A quién te quieres follar? – Preguntó súbitamente Starrk exhibiendo sus dientes en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el peli-azul con ojos como platos.

\- ¡AH! – Gritó Tatsuki- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No ha dicho nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Ignóralo Grimmjow! – Dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien en especial Grimmjow? – Preguntó Orihime sin rodeos, aparentemente indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo? – Dijo el chico con la cara completamente roja, ¿Sería posible que hubiera descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella? – Hmm.. ¿Qué pasaría si así fuera? – Preguntó aparentando normalidad.

\- No pasa absolutamente nada, solo opino que simplemente deberías decírselo. – Aconsejó refiriéndose al amor secreto que sentía hacia Tatsuki.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Insistió él, abriendo tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

\- Claro, es lo más normal declararse a la persona que quieres. – Contestó Orihime sin poder evitar pensar en Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow miró a Starrk con incertidumbre, este le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le guiñó un ojo, acto seguido miró a Tatsuki, que agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, esperando la declaración de este, en ese momento tan tenso.

El de cabello celeste achicó los ojos y se acercó un poco a ella, entonces con unas muy frías palabras cortantes como cuchillos, pronunció al fin:

\- ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

Tatsuki se le quedó mirando parpadeando un par de veces, incrédula.

\- ¿No me quieres? – Preguntó echándose para atrás en la silla.

\- …¿Cómo cojones has llegado a esa conclusión? – Preguntó. – No, espera. Cállate, no quiero saberlo. – Movió su mano con desdén.

Entonces, ¿A quién se refería?, pensó la pelirroja, mirándolo fijamente anhelando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy rara. – Observó, cambiando de tema.

\- Cuando quieres a una persona… Quieres estar con ella, estar a su lado, ¿verdad? - Preguntó mientras los ojos de su tutor aparecían de nuevo en su cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene ahora? – El peli-azul medio sonrió – ¿No serás tú que te has enamorado de algún chico?

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Oh! ¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! - Se sonrojó.

\- Tranquila… El día en que te enamores de alguien, tendrás todo mi apoyo… para que lo conquistes. – Su sonrisa se torció convirtiéndose en una mueca de asco, estaba claro que esas palabras eran fingidas pero no era conveniente ponerse a insultar al hijo de puta que se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza.

Orihime asintió, algo apenada. Le dolía el corazón, como si se lo desgarraran. ¿Era por el deseo desmesurado que sentía hacia su tutor? ¿El hecho de querer a alguien como él la hacía sentir insignificante? ¿O es porque esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Grimmjow? ¿Qué era?

Deseos…

\- Chicos… ¿Tenéis algún deseo?

\- Ahora mismo… que alguien que yo me sé deje de estar así de extraña!- Gritó Tatsuki con una tostada en la boca.

\- Jaja - Rió Orihime. - Vale.

 _Deseos._

El día de visitas comenzó, Grimmjow y Starrk desaparecieron del mapa, junto a Tatsuki, así que Orihime decidió continuar leyendo el libro que Ulquiorra le dejó, en el rincón más escondido de la biblioteca, esperando que los minutos dejasen de parecer eternidades y acabar cuanto antes el día.

* * *

Sala 1.

Toshiro se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de las salas de visitas. A través de aquel cristal podía ver a Momo, su amiga de la infancia. Agarraba el telefonillo que los comunicaba mientras miraba a la pequeña personita que le observaba atentamente. Era la primera visita que recibía de ella en sus meses de "encarcelamiento" y aunque su interior no dejara de gritar eufórico, sus ojos reflejaban un terrible arrepentimiento. Ahora que veía delante suyo, una chica inocente, que aún no sabía bien distinguir entre el bien y el mal, una vida que lo aceptaba todo, aunque eso supusiera estar con un pederasta que solo se había aprovechado de ella.

\- Me siento pequeño, y un estúpido… por haberme preocupado por cosas insulsas como mis miedos, y ante todo… mi orgullo.- Dijo apartando la vista de su compañera. – En vez de hacer aquello… - Continuó recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí: destrozar el coche del hombre que se estaba aprovechando de su amiga, y a su vez la persona que más quería.- Tendría que haber sido alguien capaz de protegerte…como es debido. Momo… yo…

\- Shiro… - Habló por fin la joven- Yo siempre quise… pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Fue él… Fue Aizen. Lo que te hizo… Cuando te mandó aquí… Fue culpa mía. Se enfadó porque le dije que habías sido tú, la pagó contigo y te hizo daño. Todo este tiempo he querido disculparme pero… No he tenido el suficiente valor. Perdóname Shiro. – Suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos. - Me alegro muchísimo de que hicieras eso por mí, tranquilo, todo va a salir… Bien.

\- ¿Me odias?

\- Nadie va a odiarte.

\- ¿Me desprecias?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a seguir siendo amigo de… De alguien como yo? ¿Te apartarás de mi lado?

\- Pues… pues claro que…

Sala 2.

Ikkaku escuchaba con atención la "maravillosa" historia que su amigo Yumichika le estaba narrando, al parecer había encontrado novia, el joven skin head sonreía de vez en cuando.

\- Es tan especial… Tiene bastante carácter eh, es una persona bastante malhablada, pero se le perdona. – Continuaba su monologo mientras Ikkaku asentía en silencio. – También es una persona considerablemente violenta, aunque también leal y se puede confiar muchísimo.

\- Vaya, si hablas así me voy a tener que plantear el hecho de encontrar novia yo también.- Rió el calvo.- Aunque por cómo me la estás describiendo, se parece bastante a mí. – Continuó riendo.

\- ¡Oh sí! Incluso le he pedido que se rape la cabeza.

\- Espera… ¿Le has pedido a tu novia que se rape la cabeza? – Abrió los ojos como platos ante tal confesión.

\- ¿Novia? – Preguntó su amigo, incrédulo.- ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy saliendo con una mujer?

Un grito desgarrador hizo alterar los visitantes de la siguiente sala.

Sala 3.

\- Ya estoy aquí… - La voz de Keigo sonaba pesada.

\- ¡A buenas horas! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en venir del puto vestíbulo a la sala estar? Te voy a dar una buena patada en las pelotas cuando salgas. – Gritó su hermana dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo.

\- Yo… Esto… Es que, verás… Ikkaku me había escondido los pantalones y no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, y… - Tartamudeaba mientras los ojos de su hermana Mizuho se abrían notoriamente.

\- Cállate. – Dijo con tono sereno. – Serás… ¡Serás cabroncete! ¡Así se hace Keigo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el castaño.

\- ¿Te estás llevando bien con Ikkaku? Ningún problema chaval, ¡De buen rollo!

\- ¿Ni… Ningún problema?

\- Toma, aquí está apuntado mi número de teléfono, ¡dáselo en cuanto puedas!- Dijo dándole un pequeño papel.

\- P-Pero yo…

\- Serás plasta… ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

\- ¡Pues que no lo conoces de nada! ¡Podría ser peligroso! ¡Es más, es peligroso!

\- No pasa nada siempre y cuando se lleve bien con mi querido hermano, yo no tengo que dudar de su buena fe – aclaró orgullosa mirando hacia el techo.- Esa es la hermana… que aspiro ser.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No me interesa lo que aspires en un futuro!

\- Es que me molan los tíos con el pelo muy corto. – Sonrió enrojecida.

\- ¿Esa es tu razón? - Gritó señalándola con un dedo amenazador. – Además no tiene el pelo corto, ¡Está calvo!

Un golpe en la pared causó conmoción en Keigo, cuando una voz de otra sala gritó a pleno pulmón.

\- ¡A quien llamas calvo! – Gritó Ikkaku que le había escuchado.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, ¡ha sido un lapsus!

Sala 4.

Starrk no parecía dormido esta vez, a decir verdad, pocas veces se le podía observar con los ojos tan abiertos, sonreía tímidamente de oreja a oreja mientras observaba a través del cristal a la pequeña niña de pelo verde que le enseñaba un dibujo hecho por ella, en él había una pequeña casa con unas pequeñas personitas dentro. El castaño lo miró con atención.

\- ¿Quiénes son Lilynette? – Preguntó con calidez en su voz.

\- ¡Soy yo, tú y tío Grimmjow, los tres vivimos juntos! – Rió la pequeña.

\- Es muy bonito, ¿lo has hecho tú sola?

\- No, me ha ayudado Nnoitra.

\- Oh, está bien. Pronto podremos dibujar juntos, ¿lo sabes no?

\- ¡Sí! Pronto saldrás de aquí, ¿verdad que si hermano? Y el tío Grimmjow también.

\- Ajá, pronto estaré libre, pero… Lilynette, tengo que hablar contigo sobre Grimmjow…

Sala 5.

El chico de cabellos color cielo apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula conteniéndose para gritar, Nnoitra lo miraba apenado y dudó sobre darle el paquete de tabaco que le había comprado, tal vez este no era el mejor momento para sacar un tema tan irrelevante, el asunto era complicado.

\- Está mal… Está muy mal. – Decía el hombre de cabellos negros y largos.

\- Mierda…. ¡Mierda! – Escupió al fin, Grimmjow.

\- Lo sé… tranquilízate, los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible, pero solo pueden esperar y esperar a ver si, al fin, despierta… Tienes suerte…

\- ¿Suerte? ¿A esto le llamas tener suerte? Vamos, ¡Nnoitra! Si fuera un hombre afortunado no estaría aquí ¿No crees? Ese tío va a morir, y yo voy a pudrirme en la puta cárcel, lo sabes perfectamente. ¡No intentes darme palabras de consuelo donde no las hay! - Gritó dando un puñetazo al cristal que provocó que Nnoitra diera un leve saltito en su silla.

\- Saldrás de esta… Si el juez es considerado…

\- Cállate de una puta vez. No quiero saber nada más de esto. – Dijo el peli-azul levantándose de la silla para marcharse.

\- ¡Grimmjow! Espera… - Dijo intentando retenerle. – Nel ha salido de la clínica, va a volver...

El joven pareció no escucharle, pero había oído bien aquellas palabras.

* * *

Orihime pidió permiso a Rangiku para ir al baño, cansada de mirar libros. A decir verdad ella todavía no había terminado de leer el libro que Ulquiorra le había dado, aunque leyó lo suficiente como para hacer el resumen que le había demandado. No obstante, la trama era entretenida y quería terminar, por una vez, algo que comenzaba.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la biblioteca y caminó a paso lento hacia los servicios más cercanos cruzando una galería. Miraba sus pies avanzar, hasta que unos ajenos se situaron en su campo visual y tuvo que detener sus pasos para no chocar.

\- ¿Ul… Ulquiorra? – Murmuró. No lo había visto desde el incidente en la tutoría, por lo que se había preguntado donde estaría. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica palideció como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Que preguntarle… Él se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada carente de brillo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Intuitivamente, Orihime achicó los ojos, agachó la mirada y torpemente, dijo:

\- Sobre… Bueno, sobre lo que pasó en la tutoría…

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

\- Lo del be… beso. – Escupió sonrojándose inesperadamente. – Yo…

\- ¿Qué beso?

A esto, Orihime alzó la vista de inmediato escrutando el impasible rostro de Ulquiorra con el ceño fruncido.

\- B-bueno, no fue un beso. Pero… ya sabes a lo que me refiero. – Repuso.

\- No, no lo sé.

La pelirroja, comprendiendo por dónde iba su tutor, se quedó callada fijando su atención en él con creciente intensidad. Sus grandes y luminosos ojos grises brillaban llenos de lágrimas, y había en sus labios una sonrisa triste. Inspiró profundamente y notó cómo el aire que invadía sus pulmones incrementaba esa sensación de malestar y pesadez en su interior. Como si, de un momento a otro, se hubiese formado un agujero en su pecho.

Ulquiorra, por su parte, agregó con indiferencia:

\- Si no necesitas nada más, señorita Inoue, tengo asuntos que atender.

Cuando Ulquiorra quedó completamente fuera del alcance de su vista, los pies de Orihime parecieron cobrar vida propia y la alejaron a gran velocidad del lugar, dirigiéndose al patio. En un rincón se encontraba Grimmjow, el chico parecía enfadado, tenía los nudillos rojos y algo rasgados, al parecer había estado descargando su ira con una de las puertas de metal que se encontraban de camino al patio. La pelirroja intentó disimular su decepción y tristeza ante la escena con Ulquiorra, y se sentó junto a él para fumar juntos.

Grimmjow no dijo una sola palabra, miraba de reojo a la chica, de vez en cuando. Aunque él tuviera problemas, notaba enseguida cuando algo en ella iba mal. El peli-azul dejó escapar el denso humo de su boca antes de empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo con tono severo, él tampoco podía ocultar su rabia por problemas personales.

\- No… No es nada. – Dijo intentando contender las lágrimas.

\- Suéltalo antes de que me arrepienta. – Insistió.

\- Mi corazón… – Una lágrima empezó a nacer de uno de sus ojos. – Duele. – Sollozó sin poderse contener más. – Soy un fracaso… A nadie le importa si estoy o no estoy. - Orihime estaba en su límite, al percatarse de sus lágrimas empezó a abofetearse para intentar calmar su agonía, pero no funcionaba.- Lo… Lo siento, no pretendo amargarte con mis problemas…

\- No me amargas. – Aclaró el joven apagando su cigarro y dirigiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de Orihime, mientras esta seguía llorando. – Oye… No llores más Orihime. - Le pidió.

La pelirroja no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, se sentía tan utilizada… ¿Qué pretendía Ulquiorra con esto? ¿Y por qué le contaba sus penas a Grimmjow? ¿Por qué… necesitaba un abrazo suyo? La chica no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos tan rápido que al chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tras unos minutos escuchándola sollozar e intentando decir alguna que otra palabra de consuelo, algo dentro de él hizo quererla más y más.

El chico de ojos zafiro la apartó con cuidado de su pecho, se acercó cautelosamente hacia ella y se fundieron en un inesperado, pero a la vez delicado beso. Orihime no pudo reaccionar. Esos labios carnosos y cálidos se movían con la seguridad de un amante experto. Simplemente, correspondió, cerrando los ojos.

\- Orihime. – Dijo el chico apartándole las lágrimas. – Escúchame. – Continuó depositándole uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja. – Nadie tiene ningún derecho a hacerte llorar. – Frunció el ceño. - Nadie merece tus lágrimas. No se lo perdonaré a quien te haga llorar, ni a quien te haga daño, te prometo que esta… es la última vez que ocurre. Es la última. No habrá próxima vez, nunca más. ¿Me concedes una oportunidad? Para protegerte. Porque desde el primer momento en que hablamos… quise estar siempre contigo. Si debo seguir viviendo, quiero que sea a tu lado. Siento que tienes que ser tú o nadie.

\- ¿Por qué…? - Consiguió articular Orihime.

\- Porque te quiero.

Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua después de pronunciar esas palabras. Joder, si le hubiesen dicho años atrás que de su garganta saldría ese monologo sensiblero se habría reído hasta desfallecer.

La pelirroja enmudeció ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Tenía un montón de preguntas pero… la manera en la que lo susurró, natural, tranquila. Hizo que le entraran ganas de llorar, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener sus lágrimas. Lo más asombroso es que no era por Ulquiorra. Y así… Fue como empezó a pensar que a pesar de sus peleas, podían llegar a estar bien algún día, y que tal vez no estuviera _tan mal_ estar con él.

* * *

 **Bueeeeeno**

 **Quiero leer sus opiniones**

 **Y también las de los que nunca comentan xD**

 **Pobre Hime, ahora tiene los sentimientos revueltos y confundidos.**

 **Esperamos como siempre sus bellos comentarios y nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEMOS RESURGIDO DE LAZ CENIZAS CUAL AVES FÉNIX MUCHACHOS! TvT**

 **Jajajajajaja**

 **De verdad que esta semana estuvo fuerte por las entregas de trabajos finales, pero ya todo vuelve a la normalidad y estamos nuevamente disponibles para actualizar este intrigante fict 7u7  
** **Agradecemos a todos por sus bellísimos reviews que nos motivaban cada día a transcribir aunque fuese un pedazo de esta historia para ustedes, de verdad que sí.  
** **Y queremos agradecer personalmente a:**

 **SagaWinchester:** Como siempre, gracias por comentar señorita, ya sabes que las emociones con este fict van a 1000x hora así que no te preocupes si dejas un testamento de review, eso da muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo xD Creo que este capítulo os va a encantar, no sé si de igual forma o más que el anterior, pero bueno, eso ya nos lo harás saber dejando un hermoso comentario como siempre UwUr

 **NovaSenpai:** Baia baia, al parecer todas están prefiriendo más el GrimmHime que el UlquiHime TvT jajajajajaja, gracias a ti por leerlo y dejar tu review, de verdad, eso nos anima a seguir cada día con esto TvT Esperamos que este capítulo te guste más que el anterior y también a que sigas dejando alentadores reviews, un abrazo.

 **Alrak990:** Gracias a ti por comentar nuevamente y que bueno que la historia te esté atrapando cada vez más y más :3 Sí, ese Ulquiemo es un loquisho xP Pero ya lee este capítulo y nos comentas que tal te pareció xD Un abrazo

 **felixh891:** Holaaaa, claro que hay continuación, acá ahora mismo la tienes xD Gracias por comentar, creo que es tu primer review ¿cierto? Esperamos que sigas comentándonos para continuar con ánimos la historia. Un abrazo.

 **Tiny3Twelle:** OH BAIA, una más que se va a pasar de fandom xD jejejeje Ambas parejas son hermosas, pero ya veremos más adelante cómo sigue el rumbo de la historia 7u7 Gracias por comentar y esperamos que te guste este capítulo también ;)

 **AnniaRavn:** Holaaaaa, gracias por comentar ¿eres nueva? Claro que la vamos a continuar y esperamos que este capítulo te guste también xD Un abrazo.

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a tsukii07 y a Chikytina.  
** **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Descansa en paz**

 _\- ¿¡Quién ha sido!? – Gritaba Aizen fuera de sí. - ¡Responded hijos de la grandísima puta! ¿¡Quién coño lo ha hecho!? – Se agarraba el cabello descontroladamente, saliendo de su habitual postura relajada. - ¡Asesinos!_

 _Todos los presentes mantenían una postura erguida como si fueran soldados en formación. Miraron al director con horror y después al cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre una de las mesas del comedor. Su rostro que nunca había mostrado emoción alguna era irreconocible. Tenía la cabeza completamente desfigurada y reventada debido al pedrazo que le causó su muerte. Ya no lo volverían a ver jamás. Grimmjow no podía evitar sonreír ante aquella situación._

* * *

 _2 horas antes…_

El domingo al medio día permitieron a los residentes salir a los jardines que rodeaban el centro aprovechando el buen día y que no habían muchas ovejas para vigilar. Los chicos estaban alegremente enzarzados en un ruidoso y violento partido de fútbol. Mientras, las chicas charlaban tomando el sol sentadas en el césped. Los profesores asignados para vigilar fueron Urahara y Rangiku, pero el segundo a los diez minutos de vigilancia se metió en la recepción para "hablar" con su esposa, dejando toda responsabilidad a la despreocupada Rangiku, que supervisaba los alumnos con desgana mirando en su neceser los pintauñas usaría ese día.

Orihime paseaba sola por el lugar con la mirada fija en sus desgastadas zapatillas, un poco sucias por el barro. No quería jugar con los chicos porque no era buena en los deportes ni tampoco quería charlar con las chicas porque no congeniaba con ninguna de las que había, así que simplemente se mantenía alejada de todo aprovechando ese tiempo de paz para pensar un poco sobre todo. Durante su camino divisó a Rangiku, que se miraba las uñas con aburrimiento. La pelirroja se acercó a ella para entablar una conversación, pensando que necesitaba animarse y la persona más alegre que conocía en el lugar era aquella profesora.

\- Hola Rangiku. – Saludó cordialmente sin ningún rastro de felicidad en su rostro, mientras esta le devolvía el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues nada, estaba pensando en la manicura que me voy a hacer hoy, no sé si hacerme la francesa o dibujarme algún tipo de flor… - Comenzó su charla, pero tras ver el rostro de Orihime paró en seco cambiando de tema – Ah, por cierto, quería felicitarte por el cambio que has dado desde que entraste aquí, has mejorado bastante en las notas e incluso tu carácter es más manejable, parece que te has adaptado bien a esta situación, me alegro por ello. – Sonrió esperando una alegre respuesta por parte de la chica.

\- Oh… Gracias. – Se limitó a decir ella.

\- Aunque últimamente te noto un poco decaída, sobre todo desde que saliste de permiso, y hoy ya te veo completamente abatida, ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente. – Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Le agarró una mano.

Orihime dudó, no sabía si aquella profesora era la indicada para contarle un tema tan delicado como el de Grimmjow, ya que técnicamente en el centro no se podían tener relaciones y explicar lo sucedido implicaba saltar las normas, es decir, castigo asegurado.

\- Ah… bueno, nada especial. Es solo que a veces me siento así. – Se excusó.

Rangiku le dedicó una mirada de "Sé que te pasa algo y voy a insistir hasta que me lo cuentes porque soy una cotilla y vigilar es un aburrimiento". Orihime puso los ojos en blanco, y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre las relaciones dentro del centro? – Preguntó la joven. – Me refiero a las relaciones de pareja, ¿Crees que tienen futuro? – La pelirroja sabía perfectamente que con aquellas palabras no había admitido tener relación de ningún tipo, así que no podía ser acusada.

\- Oh… ya veo. – Sonrió pícaramente. – Yo precisamente estoy en desacuerdo con la norma del centro en contra de eso, es más… - Se acercó al oído de Orihime susurrándole. – _Me voy a casar con Gin en Julio._

\- ¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió la chica. - ¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho por ti Rangiku. – Exclamó mientras la rubia se sonrojaba tapándose la cara con gesto de vergüenza. – Pero… no me refería a ese tipo de relación… Más bien…

\- Ya, ya sé a qué te refieres... – La cortó la profesora. – Te refieres a las relaciones entre alumnos, ¿verdad? Pues… ¿que quieres que te diga?, yo lo veo bien. Vida solo hay una y hay que vivirla disfrutando todo lo que puedas. Bastante tenéis con estar aquí… Si tú supieras de los asuntos sexuales/amorosos que me he enterado yo de por aquí… Lo que pasa es que me callo porque mi política me lo exige: Oír, ver y callar.

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba aquella reacción de Rangiku, siendo profesora su deber era cumplir la normativa del centro, aunque parecía bastante comprensiva y no se equivocó en elegirla para contar con ella.

Le desvió la mirada y suspiró, Orihime no podía parar de pensar en Grimmjow, pero… ¿Y Ulquiorra? ¿Qué sentía por ambos? Realmente no tenía dificultades en dejarse querer por aquel joven de cabello azul, aunque el dolor que sentía en el pecho cuando pensaba en su tutor aún le causaba temblor.

\- Lo dices por Grimmjow, ¿no? – Preguntó Rangiku.

\- ¿Có... cómo lo sabes? - Dijo anonadada.

\- Intuición femenina. – Miró fijamente a los ojos de la pelirroja, que la observaba esperando más explicaciones, ella suspiró – A ver… Cariño, no soy idiota aunque a veces lo parezca. La forma con la que te mira durante la hora de comer... Y simplemente el hecho de hablarte ya es sospechoso. Él lleva aquí bastante tiempo y no ha hablado con nadie más que no sea Starrk, además, desde el principio intentó llamar tu atención, ¿me equivoco?

Orihime asimiló la madurez de su tutora, nunca la había creído tan intuitiva, siempre creyó que tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros.

\- Siempre supe que Grimmjow estaba interesado en ti, pero no sabía que tú le correspondías, a decir verdad creía que te gustaba otra persona...

La chica tragó saliva en silencio y tartamudeó

\- Te refieres a…

\- Si, hablo de Ulquiorra. – La miró observando su rostro ensombrecido y decidió no decir nada más sobre él notando lo delicado de la situación. - Bueno… Resumiendo, que te gusta el _machote_ de La Noches. – Rió entre dientes.

\- Bueno… No sé si le correspondo o no. – Contestó confusa. – Porque Ulquiorra está aquí. - Dijo poniendo la mano en su corazón. – Y no se quiere ir…

* * *

 _Mientras tanto en el despacho de Aizen…_

El director se ubicaba sentado en su butaca de cuero confortable repasando una a una las notificaciones de su _facebook_ y lamentándose porque una de sus novias no había puesto "me gusta" en las últimas fotos que subió. Suspiró apartándose el rebelde mechón de su frente mientras llamaba a Esteso a voces pidiendo algo de cariño de su amado can. Tras unos minutos y ver que su fiel compañero no respondía a sus ruegos, decidió pulsar su telefonillo y llamar a su otro perro: Ulquiorra.

Inmediatamente el susodicho se presentó en el despacho y Aizen arrugó el entrecejo, sabía que ese sujeto no podía darle el cariño que necesitaba, así que adoptando su pose serena de "Rey de Las Noches" empezó a hablar.

\- Ulquiorra, querido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Estoy acabando el papeleo que me mandó sobre la contabilidad del centro, ya que, por lo que veo usted está ocupado.- Respondió pasivamente mirando el ordenador de su jefe.

\- Pues olvídalo todo y búscame a Esteso. – Dijo exhibiendo todos sus dientes en una sonrisa de anfitrión.

Ulquiorra asintió abandonando el despacho con sumisión y empezando su nueva tarea. Buscó escrupulosamente por todas las habitaciones y rincones, y tras llegar a la conclusión de que los pabellones de mujeres y hombres estaban completamente cerrados, decidió encaminar su búsqueda por el jardín, ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

Tras caminar un poco, pudo ver que los chicos habían empezado un partido de básquet, paseó ignorando su alrededor, cuando escuchó su nombre.

Rangiku lo llamaba a voces desde una esquina del lugar. Apartadas del resto de mujeres estaba la profesora y Orihime sentadas en un banco, sopesó la idea de ignorarlas, pero viendo que la joven presa se encontraba allí, decidió acudir.

\- Esto, quería comentarte que Orihime me ha pedido que si por favor podía ser su tutora, pero para ello necesito tu aprobación, porque…claro, se nota que no os lleváis bien ¿verdad? No te importará que se pase a mi tutoría, lo digo para comentárselo a Aizen y…

\- Cállate, Matsumoto. No tengo tiempo que perder con tus estupideces. – Su impasible rostro se turbió llevándose una mano a su frente, indicando el dolor de cabeza que le producía la voz chillona de aquella mujer. Primero quería a Hitsugaya, y después a Inoue, pues no le iba a dar a ninguno de los dos. - ¿Has visto a Esteso?

\- ¿Esteso? ¿Quién es?

\- El perro de Aizen. ¿Lo has visto o no?

\- ¡Ah! Si bueno… ese mini- _doberman_ estaba correteando por aquí hace nada, pero ya no está.

\- No me digas… - Dijo irónicamente.

\- Ay Ulquiorra… Qué seco eres madre mía. – Suspiró la rubia. – A ver si te enamoras de una vez y cambias ese carácter tan helado.

El de ojos verdes suspiró con cansancio, ya era la segunda que vez que escuchaba ese comentario de la impertinente profesora, evitó mirar a Orihime aunque en su fuero interno deseaba conocer su reacción, pero giró sobre sus talones y continuó su búsqueda sin decir una sola palabra.

Pocos minutos después sus pasos lo condujeron al perseguido. Se quedó mirándolo con melancolía. Ya no ladraba ni movía su rabo, yacía en el suelo junto a una gran manada de moscas. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, y buscó la opción de la cámara entre sus aplicaciones, haciendo al fin una foto de Esteso, sonriendo con suficiencia pensando para sí que era la mejor foto que había visto del animal.

Tras eso, la subió pasivamente al facebook.

* * *

 _Despacho de Aizen…_

El castaño sonrió al ver una notificación en su habitual página web. Tarareando animadamente una de sus canciones favoritas: Get Back de Alexandra Stan.

\- You will want, wa-wa-wa-want speaking, is no time. And see my se-se-se-sexy… - Hizo una pausa porque no recordaba la continuación de la letra. – Boy you make high-high-hihg, i want you to-to try-try-try get back A.S.A.P…

Su voz paró en seco tras leer que Ulquiorra lo había etiquetado en una fotografía. Suspiró tras apreciar que no se trataba de una de sus novias que ponía _-al fin-_ "me gusta" en sus fotos. Miró en pantalla grande la imagen en cuestión de lo que parecía ser su adorable mascota bañada en sangre con la cabeza horriblemente aplastada. Leyó aterrado el pie de foto que ponía "Estamos en el jardín" Y tras poner un "me gusta" y cambiar su estado sentimental de "casado con Esteso" a "es complicado" se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar de los hechos para comprobar la veracidad de la imagen.

Aizen llegó jadeando bañado en sudor debido a su vida sedentaria no acostumbrada al poco ejercicio y se arrodilló frente al cadáver hecho trizas, con mueca de dolor mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos agarrando fuertemente al animal:

\- ¡Esteso cariño, respóndeme! ¡Esta papá contigo! - Mientras chillaba, Ulquiorra se limitaba a parpadear fijamente. – Yo te reviviré ¡No te preocupes! - A eso, Ulquiorra pensó que tal vez al director se le habría aflojado un tornillo. - ¡Ulquiorra, Tráeme la Hogyoku!

\- ¿La... Qué? – Preguntó estupefacto, pensando que efectivamente ese sujeto se había vuelto loco.

\- Ah, no… Nada. Es que estoy leyendo un manga muy interesante y me identifico mucho con el villano y… ¡Ah! Perdóname Esteso, te estoy dejando de lado por explicarle a este idiota... ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué no estás muerto? Ulquiorra… ¡llama a Szayel ahora mismo! – Pidió el castaño con demencia ante el shock de la situación.

* * *

 _Un rato después…_

\- ¿¡Quién ha sido!? – Gritaba Aizen fuera de sí. - ¡Responded hijos de la grandísima puta! ¿¡Quién coño lo ha hecho!? – Se agarraba el cabello descontroladamente, saliendo de su habitual postura relajada. - ¡Asesinos!

Todos los presentes mantenían una postura erguida como si fueran soldados en formación. Miraron al director con horror y después al cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre una de las mesas del comedor. Su rostro que nunca había mostrado emoción alguna era irreconocible. Tenía la cabeza completamente desfigurada y reventada debido al pedrazo que le causó su muerte. Ya no lo volverían a ver jamás. Grimmjow no podía evitar sonreir ante aquella situación. Le producía gracia el hecho de haber visto al director corriendo de un lado al otro con las manos en la cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez "todos al comedor, todos al comedor"... Era como si fuera a caer una bomba de un momento a otro.

Aizen se serenó dando un suspiró que duró unos minutos y repasó concienzudamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes exigiendo cuartadas. Sus años de experiencia en leer lenguaje corporal lo ayudó a saber detectar mentiras en cada interrogación. Sin embargo, no obtuvo un culpable, solo cinco posibles sospechosos que estaban solos en la hora en la que se produjo en asesinato. Así que, el castaño los ubicó en una esquina del comedor separándolos del resto quienes habían estado bajo la vigilancia de la profesora Matsumoto todo el tiempo.

El primer acusado era Toshiro, que se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo y aunque nadie podía corroborar aquello, era de esperar que ese pequeño prodigio que siempre permanecía entre libros dijera la verdad. El segundo era más sospechoso que el primero, se trataba de Ikkaku, ya que se suponía que estaba haciendo deberes en su habitación y eso era imposible viniendo de un hombre que escribía mal hasta su nombre. En realidad el joven había estado probando la nueva mascarilla facial que le había regalado Yumichika diciéndole "con esto serás la envidia de las noches… Te lo puedes poner hasta en la calva" pero no podía admitir aquello públicamente debido a su orgullo y vergüenza. El tercer sospechoso era Starrk, que según él dormía. El cuarto Hisagui que estaba repasando con rotulador permanente su tatuaje de la cara. Finalmente, el quinto sospechoso y que a su vez captó la atención de todos fue Grimmjow que sonreía ante la situación.

El director se dirigió a él con dureza.

\- Tú… Gusano. – Empezó Aizen – ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

\- Me da la risa floja en momentos serios. – Contestó en su defensa dando una sonora carcajada. – El perro este… ¿Lo vais a hacer para cenar? Lo digo para saltarme la cena. No me gusta el perro al ajillo. – Continuó dándole un toque de humor al asunto.

\- Parece que disfrutas con las muertes ¿verdad Grimmjow? - Preguntó, adoptando una postura perversa. - Al fin y al cabo eres un maldito as…

\- ¡Cállate! – Gruñó el de ojos zafiro borrando la sonrisa inmediatamente y encajando la mandíbula con dureza.

\- Como sea… Grimmjow, dinos cuál es tu cuartada. – Interrumpió Harribel para defender a su alumno de las humillaciones de Aizen.

\- Yo estaba duchándome después del partido de fútbol, los chicos pueden asegurarlo.

Aizen miró al resto esperando la confirmación, cuando Keigo salió en su defensa corroborando la veracidad de sus palabras alegando que cuando terminaron el partido de fútbol y empezaron uno de básket, Grimmjow se disculpó diciendo que se iba a la ducha y pasaba olímpicamente de ese "deporte de nenazas".

\- Muy bien, ¿había alguien allí vigilando a Grimmjow que nos asegure que realmente se duchaba? – Preguntó el director y nadie contestó – Hmp… Como pensaba. No tienes cuartada. ¿Realmente te estabas duchando? ¿Por qué no tienes el pelo mojado?

El de cabello celeste arrugó el entrecejo, excusándose diciendo que no se había lavado el pelo, así que Aizen continuó sacándole defectos a su verdad.

\- Ven, acércate. – Ordenó el anfitrión.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el aludido sorprendido.

\- Lo que oyes, acércate.

Grimmjow obedeció a regañadientes y se aproximó pausadamente a su interrogador, acto seguido, este volvió a darle una nueva orden.

\- Alza un brazo.

El acusado volvió a obedecer en silencio mientras Aizen inclinaba su cabeza para inhalar profundamente durante unos segundos.

\- Te declaro culpable, Grimmjow. Apestas. - Concluyó.

El joven se tensó ante aquella acusación e instintivamente dirigió una mirada al gentío para comprovar la reacción de una personita muy especial para él. Orihime sonreía.

* * *

Al poco rato llegaron todos los que volvían de permiso y se quedaron consternados ante la muerte de Esteso, aunque realmente a nadie le importaba ese perro, solo estaban agradecidos de haber estado fuera y así no ser sospechosos de su muerte. Esa misma noche hicieron una pequeña misa en el lugar de los hechos, Aizen había puesto velas y un gran ramo de flores de lirios sonriendo con desgana al ver a Ulquiorra narrar la misa y el "descansa en paz" que finalizaba el discurso. El moreno se preguntó si cuando él muriera, el director lo sentiría tanto en el alma. Suspiró y en el minuto de silencio que rogó el padre del can, aprovechó para mirar a Orihime. Tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle explicaciones sobre lo de querer cambiar de tutor.

Entre el grupo de chicas, la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente. Qué raro, se dijo Ulquiorra. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía en un momento tan crítico?, se preguntó. Entonces, siguió la mirada de la joven y en seguida, encontró el porqué a sus preguntas: Grimmjow. El descarado asesino de perros estaba entre el grupo masculino haciendo gestos obscenos y censurables a la chica. Repungante, pensó Ulquiorra.

Tras unos cuantos movimientos tan asquerosos que el de ojos verdes no quería ni mirar, al fin el joven se puso una mano en el pecho y se lo palmeó seguidamente para luego levantar el dedo índice y señalarla. Ulquiorra se sintió como si un camión acabara de arrollarlo cuándo vio el tono rosado que adquirieron las mejillas de la joven. ¿Tan pronto se había olvidado de él?, se preguntó. ¿Realmente esa chica era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de por qué se comportó así con ella?

* * *

Al día siguiente del funeral improvisado se notaba el aura oscura en aquel lugar. Todos parecían decaídos, o al menos aparentaban estarlo. Aizen había olvidado cómo sonreír y no quería que nadie lo hiciera a su alrededor, puesto a que si les veía con las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba se ganarían una bonita semana de castigo. Ulquiorra no tenía problemas en aquello, puesto a que su política le impedía mostrar emociones. Pero el hecho de ver que el director había cambiado su estado sentimental de "es complicado" a "viudo" le hizo pensar seriamente si necesitaba atención psiquiátrica.

Era el desayuno, las clases empezarían en una media hora, el silencio sepulcral de la sala mientras todos comían era algo aburrido, Orihime se lamentó de que Grimmjow no estuviera allí, puesto a que lo habían encerrado en una de las cámaras del silencio, para variar, ya que ese mismo día iban a hacer una junta de profesorado para decidir el castigo de este.

Orihime se preguntaba si realmente había sido él el culpable, era obvio que había mentido pero… ¿Sería capaz ese hombre de matar a ese perrito indefenso? A decir verdad no sabía mucho de su nuevo... Lo que fuera que era ese chico para ella. Pero, pensó que no podía llegar a tanto y menos sin motivo alguno. La pelirroja sonrió para sí, realmente le hizo gracia aquella situación, y aun más recordar la desesperación de Aizen.

El día pasó rápido llegando al fin el libre albedrío después de las clases de la tarde. La mayoría de residentes veían animadamente la televisión, mientras otros salían al patio angustiados por la falta de nicotina. Después de fumarse un cigarro en el patio acompañada por Tatsuki, Orihime decidió salir a la biblioteca puesto a que ya se había leído el libro de Ulquiorra, "háblame de ti" y quería buscar la continuación. Caminó a paso ligero pasando por el vestíbulo, cuando un hombre robusto apoyado en la pared llamó su atención.

\- Vaya Grimmjow… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida. – Pensaba que estabas castigado.

\- Y lo estoy, pero ahora están en una junta para pensar lo que realmente van a hacer conmigo, por lo que dicen voy a estar en las cámaras del silencio hasta que encuentren pruebas que me culpen sobre lo que le pasó a ese. – Dijo mirando una urna, la cual habían traído esa misma mañana.

Se trataba de las cenizas de Esteso, Aizen había ordenado ponerlas allí, en la entrada principal, junto con una fotografía del can. También quería que todos hicieran una reverencia cada vez que pasaran por el lugar, aunque aquello era algo que todos ignoraban a no ser que estuviera el director presente.

\- Encima llevo un día sin fumar. – Se quejó arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Enserio? – Rió ella quedamente. – Cierra los ojos.

Grimmjow obedeció sonriendo y preparó sus labios para un beso, humedeciéndolos. Porque… Iba a besarle, ¿no? Esa sería la confirmación de que al fin él era el elegido. La joven se llevó una mano al escote y sacó hábilmente un paquete de tabaco camuflado, sacando airosamente un cigarro y colocandolo en los labios del de ojos cielo. Este reconoció el tacto y abrió los ojos con frustración.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó desconcertado.

\- Pues… Un cigarro. – Dijo con lógica.

\- ¿Solo esto? ¿Y mi beso? – Le recriminó mirándola seductoramente.

Orihime se sonrojó desviando sus ojos hacia el suelo, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Iba a rendirse ante él? Claro que sí. Al fin y al cabo era lo correcto. Ella ya no era una niña, ya era mayorcita y empezaba a desear sentirse querida por alguien y apreciada como mujer. En aquel lugar, ese joven era el único que podía darle ese cariño y además garantizarle protección y seguridad.

\- Si lo quieres… - Dijo sonrojándose más. – Ven a buscarlo.

Grimmjow la miró como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez, ¿Cómo demonios se había vuelto tan jodidamente sexy? Sonrió maliciosamente, pensando que tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con él la estaba pervirtiendo. Nunca esperó recibir tal invitación por su parte y se moría de ganas de acortar distancias y plantarle tal beso que la hiciera desfallecer. Pero… no iba a ir él, esta vez no era su turno. El joven se encendió su cigarro parsimoniosamente saboreando la primera calada, mientras Orihime lo miraba extrañada. Sí, allí no se podía fumar, pero no podía salir y la tensión del momento lo estaba matando. Dio unos ligeros pasos hacia la urna de Esteso, levantando la tapa y echando allí las cenizas del cigarro mientras miraba sensualmente a la mujer.

\- Si voy yo, no voy a saber cuándo parar. – Sus ojos turquesa se clavaron en ella, hipnotizándola. – Y me parece que no nos conviene eso ¿no?

\- Tiene gracia que tú me digas lo que nos conviene. – Dijo esperando a que el hombre se lanzara a por ella. – Bueno… pues si no quieres nada, me voy a la biblioteca.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Me dejas aquí solo? Bueno… ¿Con el perro muerto? – Rió a carcajadas ante lo último.

Orihime sonrió, haciéndole un gesto de inclinación con la cabeza señalándole que viniera con ella. Grimmjow obedeció, mandando al cuerno la reunión y el castigo que se le avecinaba. En aquel lugar no había ni un alma. La luz tenue de los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por los ventanales hacíendo que el lugar resultara muy íntimo. Él se alegró por ello y por su decisión al acompañarla. Tal vez ese fuera su momento, iba pensando mientras repasaba el cuerpo bien proporcionado de la chica con hambre.

\- ¿Qué libro buscas, muñeca? – Preguntó con interés fingido, creyendo que así ella le prestaría más atención.

\- Pues… - Se giró hacia él. – La segunda parte de un libro que me dejó Ulquio…

No pudo terminar la frase. Las grandes manos de Grimmjow se posaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, apoyándose en una de las estanterías impidiéndole moverse. Ella lo miró pidiendóle una explicación a tal acto inesperado, pero solo vio ira en su mirada.

\- No quiero que me hables de ese. – Susurró en su oído mientras bajaba sus labios al cuello, aspirando su aroma con fuerza.

A la pelirroja se le erizó la piel enseguida y un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando notó cómo una de sus manos bajaba hacia su cadera. Los jadeos del chico cada vez eran mas sonoros, y un fuego crecía dentro de su interior casi impidiéndole respirar. Ella inclinó más su cuello esperando los besos de él, pero sin embargo, sintió una sensación cálida y húmeda que le recorría, tras un pequeño dolor. Para su sorpresa le estaba lamiendo y mordiendo con furia. Se sorprendió de aquellos actos, no esperaba que alguien fuera tan fogoso y violento con ella.

\- G-Grimmjow... – Tartamudeó todavía acongojada, pero bastante sorprendida también.

No contestó. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo porque probablemente se diera cuenta de su estupidez y decidiera dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que simplemente se dejó llevar atendiendo al dictado de una fuerza mayor que lo hacía olvidarse de todo. Un calor extraño, un vértigo que hacía tiempo que no sentía se apoderó de él y de su bajovientre. Ella era extraña, diferente al resto. La deseaba… _tanto_.

La chica no supo muy bien qué hacer, correspondía a sus besos y dejaba que la lengua de su amigo explorara su boca con ansías. Con la mente completamente llena de dudas e inseguridad intentó borrar la imagen de Ulquiorra de sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de la cruda realidad: _Él no la quería._ Se había encaprichado con su tutor y él la había rechazado. Punto y final.

Grimmjow se separó de ella por la falta de aire y se ensañó con su escote, llenándolo de mordiscos y besos. Orihime gimió tras notar el contacto caliente de su lengua recorrer su fina piel y su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse cuando los dedos de Grimmjow se deslizaron con la calma y seguridad de un amante experto por debajo de la fina camisa de su uniforme. Orihime bufó intentando desprenderse de toda la tensión acumulada, pero no le servía de nada sus trucos de relajación mientras él estuviera invadiéndole su espacio personal de aquella forma.

Una de las mano del chico bajó hacía la parte más intima de su cuerpo, acariciándolo por primera vez con delicadeza en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo aquel lugar inexplorado.

La pelirroja gimió inconscientemente, su cabeza ya estaba en la luna y sus fuerzas se habían ido como si hubieran pulsado un botón secreto para sedarla. La excitación de Grimmjow estaba llegando al límite y necesitaba pasar a la siguiente fase. Aunque… primero quería volverla loca. Por la expresión de la chica, pudo deducir fácilmente que aquella era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba. Sus manos temblaban aunque ella intentara ocultarlo, pero él lo sabía muy bien, quería ser el primero y _hacerlo bien._

Grimmjow la apretó contra su pecho fuertemente, haciendo que Orihime sintiera su miembro duro y caliente entre su barriga y lo miró jadeante, había perdido toda la cordura que le quedaba y no pudo evitar mirarle suplicante, rogándole una y otra vez con la misma frase.

\- Hazme tuya. – Le susurraba débilmente.

El la miró sonriendo. Joder, ella no era la única que lo estaba deseando. Cambió de táctica y sus dedos se introdujeron en ella dispuestos a dilatarla.

La pelirroja gimió, algo fuerte para su asombro, y para el de él. No esperaba que se pusiera tan salvaje para ser su primera vez, pero él no sería quien se lo impidiera.

\- Si te hago mía, será para siempre. – Le dijo antes de besarla.

Entonces el ritmo de sus dedos aumentó, y el deslizamiento se hacía cada vez más fácil debido a la lubricación, Grimmjow supo que era la oportunidad perfecta, y lo movimientos de Orihime indicaban que ya estaba lista.

Un ruido los condujo a la realidad, la puerta de la biblioteca se estaba abriendo, y unos pasos les hicieron alertarse y obligarles a separarse. Grimmjow indicó a la pelirroja que se escondiera, ella aceptó sin rechistar y se fue apresuradamente, camuflándose entre las estanterías de esa gran sala.

Ulquiorra apareció con su típica postura erguida encontrándose con el joven aún jadeante.

\- Ah, estabas aquí - Dijo pausadamente como de costumbre. - ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó mirando alrededor.

\- Leyendo, pero a ti te importa una _mierda._ – Dijo furioso remarcando el "mierda".

\- Aizen ya ha decidido tu castigo y tranquilo que donde vas a ir no necesitarás libros, tampoco tendrás luz para leerlos. – Contestó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su interlocutor.

Orihime escuchaba atentamente la conversación, si Ulquiorra la hubiera visto con él habría quedado en shock. También era una horrible casualidad que precisamente él fuera quien los interrumpiera, una sensación de malestar la invadió cuando escucho la voz varonil de su tutor.

Grimmjow le dedicó una mirada fiera a Ulquiorra y apretó el puño con fuerza controlando sus puños para aporrearlo, odiaba a ese hombre después de lo que escuchó el día anterior sobre él. Desde aquel momento no le veía como a un profesor, sino como a su enemigo.

El peli-azul chasqueó la lengua, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Aizen con desgana. El moreno permaneció un rato inmóvil, esperando a que Grimmjow le dejara bastante ventaja, finalmente se encaminó hacia el pasillo, haciendo una pausa en la entrada de la biblioteca para echar un último vistazo, y al fin decir en alto unas palabras.

\- Sé que estás ahí, mujer. ¿O de verdad creías que soy tan estúpido como para pensar que precisamente él estaba leyendo? Apúrate a ir a tu pabellón, porque luego tenemos tutoría.

Orihime se tensó ante las secas palabras de su tutor, ¿Sería posible que ese hombre les hubiera visto? ¿Qué iba a decirle en la tutoría? Una punzada en el corazón le hizo sentir un amargo arrepentimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener las lágrimas, estaba confundida. Realmente Ulquiorra no iba a desvanecerse tan fácilmente de su interior.

* * *

 _El pequeño Esteso salía deprimido del pabellón Apuesto a que su papá le ignoraba por completo, al parecer estaba más interesado en facebook que en él, y en ese despacho empezaba a aburrirse. Rápidamente se olvidó de su pena al captar una mariposilla que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Se puso a jugar con el insecto siguiéndolo por aquel césped hasta que finalmente, su nueva amiga decidió volar alto y alejarse de lo que creyó que era un depredador._

 _Cuando el can se dio cuenta de su posición, no pudo evitar salir huyendo para no recibir ningún balonazo de los chicos que jugaban a fútbol. En su carrera, llegó a donde dos mujeres conversaban alegremente sobre manicura. Se sentó en la hierva mirándolas con recelo._ _Aquello le resultaba aburrido. Pero entonces, un hombre de pelo azulado que caminaba cerca dirigiéndose a algún lugar paró en seco tras escuchar algo interesante en la conversación de las mujeres y decidió esconderse en unos matorrales para espiarlas. Que cotillas son los humanos, pensó Esteso mientras se acercaba al hombre esperando cariños por su parte. Pero cuando el joven escuchó en la conversación la palabra "Ulquiorra" empezó a patear el suelo y maldecir quedamente a él y a toda su familia, provocando la huida del animal, y algún que otro chillido de espanto._

 _En su apurada huida, un olor captó de nuevo su atención. Parecía algo rico. Una mano asomaba entre otros matorrales enseñándole algún tipo de comida que hizo que las tripas del perro rugieran. Contento, se aproximó hacia su benefactor:_ _Un niño de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa que sonreía macabramente. Y entonces, la sombra de una gran piedra nubló el sol a Esteso para siempre._

* * *

 **UFFFFFFFFFFFF**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Aaaah?**

 **¿Se imaginaban que el asesino fuese el inocente Toshiro?**

 **Yo, ni en mil años xD Pero por culpa de ese ahora nuestro Grimmy está en problemas (-_-)**

 **Aunque Grimmy también fue un idiota por mentir en la cuartada y estarse riéndo explícitamente de la muerte del perrito, eso lo hacía aún más sospechoso xD**

 **¿De verdad creyeron que Grimmy era el culpable? ¿O quién creían ustedes que era antes de saber que fue Toshiro?**

 **Esperamos como siempre sus hermosos reviews y estaremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo**

 **BYEEE (n.n)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS**

 **DEBEMOS ADVERTIRLES ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN A LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE...  
** **Va a estar fuerte... muy fuerte...**

 **No les voy a dar spoilers pero el final del cap es fuerte, advierto para que no se vayan a sugestionar después.  
** **Sólo tenemos eso por decir en esta ocasión ya que es tan crudo lo que sucede que ni nos dan muchos ánimos de comentar mucho por acá...  
** **Como siempre gracias a** **NovaSenpai, Alrak990, sagawinchester y felixh891 por sus comentarios en el anterior capítulo.  
** **Y sin más que decir esperamos que puedan digerir este capítulo...**

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a tsukii07 y a Chikytina.  
** **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Egoísmo**

Ulquiorra caminaba por los pasillos del pabellón femenino con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza bien alta. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta número 21 y recordó con amargura las palabras de Rangiku: «Lo sé todo y tranquilo que no voy a juzgarte, pero si quieres mi consejo lo mejor será que la pases a mi tutoría» Esas palabras aún resonaban en sus oídos, molestándolo, frustrándolo. ¿Acaso él… podría dejarla ir? ¿Entregársela así sin más...? ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a decirle tal cosa? Tenía que hablar con ella, pero cuando él quiso visitarla, la simpática profesora de ojos azules se lo había impedido con un poco convincente «Está enferma, no la molestes». Sin darse cuenta, pasaron varios días desde que la vio por última vez en la biblioteca. Bueno… Ver lo que se dice ver, no la vio. Gracias a Dios.

Miró de lado a lado comprobando que la guardiana Rangiku no estaba por ninguna parte y giró el pomo poniendo, acto seguido, un pie dentro de la habitación. Un bulto bajo las sabanas captó su atención. Resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta sentarse en la deshecha cama de Tatsuki. ¿No se supone que hay que hacerla cada día?, pensó, ¿Es que en este pabellón no controlan la limpieza?

—Señorita Inoue —Dijo, mirando al bulto en la cama de enfrente—. Sé que no tienes osteoporosis. Sal ya.

Orihime, que estaba despierta desde hacía un buen rato, se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra pero supo disimularlo. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba ahí? Se acurrucó un poco y comenzó a resoplar con fuerza, imitando la típica respiración de la fase REM.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Preguntó sarcásticamente el tutor.— Por favor, no me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza.

Tras unos segundos de meditación, repasando sus opciones, podía seguir ahí plantada sin hacer nada y esperar su respuesta o ceder a sus ordenanzas. Parte de ella se sintió tentada de seguir con la farsa, pero al final se decantó por asomar la cabecita entre las sabanas entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. Ulquiorra adivinó que no iba a ser cómoda la charla y se limitó a esperar tranquilamente a que ella estuviese lista. Finalmente, Orihime se incorporó y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, lo más lejos posible de él. Tenerlo ahí, sentado como si nada hubiese visto ese día en la biblioteca le resultaba increíble. Sus manos empezaron a temblar involuntariamente, así que para disimularlo comenzó a juguetear con ellas. Ese gesto no fue desapercibido por el tutor, que con voz acusadora dijo rompendo el silencio:

—Estás nerviosa. — No era una pregunta.

Sin mirarlo, negó con la cabeza.

— Y avergonzada. — Añadió. — ¿Puedo saber por qué?

¿No era obvio? Ella elaboró una larga lista de insultos, algunos hirientes y otros ridículos, más decidió mantener la boca cerrada. No podía obligarla a hablar y en algún momento se marcharía.

— Si piensas que voy a marcharme estás equivocada. — Dijo como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento. — De aquí no me muevo hasta que no aclaremos ciertos puntos. — Puso un codo en su pierna y apoyó la cabeza en su puño, inclinándose hacia ella. — Punto uno: Estás molesta porqué descubrí sin la menor intención cómo tú y ese sujeto casi infringíais la normativa del centro, ¿verdad? — Ella detectó una levísima ironía en la frase "sin la menor intención" y enseguida dedujo que los había seguido. El caso era, ¿habría visto todo…?

Orihime se sonrojó involuntariamente. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderse y decidió en ese mismo momento y lugar que no se echaría atrás hasta que lo hiciera él.

— Déjame en paz. No quiero hablar contigo. No quiero verte. La conversación ha terminado. — Se incorporó de la cama de un salto y avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta. Señalándole con un dedo amenazador, prosiguió: — No me gusta tu impasibilidad y que me ignores cuando más necesito explicaciones. No me gusta estar a tu lado. — Su mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y esperó que él no lo notara. — No me gustas tú. — Dijo tan convincentemente como pudo y abrió la puerta con violencia. Entonces, inclinando su cabeza hacia el exterior, gruñó: — Vete.

Ulquiorra se levantó y sin apartarle la mirada se dirigió hacia ella, que sonreía con suficiencia pensando que había ganado.

Pero no fue así.

Él empujó la puerta con violencia haciendo que se oyera un fuerte portazo y apoyó una mano en la pared tras ella, intimidándola. Parte de ella estaba asustada por aquella reacción, pero la parte espontánea e imprudente de su cerebro se rió de ella. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Lo que estaba sintiendo: Atracción. No podía negarlo. No podía engañarse. Sabía lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella y al reconocerlo casi tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Cuando notó que la mano libre de Ulquiorra apartaba el pelo de su cuello notó como empezaban a fallarle las piernas. No pudo evitar inhalar con fuerza, captando ese fuerte olor a menta champú anti-caspa de Ulquiorra. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Ulquiorra no.

—Deberías irte. — Susurró. — Definitivamente deberías irte.

—¿Ir aquí? — Su boca se deslizó hacia su hombro. — ¿O aquí? — Se movió hasta su cuello. El cerebro de Orihime no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Ulquiorra estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta su mandíbula, probando suavemente su piel…

Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de ella quería correr, alejarse de él gritando, ¡fuego! y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarse. Sabía que esa proximidad peligrosa le haria daño más tarde, cuando ella le preguntara y él fingiese que no había pasado nada, como cuando casi le dio un beso en su despacho. El recuerdo de aquello trajo consigo una involuntaria sensación de agonía que la hizo tiritar levemente.

— ¿Por… por qué haces esto? — Preguntó Orihime pacientemente y al no recibir una respuesta, procuró incorporarse para lograr apartarlo de su cuello; no estaba dispuesta a sufrir inútilmente por alguien que jugaba todo el tiempo con sus sentimientos. — ¿Simplemente crees que es divertido jugar conmigo de esta manera?— Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una nota triste en la voz.

A eso, Ulquiorra se apartó al fin de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Entonces ella se estremeció. Su expresión era vulnerable e incierta. Su boca entreabierta expresaba deseo y el cuerpo le temblaba. Nunca lo había visto así. Casi como si sintiera vergüenza por haber sido descubierto siendo arrastrado por sus bajas pasiones, Ulquiorra bajó la mirada diciendo:

— No entiendes nada… No lo entiendes…

— Pues me lo podrías explicar, ¿por favor? — Rogó. — ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Por qué… un día eres cariñoso conmigo y al otro actúas como si nada? — Esperó lo suficiente una contestación, pero al no recibirla, volvió a hablar. Esta vez más segura de sí misma. — Dime una cosa… Hay algo que me gustaría saber… ¿Yo… te importo? Y no me refiero a que te importo porque soy la hermana pequeña de tu difunto amigo o una alumna. — Tomó aire con fuerza. — Me refiero a si te importo por quién soy, Orihime Inoue.

No sabía si estaba preparada psicológicamente para saber la respuesta, sin embargo, inconscientemente había formulado la pregunta antes de poderla procesar.

—Que yo sepa, jamás he dejado entrar en mi casa a alguien que no me importe. — Respondió con convicción. — Tampoco me he jugado el puesto o la reputación por un simple alumno ni lo haría por la hermana de un amigo. — La cogió del mentón para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. — Nunca me salto las normas.

Orihime sabía que había mucha más información tras aquellas palabras, información que fácilmente podía adivinar. En ese momento se sintió incontrolablemente aliviada. Era como si se hubiera quitado un lastre de encima al comprenderlo todo al fin. Él sí sentía algo por ella. Lo que se interponía entre ellos era su puesto. Ulquiorra no estaba dispuesto a asumir un despido por estar con ella.

—He malgastado tanto tiempo evitando explicaciones y maquillando relaciones con la gente que me rodea, que la confrontación me resulta muy difícil de llevar.

Mientras tanto Orihime pensó. Él era completamente diferente a como lo había etiquetado y de eso pudo darse cuenta tan solo con escucharlo. De hecho, pudo ver que él había escondido su temor tan bien, que casi podría creer que no tenía ninguno. Casi.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior alzó una mano a la altura de la mejilla de Ulquiorra, dudando en si aquello no estaría fuera de lugar. Necesitaba tocarlo, quería calmarlo y hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí para él. En ese momento, sin querer, la imagen de Grimmjow pasó por su mente y bajó la mano abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Creo… que será mejor que hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. — Dijo Orihime lentamente meditando una a una las palabras antes de decirlas. — Es lo mejor para los dos. Tú no debes perder tu trabajo por algo como esto y yo… bueno yo no quiero hacer daño… a nadie.

—Dime que no sientes nada por mí. — Dijo él con calma. — Y lo olvidaré todo.

—Yo…

Orihime empezó a parpadear muy rápido, nerviosa, sin saber qué contestar. Lo lógico hubiera sido responder mecánicamente con una sucia mentira y se acabó todo, en cambio, no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó ahí plantada durante un largo rato en lo que Ulquiorra esperó con paciencia. En algún momento, sus dedos comenzaron a bailar por sus labios, los cuales se apretaron por el contacto. Entonces, el tutor deslizó los dedos por una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—No puedo… Lo siento… — Respondió finalmente la pelirroja con una clara nota de excitación.

—Necesito saber qué sientes. — La presionó, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y dejando su mano en la nuca, acercó su rostro al de ella—. ¿Soy correspondido?

Ambos se miraban, pero no a los ojos. Él contemplaba su boca sensualmente entreabierta. Ella la de él, moviéndose con cada palabra. Era inevitable. Era mágico. Una conexión inexplicable…

—¿Qui…? ¿Quieres besarme? — Preguntó Orihime con una voz estúpida y entrecortada por los nervios y la excitación olvidando momentáneamente que Ulquiorra estaba esperando una respuesta.

Él se quedó tan atónito por lo inesperado de la pregunta que no fue capaz de responder verbalmente si quiera. Se limitó a admitir la verdad con la cabeza sin hacer nada más. Ella medio sonrió como una tonta y se humedeció con la lengua sus labios perfectos, en forma de corazón, dejándolos brillantes, aún más tentadores.

—No juegues conmigo. — Le dice Ulquiorra acercando su rostro aún más.

Hasta que, finalmente sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Orihime cerró los ojos con fuerza y colocó indecisa sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, apretándolo más contra ella. Él lamió su labio superior con excitación incontrolada y después se ensaño con el inferior, mordiéndolo, sorbiéndolo, deleitándose con lo suave de aquella piel. Sus lenguas se encontraron hambrientas y entonces, ambos sintieron esa extraña necesidad. Aquel vacío que esconde un beso apasionado y que te conduce a desear más.

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un gruñido y se apartó. Esta vez con mucho más tacto y regalándole una mirada llena de desesperación.

Una droga.

—Maldita sea… — Dijo en un susurro que apenas fue audible.

Una maldita droga pelirroja.

—Ulquiorra... — Dijo un poco jadeante. — Quiero dejar claro que yo… sí que siento algo por ti… Solo que está Grimmjow y ahora mismo no sé… No sé nada… Necesito un tiempo para pensar.

Él aceptó con la cabeza y tras comprobar la hora y darse cuenta de que Tatsuki estaría a punto de interrumpir, se despidió. Al poco de irse, llegó su compañera de habitación extrañamente cabreada por algo, Orihime procuró que Tatsuki no advirtiera su mirada vidriosa ni su nariz enrojecida. Intentó cubrirse el rostro con la cabellera pelirroja mientras hacia su cama, pero desafortunadamente su disfraz tenía flequillo. Cuando hubo terminado de hacer la cama, se sentó en el borde haciendo ver que prestaba atención a lo que Tatsuki le explicaba y se acarició las horquillas de Sora, recordando lo último que Ulquiorra le había dicho antes de marcharse:«Le dije que eran demasiado infantiles para una chica de 15 años.»

* * *

Ese mismo día, una o dos horas después…

¿Dónde estaba? Llevaba días sin ver la luz del sol y no recordaba ni las horas ni el paso del tiempo, acababa de tener un sueño muy desagradable y aquel lugar tan silencioso como el fin del mundo no ayudaba nada en su situación. ¿Todo esto seguía formando parte del sueño? ¿Era esto la pesadilla? Ya no lo sabía.

—Quiero volver… tengo que volver. — Susurró incorporándose del frío suelo, casi en un suspiro.

Pero… ¿A dónde?

— A algún lugar que no sea este.

La imagen de Orihime apareció en su mente irradiando luz entre tantos oscuros pensamientos. Ahora le parecía recordar, estaba en aquella habitación, el sitio donde lo encerraban, donde lo mantenían apartado del resto del mundo. Había soñado que ella estaba allí, sí... porque en realidad estuvo allí, con él. Tan sumamente cerca que se le puso la carne de gallina cuando lo recordó, entre estanterías y libros, entre besos y resoplos… Porque esos días.. la escuchó hablar con Rangiku del paliducho de Ulquiorra, y se puso furioso. Decidió hacerla suya antes que nadie pero no salió bien. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta junto a un golpe seco a la pared.

—Olvidaba que tu método infalible para el estrés era la violencia—una voz retumbó en la cámara adentrándose en lo más profundo de su oído.

—Ulquiorra…— Dijo con ira acercándose a la rejilla de la puerta que los podía comunicar.

—Señor Cifer para ti. — Lo corrigió pensando en desde cuándo había tanta familiaridad entre ellos. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Has conseguido calmarte o vas a seguir sin probar bocado como hasta ahora?

—La comida de este puto sitio cométela tú si tanto te gusta.

Ulquiorra encendió una luz que a Grimmjow le pareció cegadora después de tanta oscuridad y acto seguido, se internó en la estancia con sigilo.

—Lo que te ofrecemos aquí te sabrá a gloria comparado con lo que sirven en la cárcel. —Dijo tajante. — Es tu destino vivir entre rejas, así que deberías acostumbrarte, un destino bañado en sangre... ni más ni menos.

—No… no lo decidas tan pronto. — Sonrió intentando camuflar la angustia. — Todavía queda tiempo, ¡aún no puedes saberlo!

—Tú eres el único que aún no lo sabe. — Casi sonrió tras una leve pausa. — ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de una vez? ¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan equivocado?— Hablaba pausadamente para que su interlocutor entendiera todo a la perfección. — Haz memoria... eres un asesino, y por culpa de eso morirá ese hombre.

—No… no es verdad, yo no tuve la culpa.

—Sí, sí fue culpa tuya, y morirá. — Insitió

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una puta vez!— Golpeó la puerta enfurecido.

—A mi no me des ordenes. — Dijo con firmeza haciendo una pequeña pausa a final de la frase. — Ah… — Suspiró alegremente. — Qué pena me da tu madre. Dio a luz a un engendro como tú y a pesar de todo lo crió y protegió con ahínco, pero al final no pudo soportarlo más y necesitó un suplemento de heroína por vena que la ha llevado a varios paros cardíacos. En realidad deberías haber muerto, se mire como se mire si tú hubieras desaparecido, ahora mismo todos serían felices.

—Mira pedazo de gilipollas, ¡no eres nadie para venir aquí y restregarme mi vida! ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme?, ¿eh?

Los gritos de Grimmjow se escucharon por todas y cada una de las celdas, sin embargo, a Ulquiorra no pareció intimidarle. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se dispuso a hablar diciendo:

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando, creo que la causa de la mayoría de tus comportamientos... es esa Orihime Inoue. — Grimmjow abrió los ojos como platos tras escuchar ese nombre. — Parece que no te juzga ni le importa porqué estas aquí. No es algo que sea fácil…

—Tú… tú que mierda sabes… — Dijo, controlando su voz claramente turbada.

— Me parece admirable por su parte, es como un ángel ¿no? Una especia de musa. Aunque tal vez... si sigue a tu lado acabe convirtiéndose en otro monstruo — El joven tragó saliva asimilando cada una de las palabras de aquel experto en psicología. — Es que me parece demasiado bonito para que sea verdad, o es que… ¿Acaso no sabe por qué estas aquí? ¿O tal vez debería hablar con ella?

— Por que… ¿Por qué dices ese tipo de cosas? Tú… tú no sabes nada, no estabas en esta celda el día que lloraba pidiendo a su hermano… Tú no la viste. Aquella vez… ¡No puedes saber el miedo que ella sentía! ¿Por qué hablas así? — Grimmjow recordó cómo aquella noche, Orihime se dejaba escuchar entre una leve voz, temblorosa, aterrorizada. — Yo la ayude… algo muy distinto a lo que haces tú... Ella me conoció, y por eso no me juzga, ella no ha huido de mi. ¿Me oyes? ¡Se quedó a mi lado! ¡Ella ha agarrado mi mano! Ella… se preocupa por mí. — Sonrió para sus adentros recordando cada uno de los momentos que había pasado junto a ella.

No es que aquella mujer se llevara su dolor por completo, ni tampoco lograba cerrar la brecha de sus heridas, pero no eso no era lo importante, lo más importante en esos momentos.. es que se quedó a su lado.

Alegrándose por cosas insignificantes, disfrutándolas tanto…sonriendo con esa expresión de felicidad… ¿Por qué? Quizá debería pensar más en ella misma. ¿Por qué era así? ¿No se da cuenta de que a su lado estaría en desventaja? Parecía tonta… pero, la quería. La quería, la quería tanto… así, tal y como era.

¿Cuándo empezó? Cada vez que lo pronunciaba… sentía que su nombre sonaba de manera distinta. Si algo le hacia reír, no le importaba repetirlo hasta la saciedad. ¿Desde cuándo… había estado pensando en esas estupideces? ¿Cuando… empezó a quererla tantísimo?

Grimmjow se apoyó en una de las paredes dejándose caer al suelo y agarrándose el cabello con fuerza, aquella tortura mental lo estaba llevando al límite.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sientes rabia? ¿O es otra cosa? ¿Te gusta… Orihime Inoue? No creo que debas ser tan egoísta... un monstruo acaba devorando todo lo que tiene a su alrededor.

—Hijo de…— Gruñó

—¿Qué pasa? No soy yo quien tiene la culpa, no te confundas. Es esa chica que te hace perder la cabeza.

—Pero... —Dijo mirando a la puerta—. ¡Por qué demonios la metes en todo esto! ¿¡A que viene! ¡Eres tú el que va flirteando con ella! ¡Maldito pederasta!

—¿Cómo?— Dijo en un tono algo más elevado que de costumbre, Ulquiorra estaba molesto y empezaba a perder la calma. — ¿Qué has dicho? A ti no te importa lo más mínimo lo que yo tenga con esa mujer.

—¡Pues claro que me importa!

Ulquiorra sonrió torcidamente sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

—Mira, tengo algo para ti. — Dijo. — No pensaba enseñártelo, pero como te importa tanto…

Presionó un par de teclas y al momento, se escuchó la voz un poco jadeante de una chica diciendo:

—Ulquiorra. Quiero dejar claro que yo… sí que siento algo por ti…

Grimmjow tensó involuntariamente sus músculos. Era ella… Se quedó sin palabras ante tal acontecimiento.

— ¿Lo ves? Para ella será mejor que desaparezcas de su vida, basura. — Sonrió sarcásticamente. — Tranquilo, aunque estés en la cárcel te podrá venir a ver tu madre, la yonkie. No te sentirás solo. Así que… ahora te sacaré de aquí, y espero que hagas caso al pie de la letra con todo lo que te he dicho, y te portes como un buen chico, durante el tiempo que te queda de vida... "fuera".

* * *

Unos días más tarde…

Grimmjow seguía manteniendo distancias, ¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntaba Orihime cuando observaba como el joven apartaba la mirada cada vez que esta le descubría mirándola. Ya no hablaban, tal vez un "buenos días" por la mañana y compartían algún que otro cigarro, "buenas noches" hasta el día siguiente. ¿Estaría molesto por la larga semana de castigo en las celdas del silencio? ¿Pero… por qué solo estaba así únicamente con ella?

Orihime suspiró, tenía suficientemente claro que ese día iba a hablar con él, no le agradaba esa situación, y Ulquiorra parecía cada vez más próximo a ella. La decisión que se avecinaba cada día era más clara, pero algo dentro de ella gritaba desde las profundidades de su alma pidiendo, una vez más, el calor de Grimmjow que tanto necesitaba, la situación empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

La peliroja se llevó una de sus manos a la frente, mientras esperaba en la cola del comedor a que recibiera su almuerzo. Divisó la inmensidad de la sala junto a todos los residentes que se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, consiguió ver de pasada a Ichigo y Rukia que conversaban animadamente… Oh, ¿Qué sería de ellos? Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenían una conversación medianamente fluida y a decir verdad les echaba de menos.

Avistó a Tatsuki, que los miraba, incrédula, parecía que lo que sentía por Ichigo no era tan simple como todos pensaban. Orihime suspiró, mirando a Grimmjow que mantenía los ojos fríos y fijos en un punto tras de ella, la chica miró hacia atrás, topándose con la silueta bien formada de la persona menos indicada.

Ulquiorra posó su mano en los sedosos cabellos caoba de la chica, mirándola a los ojos y causándole un leve rubor. Sus labios se aproximaron a ella rápidamente provocando un huracán en su interior. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Rápidamente, los labios marmóreos de su tutor desviaron su trayectoria para dipositarse en su oído, murmurando unas palabras algo incomprensibles para ella en esa situación. Tubo que pensar durante uno segundos lo que le había dicho para comprenderlo.

—No deberías estar pendiente de personas de semejante calaña. — Musitó

—¿Por qué?— Suspiró ella

—¿No te gustaría saber por qué está aquí ese sujeto? — Aclaró antes de girarse y salir de allí junto al profesorado.

Un estruendo hizo volver a la joven reclusa a la realidad, su mundo color de rosa empezó a desquebrajarse cuando la imagen de Grimmjow volcando la mesa y patear un par de sillas se clavó en su retina.

El peli-azul parecía fuera de sí, Orihime no pudo pensar nada en ese momento, ni ella ni muchos de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, que se limitaron a apartarse rápidamente para no recibir ningún golpe colateral, y miraban fijamente cómo el chico continuaba desvalijando el comedor.

—¡Eh tú! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Gritó Ichigo cuando vio que el destrozo se aproximaba a él y a su novia.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? — Chilló mas fuerte Grimmjow, después de golpear por última vez una mesa.

Stark se levantó de allí dispuesto a detener a su amigo, pero rápidamente el susodicho se deshizo de su agarre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Grimmjow? — Preguntó Starrk con su característica calma.

—Romper cosas, ¿acaso no lo ves? — Se crujió sus nudillos. — Si venís a pararme, ya podéis ir preparando vuestro funeral.

Orihime continuaba en shock, si a esa sensación se le podía llamar así. Los profesores no tardarían en llegar y tomar cartas en el asunto, y posiblemente volvería a ganarse unas vacaciones en ese oscuro agujero.

—¡Ya vale de tonterías!— Respondió Ichigo, enfadado. — ¡Te cabreas tú pero el problema es para todos, para de una puta vez con el numerito!

—Mira quién habla el fresita de mierda. ¡Tú has jodido a más gente que yo, niñato! — Apretó la mandíbula y miró a Tatsuki, dando a entender a qué tema se refería con ese comentario.

—¿Cómo?— El peli-rojo se levantó de su silla y se aproximó a su contrincante. — Repite eso si te atreves capullo.

—No le sigas la corriente, estúpido. — Suspiró Starrk llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—¡Pues haz algo en lugar de quedarte ahí plantado, caray! — Refunfuñó.

—Grimmjow… — Susurró, intentando calmar a su mejor amigo. — No sé que ha provocado esto pero… intenta calmarte. Estamos en una correccional.

—Ja… — Rió el peli-azul, fuera de sí. — El señorito Starrk se preocupa. ¿Tienes miedo de que me caigan más años, a-mi-go? — Dio énfasis a la palabra "amigo", irónicamente. — ¿O de que me canse de esto y nos matemos entre los dos?— Se agarró el cuello y empezó a crujírselo.

—No, no lo digo por eso. — La expresión de Starrk cambió por completo para convertirse en un rostro lleno de angustia, tristeza… culpabilidad. — Pero…

—¡Eres un capullo! ¡Un capullo! ¡Un capullo! — Le señaló con el dedo. — Siempre medio asustado por la vida… ¡Que descubran la verdad de una vez, joder! ¡Así ya no tendré que preocuparme!

Todo el mundo mantenía su postura y no se atrevían a detener al exhibicionista, el pensamiento de que se trataba de un hombre de 80 kilos de puro músculo y casi 1.90 se repetía constantemente en el fuero interno de aquella multitud

—¡Grimmjow! — Gritó Orihime abriéndose paso entre los alumnos, "¡Para ya!" quiso gritar, pero fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando este agarró su brazo y la empujó hacia él, quedando pocos centímetros entre su cara y la suya.

—Tú… tú me has traicionado.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron, estupefactos, su estado de shock parecía aumentar por momentos y tras perderse en la profundidad del azul turquesa de aquel delincuente, unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar, tras la imagen de Ulquiorra y su cálido beso, ¿Cómo se había enterado?. Todo el mundó estaba asustado ante el acontecimiento, y Rukia corrió hacia su antigua amiga para ayudarla, sospechando que, viendo la escena, Grimmjow no se controlara y acabara agrediéndola.

Él se percató de ello, inconscientemente su cerebro captó las señales de alarma dando paso a una reacción incontrolable que provocó un empujón dirigido la morena en dirección al suelo.

—¿Qué coño te piensas Kuchiki? ¿Qué iba a pegarle? ¿¡A ELLA! — Escupió las palabras desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, cuando observó los ojos grises de la persona que tanto quería, llenos de miedo.

El hombre bajó la guardia ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había llegado a esos extremos? ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado? Miró a su mejor amigo que mantenía su rostro lleno de tristeza ¿por qué le había dicho todo eso?

Un golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio provocó irrefutablemente que volviera a la realidad. Ichigo le había propinado un horrible puñetazo que provocó el sangrado de su nariz.

—No sé qué tripa se te habrá roto, ni porqué te has rebotado tanto… ¡Pero a ella no la mezcles en esto! — Gritó, con odio. Mientras Orihime se acercaba a la morena y la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Mira el mariquita como se marca un tanto… — Rió como un demente apartándose la sangre de la nariz con la manga.

—No me marco nada, desgraciado. – Prosiguió frotándose los nudillos debido al duro golpe que dirigió a su adversario.

—¡Venga, confiesa! ¡Quieres quedar bien delante de la chica! — Se burló mirando alrededor, depositando sus ojos en Tatsuki. — ¿Qué tal si intentas retorcerme el cuello? ¿eh? — Continuó mirando de nuevo a su contrincante.

—¡Cuando quieras desgraciado!- Gritó, mientras se agarraban mutuamente del cuello de sus camisetas.

—¡Grimmjow! ¡Ichigo! — Una voz familiar retumbó en toda la sala, y una cascada de agua cayó sobre sus cabezas. Rangiku les había tirado un cubo de agua encima. — Se acabó, par de payasos.

El joven se mantuvo inmóvil, al parecer el contraste con el agua helada le provoco una especie de clic en su cabeza, sintiéndose como un grandísimo idiota. Solo depositó sus ojos, con un intenso brillo, a Starrk y Orihime, que le devolvían la mirada con decepción. Un fino en vidriado empezó a cubrir su iris. ¿Iba a llorar? No podía permitírselo. Se llevó una mano a estos, pasándola despreocupadamente por ellos intentando camuflar una pequeña gota salada que asomaba por uno de sus lagrimales. Hinchó su pecho de aire, expiró profundamente, consiguiendo esconder de nuevo la leve agua que amenazaba con derramase, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—¿Os habéis refrescado las ideas? — Preguntaba Rangiku mientras esposaba a Grimmjow

—¡Maldita borde! ¿¡Porque me has mojado a mí!? — Preguntó Ichigo angustiado.

—Porque le estabas siguiendo el juego. — Indicó mientras cerraba las esposas con una llave.

—Ra-Rangiku… — Interrumpió Orihime. — No creo que sea necesario esto…

—Oh, cariño. Sí es necesario, este chico está fuera de sí, podría ser cuestión de segundos que volviera a su estado esquizofrénico. — Dijo intentando dar un toque de humor.

—Estoy bien. — Susurró el de cabellos celestes, con la mirada fija en la nada, y unos ojos vacíos.

—Me parece estupendo, así podrás venir conmigo a la sala de profesores.

La profesora y el castigado se dirigieron fuera de allí y tras un poco de orden que pusieron los respectivos tutores a cada grupo, todo volvió a la normalidad. A nadie le importaba realmente lo que había pasado hacia un momento, al fin y al cabo, a nadie le importaba Grimmjow en aquel lugar, el único sentimiento que sentían hacia él, por lo que se acababa de ver era puro miedo.

La pelirroja no probó bocado durante la comida, cosa que tomaron de ejemplo Tatsuki y Starrk, que también dejaron el plato prácticamente lleno. Orihime empezaba a dar vueltas a qué era aquello por lo que estaba aquí su compañero, pero ya le había preguntado a Starrk en alguna ocasión, y este se limitó a dar evasivas. ¿Realmente se trataba de un asesino? ¿De verdad Grimmjow no era de fiar? ¿Por qué le había dicho que le había traicionado? Se había enterado de lo que pasó con Ulquiorra aquella mañana, pero… ¿Cómo?

No podía esperar a averiguarlo. ¿Qué sería de su pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Repasando una a una cada pregunta llegó a la conclusión de que no sabía nada de su amigo. Y el hecho de verle tan roto en la pelea de hacía unos instantes, le invitaba innegablemente a tener una dura y larga conversación con él.

En esos momentos solo necesitaba una siesta, y así fue, junto a Tatsuki que pareció seguirla alegando que era una muy buena idea, y que a ella le apetecía hacer lo mismo. Ambos se dirigieron al pabellón femenino en silencio. Llegaron a las escaleras y pudieron ver la habitación de Rukia entreabierta, con algunas maletas en la puerta. Su compañera, alertada, comenzó a contarle que la enana iba a compartir cuarto con otra integrante, cuyo nombre Orihime ignoró, debido a su extraña pronunciación. Sólo pudo quedarse con el diminutivo: Nel. Pese a todo, la verdad es que no le apetecía ni le importaba hablar del tema, así que la joven se limitó a asentar con la cabeza mientras su amiga continuaba su larga charla, hasta finalmente, tumbarse en la cama e intentar dormir.

Pese a la siesta, aquella noche Orihime se sintió más cansada de lo normal. En resumidas cuentas, la jornada había sido lo menos parecido a un día feliz desde su llegada a las Noches. Primero por la conversación con Ulquiorra, quien cada vez la desesperaba más al no dejarle nada claro. Después, el alboroto de Grimmjow durante el comedor. No entendía nada y por más vueltas que le daba, no lograba darle una sola explicación.

Quiso mirar un rato la televisión en el vestíbulo del pabellón femenino, mas no podía fijar su atención en nada. Aun bajo la vigilancia de Rangiku, varias chicas empezaron una pelea por no estar de acuerdo en cuanto al canal que querían ver. Lo que menos deseaba Orihime para rematar el día era verse envuelta en una discusión por lo que se resignó a mirar aquello que las demás escogieran. Tatsuki se fue a dormir tan pronto como acabó la cena, alegando encontrarse un poco mal.

Orihime, sentada en uno de los sillones, miró de reojo y vio que Rukia había traído una labor de punto estropeada para que Rangiku la ayudara a deshacer el lío. Viendo distraída a la profesora, Orihime creyó llegada la ocasión para salir disimuladamente, tomar una ducha caliente y meterse en la cama.

Por no despertar a su amiga, decidió explorar por primera vez al baño comunitario de la segunda planta. Estaba desierto, cosa que le produjo a la pelirroja un considerable alivio, pese al ambiente inconfortable del lugar con su azulejo frío y sin adornos. Decidió entrar y salir con la mayor rapidez posible. Colgó la toalla y se desnudó a toda prisa, amontonando la ropa en un estante cerca del lavabo, al otro lado del baño. Abrió los grifos y reguló la temperatura del agua; a continuación se metió en la ducha, disfrutando la cosquilleante caricia del agua caliente. El continuo rumor al correr de los grifos y el chapoteo resonaban en el cuarto vacío, aumentando la ilusión de hallarse totalmente aislada del mundo circundante. Mientras se enjabonaba agradeció el no tener que usar aquel producto maloliente que le habían dado el día de su llegada, y durante un rato se distrajo con la estimulante cascada de agua caliente y espuma.

Pensando ya en acostarse, cerró los grifos, cogió la toalla y empezó a secarse a toda prisa. La ducha le había relajado los nervios y estaba deseando retornar a su habitación, donde pasaría toda la noche en tranquilo sueño. Cuando se vio lo bastante seca como para ponerse el pijama, se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la ducha. Entonces se quedó helada del susto, al ver a Menoly que le cerraba el paso. Orihime retuvo involuntariamente el aliento, y un timbre de alarma se puso a repicar en su mente.

La rubia se había interpuesto entre Orihime y sus ropas, y era evidente que no pensaba cederle el paso. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, y la adrenalina circuló por todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Quiso retroceder, y entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien salía de la ducha vecina disponiéndose a sujetarla por detrás. Una mano fina se abatió sobre su boca, y un brazo poderoso le rodeó la cintura, apretándola como un fleje de acero. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo emitir sino un gemido apagado que murió en su garganta, seguido de un doloroso jadeo. Luchó como un animal acorralado, intentando desesperadamente librarse de la presa de su agresora, adivinando que se trataba de Loly. Mientras se debatía y se retorcía, Menoly la sujetó de los brazos, sonriendo torcidamente. La arrastraron a través del cuarto hasta el vestuario, donde la hicieron caer al suelo. A pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos, Orihime no pudo quitárselas de encima. Abriendo los ojos con terror, vio que Loly se acercaba llevando en la mano un madero largo de color azul: el mango de una ventosa para desatrancar lavabos. Orihime trató de gritar otra vez, pero la mano de Menoly seguía cerrándole firmemente la boca. Loly no dijo nada, sino que, acercándose con un movimiento rápido como el de una serpiente, alargó la mano y le arrancó a Orihime la toalla, dejándola desnuda e indefensa.

Los fríos azulejos del piso parecían quemar su carne desnuda. Loly se arrodilló ante Orihime con una sonrisa complacida, blandiendo el mango de madera ante sus ojos.

—iEh! —Murmuró en voz baja, y luego dijo, subrayando bien cada palabra. — Quiero presentarte a Johnny.

-Con un sobresalto de terror, Orihime intentó en vano librar los brazos de la presa de Menoly. Entonces notó unas manos que le separaban brutalmente las rodillas y su horror aumentó en grado indescriptible. Aunque la mano seguía impidiéndole exhalar una sola queja, los gritos y sollozos no cesaron en su garganta hasta que creyó que iban a rompérsele las cuerdas vocales.

—Johnny es un chico malo, muy, muy malo. — Dijo Menoly ahogando una risa.

Con una expresión aberrante en los ojos, Loly se inclinó hacia delante y súbitamente Orihime sintió entre las piernas un frío insoportable que en seguida se convirtió en un dolor angustioso. Las oleadas de agonía agarrotaron su vientre coincidiendo con el frenético vaivén que Loly imprimía a su instrumento de tortura.

Orihime se notó lacerada, desgarrada interiormente; una puñalada súbita habría sido menos dolorosa. Luego sintió que la sangre le corría caliente por los muslos y las nalgas, y no pensó sino que iba a morir.

—Está bien; basta ya. — Murmuró Menoly en algún momento.

La pelirroja permaneció inmóvil, sollozando desconsoladamente, con los ojos cerrados para no ver a Loly, que esgrimía el mango dispuesta a atacarla de nuevo.

—iBasta he dicho! repitió Menoly violentamente, sin apartar sus ojos fascinados del inerte cuerpo de su víctima.

Loly retrocedió con un bufido de desgana, y las dos atacantes salieron cautelosamente del cuarto de baño como otros tantos fantasmas, mientras Orihime yacía en el suelo como una muñeca rota.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, y poco a poco volvió a distinguir con claridad lo que le rodeaba. Estremecida por los espasmos de la conmoción, gimió como un cachorro herido. Al recobrar los sentidos volvió el dolor. Su respiración era un silbido jadeante y entrecortado, pero al darse cuenta de que la habían dejado sola y de que la tortura había cesado intentó incorporarse, vacilando sobre sus piernas.

Temblaba y estaba tan marcada que tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes. Entonces percibió un lejano rumor de música y risas. No le quedaban fuerzas para aguantarse, así que terminó cayendo al suelo, sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

 **...**

 **Bueno, como pudieron comprobar por ustedes mismos, el final es demasiado crudo xP**

 **Esperamos sus bellos comentarios y recuerden que esto es sólo una re-subida de la historia, nosotras no planeamos que nada de esto sucediera... u.u  
** **Y sin más que decir, nos leeremos en una siguiente ocasión.**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLAAAA A TODOOOS Y TODAAAS**

 **Les traemos un nuevo capítulo de esta enganchante historia, no queremos distraerlos mucho con esta introducción así que les diremos que ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DE ESTE.**

 **Queremos agradecerle a** **NovaSenpai, felixh891 y sagawinchester por dejar sus hermosos reviews en el anterior capítulo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, comiencen con el capítulo n.n**

 **DISLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia está siendo re-subida, no me pertenece a mí ni a mi compañera sino a Tsukii07 y a Chikytina.  
** **Los personajes claramente son de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Venganza**

Orihime Inoue mantenía los ojos cerrados sumergiéndose en la negrura infinita de un sueño profundo. Aparte de la morfina intravenosa para el dolor que le habían suministrado anteriormente, no es que ella tuviera muchas ganas de despertar a la realidad. Una cálida mano acarició el pelo de aquella bella durmiente.

-¿Ulquiorra…? – Pensó ella, sin articular palabra pensando que se trataba de un sueño. - ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Lo siento… - Dijo él en aquella psique. - No lo he conseguido, no he podido encontrarla. Buscaba tu felicidad… y no la he encontrado. Perdóname.- Susurraba Ulquiorra provocando casi el sollozo de aquella pelirroja dormida. - Orihime… abre los ojos.

\- No quiero abrirlos… estoy viviendo un sueño demasiado hermoso.

\- No es ningún sueño. – Dijo él con su calmada voz.

La joven Inoue abrió los ojos lentamente, efectivamente todo era real puesto a que el efecto de la morfina y los calmantes estaban perdiendo su efecto. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada, pero el dolor penetrante en su parte baja le hizo olvidar cualquier rubor para concentrarse en su lesión.

\- Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. - Dijo mirándole a los ojos. – Tienes a todo el mundo preocupado. – La pelirroja hizo memoria de los hechos que le habían sucedido la pasada noche, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, provocándole unas irrefutables ganas de llorar. El moreno mantenía su mirada fija en la agredida que se apartaba las lágrimas pesadamente. - ¿Quién ha sido? – Preguntó con voz altamente molesta.

\- Loly y Menoly…- Susurró entre lágrimas.

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, eran pocas las veces que mostraba alguna emoción y en ese momento estaban claros sus sentimientos. Asintió con la cabeza tras acariciar la mejilla de la torturada, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la enfermería. No necesitaba saber lo que le habían hecho esas desalmadas puesto a que Unohana le había mantenido informado desde que se la encontró en los baños mientras hacia su patrulla nocturna.

* * *

En el despacho de Aizen…

¡Pum! La puerta se abrió de un portazo interrumpiendo la calmada lectura del director, a pesar del estruendo conservó su calma y desvió la mirada al lugar de los hechos, mientras se aseguraba de que el aire no había despeinado ni un solo pelo de su cabellera. Una vez asegurado su increíble aspecto, analizó el momento detalladamente descubriendo al culpable de la situación.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Ulquiorra?- Se apresuró a preguntar Aizen mientras miraba fijamente al susodicho.

Gin apareció algo sofocado entre quejas y ruegos, suplicándole al moreno que en esos momentos el director estaba ocupado rellenando unos informes y que no le molestara, suspiró pesadamente cuando vio que no había llegado a tiempo y el escándalo ya había sucedido.

\- Lárgate de aquí Gin.- Pronunció Ulquiorra sin tan siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Aizen parpadeó para abrir los ojos disimuladamente tras ver la reacción de su "perrito faldero". Intentó comprender qué era tan importante para poner de semejante humor a Ulquiorra, sin más dilación, se apresuró a hablar.

\- Déjale, Gin. Está bien, puede pasar. - Pronunció mientras se levantaba de su confortable sillón de cuero fingiendo despreocupación. - Parece que Ulquiorra tiene algo importante que contarme… - Caminó hacia la puerta de su despacho y la cerró dejando a Gin al otro lado algo confuso y desconcertado ante tanto misterio. - ¿Y bien?- Preguntó el castaño sin girarse y poniendo el pestillo a su puerta.

\- Exijo su permiso para que la alumna Orihime Inoue pase a ser durante un tiempo mi compañera de habitación y recibir terapia intensiva, incluyendo así la libertad de que pase los fines de semana "fuera" si así lo desea, siempre bajo mi supervisión. – Ulquiorra fue claro, directo, no era una petición, era una orden, algo que a Aizen no le gustó nada, nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Cómo… dices? – Preguntó él riendo ante el increíble discurso. Giró sobre sus talones para intentar analizar al irreconocible hombre que había considerado "mano derecha" - ¿A qué se debe todo esto? Responde. - Cambió su sonrisa para borrar de su cara cualquier tipo de expresión.

\- Orihime fue agredida anoche por las dos alumnas Loly y Menoly, ya que viven bajo el mismo compartimento y cualquier tipo de castigo no va a hacer que cese el acoso, no dejaré que sufra ningún dañó hasta que no supere el incidente con su debida terapia, las culpables reciban su merecido. – El tutor clavó la mirada al castaño, transmitiendo autoridad en cada palabra.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho algo así…- El director pareció mostrarse comprensivo. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – ¿Quién te ha contado semejante historia?

\- Unohana la encontró en el baño, nos lo ha contado la misma Orihime, sin contar las pruebas físicas. – Ulquiorra se relajó, parecía que no iba a ser tan duro conciliar con Aizen.

\- Ajá…- Entendió. - Hablaré con Unohana para que no de parte al asunto de todo esto, no queremos que la prensa hunde nuestra reputación. – Se colocó las gafas y se volvió a sentar para continuar su lectura, despreocupadamente. – Sobre Loly y Menoly, son las mejores alumnas del centro, ¿Quién iba a creer que han hecho esto a una chica nueva de la que no tenemos ninguna información prácticamente? Sobre tu petición, está aplastantemente denegada. – Aclaró finalmente.

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio unos segundos, la situación estaba aparentemente controlada hasta que Aizen sacó a la luz su personalidad retorcida y calculadora. El moreno estaba preparado para eso, no podía enfrentarse a él sin un plan B, era obvio que no aceptaría su propuesta por las buenas.

\- Señor Aizen, ¿Le gustaría que la poderosa familia Hitsugaya descubra que el delito que cometió su hijo fue muchísimo más leve de lo que condenaron y que realmente está en este centro para que usted pueda acostarse sin problemas con esa menor… ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Se rascó la barbilla suspicazmente. - Ah, si… ¿Momo Hinamori? - Aizen no pudo controlar que la piel se le erizara y sus ojos se paralizaron aunque aparentara normalidad en el asunto. Finalmente, miró de reojo al rebelde que se encontraba ante él, que sonreía torcidamente.

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – La ira se transmitía en el ambiente y podía cortarse la incomodidad con un cuchillo.

\- Estoy siendo franco. ¿Quiere arruinar su reputación en unos segundos? – Continuó mientras cogía su móvil dispuesto a marcar algún tipo de numero. - Puedo llamar al señor Hitsugaya ahora mismo, pero no le aseguro que con el dinero y contactos que maneja ese hombre, se mantenga con vida hasta mañana.

El director se levantó, suspirando y camuflando su expresión de vergüenza y derrota que se le reflejaba irrefutablemente en la cara. Y bajo una débil voz, salió a la luz la victoria de Ulquiorra.

\- Está bien…. Lo he pensado mejor y creo que el bienestar de la señorita Inoue es importante para todos, ya sabes que nuestro centro se encarga inmediatamente de cualquier problema que perturbe la felicidad del alumnado. Le dejo libre albedrío para castigar a las culpables como mejor le convenga, siempre y cuando no salga a la luz cualquier tipo de suceso "ilegal"... – Le dio énfasis a la palabra ilegal, para recalcarla. - ...en el asunto. – Pronunció sin mirarle siquiera a la cara.

El oji verde asintió con diversión, y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- No entiendo por qué tanto interés en Inoue… Ulquiorra. – Interrumpió. - Eres demasiado bueno con ella. ¿Te da pena? ¿No quieres dejarla sola? ¿Es compasión? – Dijo girándose hacia él con su butaca de cuero, y acomodándose las gafas. El psicólogo paró en seco pero no articuló palabra. - ¿O es otra cosa?- Rió.

El moreno no contestó, abrió la puerta del despacho y se marchó del lugar dejando la incognita en el aire.

\- ¿Quieres jugar, eh? - Habló Aizen, a pesar de no haber nadie en la sala. – Parece que nuestro perro se revela. Y los perros que no obedecen ya no sirven, ya no funcionan… ya no son necesarios. - Rió finalmente.

Ulquiorra actuó tan rápido que incluso él mismo se sorprendió de la eficacia de sus actos, estaba dejándose llevar por meros impulsos, de los cuales él más predominante podría llamarse "rabia". O tal vez impotencia y por eso intentaba remediar algo que ya no tenía marcha atrás. La mujer que amaba acababa de ser violada y él no había estado ahí para protegerla. Esas delincuentes lo iban a pagar.

El moreno entró en el pabellón femenino violentamente sin hacer caso de las preguntas de Rangiku, que rogaba explicaciones sobre lo sucedido. Este se limitó a ignorarla, como de costumbre, y acercarse a la clase teoría de primera hora de la mañana, dejándose en evidencia ante todas las féminas cuando abrió la puerta de un portazo y llamó con severa voz a Loly y Menoly.

Estas se miraron entre ellas, con algo de miedo parecieron compenetrarse entre sí para mostrar su mejor cara ante todos, como de costumbre, y se dirigieron fuera de aquel lugar con una increíble sonrisa de niña buena.

\- ¿Que ocurre profesor? - Preguntó la morena con una irreconocible voz aguda.

Ulquiorra no contestó, hizo un gesto de "seguidme" el cual hicieron caso como dos pollitos a su gallina, encaminándose hacia su despacho. Una vez allí, el moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a las dos amigas completamente desconcertadas.

Ambos miraron al oji-verde durante una larga estancia en silencio, esperando respuestas.

\- Orihime Inoue. - Se limitó a articular mientras suspiraba pesadamente y se llevaba una mano a las sienes intentando controlar su ira.

\- ¿O-Orihime? – Sonrió Menoly nerviosamente. - ¿Esa no era la nueva? ¿Qué ocurre con ella? - Ulquiorra no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella situación. - ¿Qué? ¿De qué se ríe? –Lle habló educadamente.

\- Me río de tu patético intento de hacerme creer que no tenéis nada que ver en su violación. – Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron en picado frustrando aquel intento de sonrisa. - ¿Me tomáis por estúpido? ¿Quién coño os creéis que sois? - Empezó a elevar la voz, algo raro en él.

\- Se-Señor Cifer… ¿violación? No sabemos de qué habla... - Tartamudeó Loly ante la expresión horriblemente enfurecida y oscura de aquel hombre. – Está equivocado… - Suplicó asustada.

\- ¿Que estoy equivocado? Tengo pruebas de ello. – Mintió el, estaba al 100% seguro de la culpabilidad de estas, y con un poco de presión acabarían confesando por ellas mismas. – Unohana ha encontrado muestras en el baño.

Ambas enmudecieron, con una aguda expresión de pánico.

\- No… nosotras no queríamos hacerle daño. – Suplicó Menoly rompiendo a llorar, era claro quién era la más débil de las dos.

\- ¡Menoly! ¿¡De que estas hablando!? – Le gritó su compañera, rabiosa por haberlas delatado.

\- ¡Silencio! – Gritó Ulquiorra. – Callaros de una vez, no quiero escuchar vuestros ruegos.

\- Por favor señor Cifer… - Lloró Loly – No se lo diga al director Aizen…por favor, haremos lo que sea.

\- Tranquilas, no iba a decírselo. – Respondió secamente

\- Muchas gracias profesor… - Sonrieron aliviadas ante aquella noticia. – Sabíamos que usted nos perdonaría.

\- Acompañadme. – Les ordenó, ignorando sus agradecimientos.

El grupo de tres caminó apresuradamente, bajando las escaleras de su despacho y dirigiéndose al pabellón principal, llegando al fin a la puerta que conducía a las escaleras para bajar a las celdas del silencio.

El oji-verde las miró de reojo, abandonándolas unos segundos para cuchichear algo incomprensible para ellas con la guardiana Soi-fong, obligándola a salir del establecimiento y quedarse a solas con el profesor. Bajaron con calma hacia el oscuro subterráneo, alumbrado mínimamente con algunas bombillas, llegaron a una celda y entraron cautelosamente en ellas. Ulquiorra comentó que debía de castigarlas de alguna manera por el incidente, y que residirían durante un par de días en aquel establecimiento, por ello, iría a por unos colchones para acomodarlas, saliendo del lugar con terrible sigilo.

Las dos niñas comenzaron a reír cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse y verse completamente solas.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿Lo has visto Menoly? Este hombre debe de ser estúpido de verdad. - Reía tirándose por el suelo.

\- Es verdad, ¿Cómo es tan imbécil de pensar que hemos violado a esa zorra de Orihime sin querer hacerle daño? - Se llevaba las manos a la barriga por las imparables carcajadas

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo gritaba? – Continuó riendo la amiga. – Parecía una perra

\- ¿Qué si lo recuerdo? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Parecía una perra porque eso es lo que es!

\- Ya verás cuando se entere Grimmjow, ese cabrón pagara por la humillación y el desprecio que nos dedicó aquel día en el comedor. ¡Que se joda!

Ambas continuaron la animada charla mientras seguían burlándose de la pelirroja, una vez escuchado el ruido de la puerta abrirse, deduciendo que se trataría de Ulquiorra, enmudecieron intentando controlar la sonrisa.

El moreno se acercó a una celda, no precisamente la de las dos castigadas, sino a una no tan lejana de la que ellas pertenecían, sorprendiéndose de que había alguien más en el lugar

\- ¿Lo has escuchado todo? – Preguntaba Ulquiorra mientras abría la pequeña rejilla que los diferenciaba.

\- Alto y claro. - Respondió Grimmjow dando un puñetazo a la celda.

\- Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerlas aquí, y como mucho traspasarlas de centro. - Explicó. - Si eso te parece poca justicia… - Continuó mientras cogía una llave y abría la celda del prisionero. – Yo a partir de ahora no voy a ver nada. - Finalizó acercándose a las celdas de las dos acusadas abriendo también la cerradura.

\- ¿C-Cómo? – Tartamudeó Menoly, completamente presa del pánico. - ¿¡De que está hablando señor Cifer? – Rogó la rubia.

\- ¡¿Es qué va a permitir que ese animal entre en nuestra celda? – Chilló Loly, intentando mantener la puerta de su celda completamente cerrada.

\- ¿Grimmjow? ¿De que estáis hablando? – Sonrió el moreno. – Yo solo veo como os estais a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y os vais a auto-lesionar debido a la claustrofobia. – Aclaró mientras recogía la llave de la última cerradura, y dejaba a los tres integrantes solos entre tantos barrotes.

Hay personas que no pueden resistir el deseo de meterse en una jaula siendo unas fieras y empezar a despedazar.

El temor las vuelve temerarias...

* * *

En la habitación de Ulquiorra…

Orihime se sentía cansada, a pesar de haber estado en la enfermería y haber acabado en la habitación de Ulquiorra donde pudo continuar durmiendo, intentó abrir los ojos con gran esfuerzo, esperando que una luz cegadora le obligara a taparse bajo las sabanas. Aunque, para su asombro, aun no era de día.

Pudo ver el reloj de la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la gran cama de matrimonio donde estaba acomodada, solo eran las once y media de la mañana y Ulquiorra no estaba con ella. ¿Dónde estaba?

Le necesitaba ahora más que nunca, antes que las imágenes de aquella noche le volvieran a su mente… oh, demasiado tarde. Un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar volvió a apoderarse de ella, junto a las risas de esas dos jóvenes que se repetían en su oído, como un susurro. Orihime solo pudo encogerse en la cama y meter la cabeza bajo la almohada, esperando a que el temblor se calmara y sus piernas dejaran de vacilar. Al rato pudo volver a ser ella, la chica valiente, fuerte y decidida que no dejaba que nadie le hundiera. Venga, ahora debía buscarle el lado bueno a aquella situación. El lado bueno… el lado bueno…. ¿Cuál? Pensaba mirando a su alrededor. Fácil, estaba en el cuarto de Ulquiorra, era hora de chafardear.

A pesar del dolor de su entrepierna que empezaba a cesar naturalmente, se incorporó del mullido colchón y se dispuso a acercarse a su pequeño armario. Nada fuera de lo común, como esperó habían trajes bien planchados para acudir a su faena de profesor y jefe de estudios, miró el fondo de la cómoda, apartando los trajes con las manos esperando encontrar algún tipo de diario o algo vergonzoso que poderle echar en cara, algo como: los poemas secretos de Ulquiorra. O por el estilo, pero solo se topó con un pequeño peluche, algo gastado, en lo más profundo de aquel guardarropa.

No le dio más importancia y cerró las puertas, con intención de investigar más por allí. Divisó las gafas que solía llevar para sus clases, con intriga, se las colocó intentando comprobar las dioptrías de su tutor, aunque para su asombro descubrió que se trataban de cristales normales, sin ningún tipo de graduación

\- Por dios… ¿Son gafas de pega? – Rió, aun con ellas puestas.

\- Así doy más imagen de profesor. - Contestó una voz tras ella.

\- U-Ulquiorra…- Se sorprendió ante la sigilosa aparición. - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Resolviendo unos asuntos. – Contestó.- Nada importante, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, supongo. - Contestó haciendo el signo de victoria.

Ambos charlaron de temas insulsos, aunque el moreno pretendía que se sintiera cómoda y a gusto en aquel lugar, precisamente por eso no quiso hablar sobre el incidente, aquello no era algo fácil ni agradable de tratar. Eso sería mejor unos días más tarde, ahora solo necesitaba intentar olvidar lo sucedido, y ya lo afrontaría más tarde, con más ganas y fuerzas.

Tras unos minutos de compañía, Orihime entró en el baño para darse una ducha y relajarse, encendió el grifo, cerró con pestillo y su cara de felicidad cambió para mostrar como realmente se sentía, se dejó caer hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, y esperó en silencio a que la bañera se llenara. Pensó para sí que en unos días iba a seguir igual que ese día, sin ganas de mirar a la realidad a la cara. Se incorporó y una vez llena la bañera, cortó el agua y se acomodó en ella.

Como otros tantos, se sumergió y olvidó por un tiempo. Aquello que alcanzó a ver tan solo fue negro. Consiguiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón, notó cómo lentamente se iba asfixiando. Y sí, a partir de entonces, de ese día, a veces lo haría, sólo para sentirse viva, sólo para saber que sus ganas de seguir continúan ahí y que no se acabarían tan fácilmente. Sólo para saber qué se siente cuando no existía nada más que ella y el agua en el que se sumergía su endeble cuerpo.

La imagen de Sora apareció de nuevo, llevándola a abrir los ojos, aún bajo el agua, y salir de allí con esmero. Agonizó unos segundos, intentando entender, superar, o vencer la situación en la que se encontraba, un trauma más y empezaría a volverse loca, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Una vez mentalizada, salió de allí envolviéndose con una toalla, y se apresuró a buscar la ropa por la habitación.

Ulquiorra le dio la espalda, tampoco le dijo nada, era obvio que no hacía falta, un hombre como él no iba a mirar a una mujer mientras se cambiaba, estaba en contra de sus principios, aunque las ganas no le faltaban. La joven pasó por su lado una vez vestida y los cabellos húmedos, desprendiendo el olor mentolado que tanto le caracterizaba a su monótono champú.

Las gotas de agua le corrían por la suave espalda, empapando delicadamente la camiseta que usaba como uniforme, una suave espalda, unos suaves brazos, una suave piel… un suave y cálido cuerpo profanado de aquella manera tan cruel…

El tutor frunció el ceño, acercándose a ella cautelosamente para abrazarla por la espalda, provocando un huracán de sentimientos dentro de ella, dolor y consuelo, amor y odio, cariño y desprecio. Gracias a él los negativos sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella se compensaban, consiguiendo así, el equilibrio de la chica y la conservación de su calma en vez de rendirse ante todo y llorar durante horas, como lo había estado haciendo cuando no él estaba.

Las sirenas de una ambulancia la alarmaron, ¿Es que iba a ir al hospital? Se giró sobre sus talones para posar sus ojos en la mirada de su tutor, este pareció leerle la mente, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, no vienen a por ti. - Aclaró con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó angustiada. - ¿Están todos bien?

\- No es nada. – Evadió la pregunta, y desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Grimmjow? ¿Ha pasado algo con él? - El corazón se le aceleró, tanto que por un momento creyó que se le saldría por la boca.

\- Grimmjow está ahora mismo en su habitación, no ha pasado nada con él. - Sonrió torcidamente.

Orihime no entendía nada, Ulquiorra no volvió a hablarle del tema, consiguiendo su silencio convenciéndola de que no era asunto suyo, pasaron las horas rápidamente llegando la hora de comer. La pelirroja no es que tuviera demasiado apetito, así que se excusó a su tutor por no bajar al comedor y quedarse en la cama, a lo que él no puso ningún problema.

El moreno tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones allí abajo para calmar a la rabiosa Tatsuki, sopesó la idea de ignorarla, como siempre. Pero consideró que al ser un caso así, su mejor amiga debía saberlo. Grimmjow le dedicó una mirada asesina por su parte, algo de esperar después de la discusión entre ambos unos días antes, y lo sucedido de esa misma mañana. A ojos del peli-azul solo era una peón al que había utilizado para vengarse y no mancharse las manos, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía ese psiquiatra retorcido, no dudó en hacerlo, puesto a que… al fin y al cabo, era su Orihime. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

La violación de su niña era poco comparado con la paliza que les había dado a esas dos zorras, tenían la cara tan hinchada que no se les distinguían los ojos de la frente, y les había roto casi todos los dientes. Las ambulancias las habían ido a recoger a ellas, y de aquí a que volvieran al reformatorio, pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo. Más de siete huesos rotos no sanan en una semana, ni en un mes. Y si lo hacía, dudaba que la cabeza se les hubiera quedado lo suficientemente lúcida como para volver a "Las Noches" siendo las que eran. Grimmjow rió para sus adentros imaginando a unas Loly y Menoly con retraso mental debido a alguna conmoción cerebral de tantas que les había propinado en la cabeza contra aquellos duros barrotes. Pensó en violarlas, y que pagaran con su misma medicina, pero el hecho de mantener relaciones con alguien tan asquerosamente rastrero como ellas le producían ganas de vomitar.

Por otro lado, la gente no le dio mucha importancia al asunto de Orihime, estaban demasiado eufóricos por la llegada de la "nueva", que al parecer, había causado más de un flechazo en el departamento masculino. No había una sola persona que no hablara de ella, tanto para bien como para mal, las féminas en concreto eran las culpables del 90% de sus críticas, algo evidente en aquel sitio para variar.

Nelliel Tu había despertado pasiones y odios al mismo tiempo, una mujer guapa de increíble cuerpo y unos enormes ojos verdes, a conjunto con una larga melena. La susodicha apareció en el comedor con esmero y gracia, analizó la sala de arriba abajo buscando a alguien, con un una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

Una vez captó su objetivo, la ilusión se dibujó en su cara, sus ojos vacilaron cubriéndose de agua y rompiendo a llorar, el comedor enmudeció cuando vieron que la famosa peli-verde se lanzaba rápidamente sobre la persona que menos esperaban…

\- ¡Grimmjow!- Gritó abrazando su cuello. - ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me has llamado ni una sola vez? ¿Por qué Nnoitra no me hablaba de ti? – El sollozo cada vez era más fuerte y el peli-azul suspiró pesadamente como si el comportamiento de aquella mujer se tratara de una odiosa rutina que había reaparecido en su vida de la nada. - Estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¡te he echado de menos!

* * *

 **FIIIIIN !**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Creo que esas brujas no se merecían mejor venganza que esa, estamos satisfechas con el resultado xD**

 **Y ahora la mala noticia:**

 **Lamentablemente este es el último episodio que subieron las autoras, no hay más :c**  
 **Entonces frente a esto queríamos hacerles unas preguntas a los lectores (y ojalá muchos de ustedes la respondan)**

 **1\. ¿Les gustaría que nosotras continuáramos la historia?**

 **2\. Si su respuesta es "si" entonces ¿cómo les gustaría que continuara la trama? ¿Qué les gustaría agregar o a quienes?**

 **3\. ¿Con quién quieren que se quede Orihime al final?**

 **4\. ¿Qué tanto podría extenderse la historia más sin que se vuelva aburrida?**

 **CHICOS**

 **de verdad nos ayudarían mucho con sus aportes y opiniones, queremos que sea una historia que nos guste a todos y en la medida de lo posible, construirla juntos.**

 **Gracias por habernos apoyado hasta acá así que esperamos sus comentarios y nos leeremos en una próxima ocasión.**

 **Byeee! ;)**


End file.
